Bottled up
by N. Halifax
Summary: Last chapter is up! The job is getting to Olivia and she wont talk about it! More detailed summary inside!
1. Whats wrong?

Summary: Everything at work is getting to Olivia and she is bringing it home with her, she has a husband who's in the FBI and a 6 year-old son. She won't talk to anybody about what is bothering her and she is keeping it all inside.

"hey do you have the file on the perp?" Elliot asked as they were sitting at their desks and investigating another perp.

"yea, here you go" Olivia said handing her partner a file that was she was looking at.

"sorry were late, traffic is a bitch, what did we miss?" Fin asked as he walked in, John following him.

"we found our perp has a thing for the suburban soccer moms" Elliot said.

"so stay at home moms, good family, most of the time blonde?" Fin asked with a smirk.

"you would think he would be happier in California" John added with a smirk.

"the blonde part is wrong , but good family is correct" Haung said appearing behind the two guys.

"I hate when he appears like that" John said looking at Haung who just walked past them.

"I hate when he turns jokes into a lesson" Fin said and sat then at his desk.

"well I'm sorry to ruin your immatureness but I'm here to offer my opinion" Haung said

"why does he have to say things so properly all the time?" Fin asked smiling.

"stop provoking each other, doc just talk and don't mind them" Olivia said getting annoyed by the bickering between the three since it happened everyday.

"ok, your perp was either manipulated by his mother who might have been powerful in certain way so now he views perfect moms as a threat, or he was ignored by his mother and now wants extra attention from a women like his mother." Haung said, John and Fin stood up on purpose and started clapping giving him a standing ovation. Haung just rolled his eyes

"what is the matter with you guys, sit down" Elliot said smiling. Both of the guys laughed and sat down.

"you two need to find how to amuse yourself and not with George" Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Casey isn't here so she's out of the question and Elliot might hurt us and we cant mess with you cause we don't want your hubby coming after us, so we have to stick with the doctor" Fin said smiling.

"are you guys at it again?" Cragen asked as he came out of his office.

"of course like always" Elliot answered.

"Fin, Munch, Warner called so you need to go down there" Cragen said giving the two detectives a glance.

"were on time out again" John said with a smirk and walked out, Fin following him.

"Olivia how are things with Mark?" Haung asked as he sat down, Elliot got up and went to get coffee since he knew that Olivia hated it when the doc tried to shrink her.

"things are great, his working, I'm working, before you ask James is great also" Olivia said her routine answer every time he asked.

"that's good, you feel like your spending enough time with James?" Haung asked knowing the answer he was going to get.

"yes we are, and please don't shrink me" Olivia said as she got up and got coffee.

She got home at 8 that night, her husband who she was married to for 7 years was making dinner, while their son was sitting at the table drawing pictures.

"hey guys" She said as she came in.

"hi, mom" James said as he got up and walked over to her.

"hi sweetie" Mark said as he was flipping the food.

"look what I drew" James said showing her a picture of a house and a tree.

"that's very good honey, show daddy" Olivia said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"look dad" James said with a big smile and lifting the picture toward Mark.

"hold on buddy, not right now" Mark said as he was trying for the food not to get burned.

"oh ok, sorry" James said in a low voice and walked out of the kitchen.

"what the hell was that?" Olivia asked starring at Mark.

"what? What was what?" Mark asked totally confused.

"you totally ignored him" Olivia said and walked out of the kitchen. Mark let out a deep breath and turned off the stove and followed Olivia.

"this is another drawing I did today" James said in a disappointed voice and giving Olivia a drawing.

"let me see that drawing" Mark said as he kneeled down by James and took the drawing that he wanted to show him earlier.

"that's a house and that's a tree" James said in a happier voice.

"no way, those are awesome, don't you think there awesome mom" Mark asked looking up at Olivia who just smiled and nodded "can you make me one more so I can take it to work?" Mark asked James who looked very happy.

"sure" James said smiling.

"good, go ahead" Mark said smiling as he gave him a kiss on the cheek, James ran to the table and started drawing.

"come here" Mark said taking Olivia's hand and pulling her toward their bedroom and closed the door. "what's wrong? Why did you snap at me tonight?" he asked putting his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry just a case we were working on, I got frustrated, I didn't mean to get angry at you" she said resting her head on his chest.

"you want to talk about it?"

"no, there's nothing to talk about, lets go make dinner" Olivia said taking his hand and going out of the bedroom.

"you almost burned this" Olivia said smiling and looking at the food.

"I was distracted, not my fault" Mark said smiling as he sat down next to James.

"sorry about that dad" James said looking up at him.

"its not your fault honey, dad is just a bad cook" Olivia said smiling.

"that's right its not your fault but dad is a good cook, the best in the house" Mark said smiling.

"if you were dreaming then yes" Olivia said as she started cooking the food again.

"that's true dad, mom is a better cook" James said smiling.

"fine she's the best cook, you're the best artist, what do I get?" Mark said looking at James.

"um…I don't know, mom what does he get?" James asked looking at Olivia who smiled the whole time.

"he is the tallest in the house" Olivia answered.

"oh well thanks, how about I'm the best looking one" Mark said and did a pose. James started laughing and did the same pose.

"ok my two models, go get ready dinner is ready, James go wash your hands" Olivia said laughing when she them. Mark picked up James from his chair gave him a kiss and put him down so he can go wash his hands.

"his getting to old for picking him up" Mark said smiling holding his back and walking over to Olivia.

"or your getting to old" she said smiling.

"don't even joke about that, you and I will never get old were too stubborn" Mark said smiling and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"I never said anything about me, your getting old" she said smiling and leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"my back hurts"

"cause of James? He's not that heavy"

"no, I was chasing a suspect today down the fire escape and he hit me and I fell over the railing and on to the ground, luckily it was only the first floor."

"you make sure nothing is broken?"

"yea, everything is fine its going to hurt cause of the impact"

"Il give you a massage later" Olivia said smiling and turning around to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I wont say no to that" he whispered and started kissing her.

"Ew!" James yelled out as he saw his parents kissing. They stopped kissing and smiled.

"did you wash your hands?" Mark asked with Olivia's arms still around his neck. James nodded "good, now go wash them again" Mark said smiling.

"don't mind your dad, lets eat" Olivia said smiling and taking the food and walking over to the table.

They all went to bed 10.

"he is in his bed and I read him a story so he should be asleep" Mark said coming into their room and closing the door.

"good job, your super dad" Olivia said smiling as she took off her shirt to get ready for bed.

"more like super husband" Mark said smiling.

"that too, thank you"

"your welcome, so how was work?" Mark asked as he took off his shirt.

"same old like everyday"

"your not going to talk about it again?"

"there's nothing to say"

"there obviously is since we have this conversation every night" Mark pushed cause he knew she had to get whatever was bothering her out.

"what conversation?" Olivia said defensively.

"this conversation, every single night we talk about how you wont say a word about what's bothering you and I'm getting sick of it" Mark said throwing his jeans on the ground and getting into bed.

"do I always have to talk about what's bothering me, maybe I just don't want to talk" Olivia said getting pissed off and getting into bed.

"or don't want to talk to me" Mark mumbled and turned to the other side.

"what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Olivia said angrily.

"nothing, its doesn't mean anything, forget it, goodnight" Mark said angrily and turned off the light by his bedside. Olivia didn't want to keep on fighting so she said nothing and turned to the other side and turned off the lamp by her bedside.

They woke up at 6 since their alarms woke them up, neither said anything for a while. Finally Mark spoke up just to fill in the silence.

"was dinner good last night?" He asked as he took a dress shirt from his closet.

"yea it was good" she answered as she buttoned up her shirt.

"sorry about provoking the fight last night" He said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"its ok, that's what you do in a fight" she said with a smirk. He just smiled.

"you would tell if something was bothering you, right?"

"most of the time yes"

"look I am understanding enough to know some things about your job you don't want to discuss with me, but you need to discuss it with someone, talk to Elliot or Casey or someone" Mark said as he placed his hands on her waist.

"ok, thanks I will" She said as she hugged him.

"I just don't want you to keep it all inside, ok?" Mark said in a low voice as he kissed her neck. She just nodded and kept on hugging him. "you know I never got that massage last night" he whispered smiling.

"you brought that on yourself, and you wont get one until tonight cause I have to go to work" she whispered back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"fine, Il see you tonight" he said and gave her a kiss.

A/N: hope you like idea, more to come and a big shocker in next chapter! Leave reviews if you want me to keep going cause I wont write if no one is reading!


	2. Clearly her fault

Olivia arrived at the precinct at 7, Fin was looking through notes, Elliot wasn't there, and John had a little boy who looked like he was 3 sitting on his lap.

"what's with the kid Munch?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Amy Sullivan's, Elliot is talking to her now, you can go and see if you can get more" John replied while the kid was tugging on his tie.

"I thought your name was John?" the little boy said and looked at Munch.

"it is, Munch is my last name" John replied.

"why would your parents give you that name?" The kid teased and giggled.

"I wish I knew kid" John said as he pulled his tie out of the kid's hands since he was pulling it and not tugging anymore. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes and went to the room where Elliot was talking to the victim.

"was their anything specific about him?" Elliot asked as Olivia entered the room, both Amy and Elliot looked up. "this is my partner Olivia Benson, you can talk to her if its more comfortable" Elliot said looking at the victim. Amy just nodded. He got up and left the room.

"hi, as my partner said I'm Olivia, was their anything specific you remember about the man that attacked you?" Olivia asked as she sat across their victim.

"um…he had pale blue eyes, they were icy blue"

"did he have any type of tattoos or anything like that?"

"yes he had a small black bat tattooed above his thumb" Amy said as she showed the place on her own hand.

"ok, can I get you anything?" Olivia asked while she wrote down the information trying to be as sensitive as she could.

"no thank you're partner already offered," Amy said with a small smirk.

Fin and Elliot were getting amusement from the kid who kept bothering John as Olivia talked to the victim. Olivia finally came out with the victim 15 minutes later.

"Matt lets go, sweetheart" Amy said as she picked up the boy from John's desk. "thank you for watching him" She said with a half smile at John.

"no problem, bye Matt" John replied.

"bye Munch" The boy said and started giggling at his name.

"thank you detectives" Amy said to everyone.

"no problem, we'll keep in touch with you" Elliot replied.

"ok, well goodbye" Amy said and left the squad room.

"so what she say?" Fin asked looking at Olivia.

"guy had pale blue eyes, and a small tattoo of a bat on his hand, he grabbed her by the waist first and then hit her over the head" Olivia said looking at her notes.

"if we only knew this before" john said.

"well excuse her for being unconscious" Olivia snapped back. Everyone gave her a surprising look and no one said anything. She could tell everyone was surprised by her tone she said nothing and went to get coffee. Elliot could tell something was wrong so he got up.

"you ok?" He asked in a low voice.

"yea I'm fine" She answered in a low voice and poured her coffee.

"I'm your partner I can tell when something is wrong, what's up?"

"nothing, everything is cool"

"you talk to Mark about it?" She just nodded and went to sit at her desk.

It was 3 in the afternoon Fin and Munch were out talking to witnesses, Elliot looking through the computer for the same MO as their perps.

"Hey captain," Olivia said as Cragen passed by her desk.

"yea?" he asked as he stopped and turned around.

"can I take lunch now I have to pick up James from Mark's sisters house and drive him to one of his friends for a sleepover?"

"yea sure go ahead"

"thanks" she said as she got up and got her jacket.

"when will you be back?" Elliot asked looking away from his computer and at her.

"in an hour or little bit later"

"ok, bye"

"bye" she replied and left the precinct.

Mark showed up at the precinct and brought her food since he knew she didn't get lunch cause she took her lunch brake to drive James.

"hey Marky" John said when he saw him come in.

"hey Johnny" Mark said with smirk.

"Olivia should be back soon, she went to drive James, what you up to?" Elliot asked as he got up and got coffee.

"nothing, came to bring her lunch since I know she didn't get lunch since she is driving James" Mark said as he sat down in Olivia's chair.

"isn't that sweet" John said teasing him.

"maybe if you did when you were married you would still be married" Mark said teasing him back.

"which time?" Fin added with a smirk. Everyone laughed except for John who just shrugged.

"John, Fin, CSU called they have something, go see" Cragen said as he came out of his office "Hey Mark" he said when he saw Mark sitting across Elliot.

"bye Marky" John said and left the precinct with Fin following him.

"I'm going to get something to eat, anybody want anything?" Cragen asked as he put on his jacket. Both guys shook their heads. "ok, bye" Cragen said and left the precinct.

"is it just me or has liv been acting really weird lately?" Elliot asked and looked up at Mark.

"no its not just you she has been acting really weird"

"what's wrong with her, she said she talked to you" Elliot said, Mark gave him a confused look.

Olivia was walking toward the squad room and she could hear Elliot 'she talked to you' she came inside the squad room and looked at her desk and saw Mark looking confused. She knew what they were talking about, and she knew she lied to both of the guys.

"hey liv" Elliot said looking up at her.

"hey guys" she said as she took of her coat, and was hoping Mark wouldn't tell Elliot that she said the same thing to him.

"hi honey" Mark said as she got up, he couldn't believe that she lied to both of them. Olivia could tell it in his eyes that he felt betrayed.

"what are you doing here?" Olivia asked looking at Mark.

"came to bring you food…um I have to go back to work, Il see you later" Mark said just starring at Olivia.

"bye, you keep her out of trouble ok?" Elliot said as he stood up and shook hands with Mark.

"Il try" Mark said shaking hands with Elliot and starring at Olivia, she starred at him. They both knew that the other one knew by the way they looked at each other. Mark left and went toward the elevators.

"Il be right back" Olivia said to Elliot and followed Mark. Elliot just nodded and sat back down at his desk.

"Mark, wait up" Olivia called after him. He stopped and turned around.

"yea?"

"I know you know…"

"forget it, you lied to me, I'm not going to have this conversation here" He interrupted her and said in a low voice trying not to yell since he was pissed.

"ok, um…" Olivia said not sure what to say she could tell he was angry since he hated it when people lied to him especially when it was family.

"Il see you later, enjoy your lunch" He said calmly and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. She said nothing and watched him get on the elevator.

"what happened?" Elliot asked as she came back in the squad room.

"nothing, just husband and wife stuff" Olivia said and sat down and got the lunch that Mark brought her.

"good or bad husband and wife stuff?" Elliot asked as he started typing on his computer.

"um…both" she said not knowing what to say.

"ok" Elliot said knowing not to push her to talk about it.

Olivia opened the bag and saw her favorite lunch in there, she felt like kicking herself for lying to her husband, he was always so good to her and their son and she was being completely unfair to him by not talking to him and lying to him.

She got home at 9, she knew Mark didn't get home until later on. She kept on thinking all day about what to say to him, she knew there was going to be yelling since James wasn't in the house and Mark never let an argument happen in front of him.

She sat down at the kitchen table and started thinking about all arguments they had, she realized that most of the time it was her fault for the fights and he always apologized for it, she knew he was right most of the time when they argued but he still apologized for it, but it wasn't going to happen tonight it was clearly her fault and she had to apologize for it.

She heard a noise in their bedroom, she knew that he never came in from the front door and not look around the house first, but maybe he was too angry at her that he went straight to their room.

"Mark?" she called out getting up from the chair. She went into their room, she saw the window was open and looked totally confused. She felt someone grab her and slam her against the wall.

She fell down put was still conscious she looked up and a man was standing over her, he sat on top of her and pinned down her arms. She couldn't move since he was too strong.

"so you're the bitch that's trying to arrest me" The man said in a very deep voice, she looked up into his eyes and saw pale blue.

"get off of me" She yelled through tears, all she wanted was to be in Mark's arm at that moment. She looked at the man's hand and saw the tattoo the victim described.

"baby don't you want to know how it happened to your victims" the man said and snickered, "now you will be one of the victims" the man said and ripped open her shirt, she kicked and screamed as hard as she could.

He grabbed her by the waist, she punched him as hard as she could when her hands were free, he started bleeding from the lip but just smiled and slapped her, and unbuttoned his jeans.

She went completely numb as she realized she was going to get raped and she couldn't do anything about it, since the man was way to strong for her. She heard three gunshots go off and she shook to each one of them. The man started bleeding from the mouth and collapsed on top of her. She saw Mark put his gun back in his holster and run over to her.

Mark took the man and pulled him off of her. She kept crying.

"did he hurt you?" Mark asked as he took off his blazer and covered her with it.

She just sat there crying and staring at the dead body in her bedroom.

"Olivia, listen to me, did he rape you?" Mark said putting his hands on her face so she would look at him.

"no he just slapped me" She finally choked out through the tears.

"ok, c'mon baby, lets get out of here" He said as he picked her up and carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch. He pulled out his cell phone.

"don't go" She said grabbing his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry" He whispered as he sat down and hugged her and dialed a number. "hey Elliot its Mark, we have a problem…" Mark was talking as Olivia just held him and cried.


	3. I'm listening

A/N: thanks for the reviews and I can see more people are reading then people giving reviews, half the people reading are giving reviews the other half I guess are just too lazy lol! So Il keep writing since I know people are reading but please leave reviews since it's more encouraging to update sooner!

Olivia cried in Marks arms as he held her and they waited for the detectives and paramedics to get there to take the body away.

"its over honey, I'm right here nothing is going to happen" Mark whispered trying to calm her down.

"I love you" she whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"I love you too" He whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I thought you were mad at me"

"I could be mad at you for a whole week but I love you no matter what, you know that"

"I'm sorry I lied to you, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry"

"lets not think about that now ok?" She just nodded and wiped her tears away.

"I feel horrible about lying to you, I want you to know that"

"I know and don't feel horrible, just forget it"

"maybe I deserved this for acting like a bitch toward you" she said as she felt the warmness of his body and his blazer around her.

"hey, don't say that, no one deserves this especially not you, and you didn't act like a bitch, please don't think like this ok?" Mark said taking her face into his hands and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She just nodded and hugged him tighter.

"hey you want me to go get you a shirt or something from the room?"

"if you want, I don't want you to look at the body if you don't want to"

"don't worry about me, Il be right back" He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up and went toward their room.

He came in and saw the dead body on the floor, blood was everywhere, not believing he killed someone. Not caring and not regretting it all, just happy that Olivia was safe. He went to the closest drawer that he could cause he didn't want to be anywhere near the body. He grabbed one of Olivia's shirts and went back to her.

"here you go" he said in a low voice and handed her the shirt.

"thanks" She said in a low voice and taking the shirt.

"are you sure he didn't hurt you anywhere else or he just slapped you?" He asked as she took off his blazer and handed it to him.

"no he didn't have time, he just slapped me once, and slammed me against the wall but that was nothing" she replied as she took off the ripped shirt and put on the new one.

"are you sure you're ok?"

"yea, I'm fine, nothing happened"

"ok, you want me to get you anything else?"

"no, just stay here with me" she said and hugged him and they waited for everyone to get there.

Elliot was taking Olivia's statement, while Fin was taking Mark's, John was hanging out with Warner since he didn't want to say any inappropriate joke to anyone.

"guess what John? His dead, Mark sure has good aim" Warner said with a smirk as she looked at the body in Olivia's room.

"where did he shoot him?" John asked as he kneeled down by the body and looked at the perp.

"two in the back and one straight in the head" Warner said as she motioned for two paramedics to bag the body.

"he sure was aiming for it" John said as he stood up.

"well he closed a case for you so I think you owe him a beer" Warner said with a smirk, John returned the smirk, both of them thinking the same thing, glad Mark killed a rapist.

Fin was talking to Mark since Elliot was more sensitive to talk to Olivia.

"I came in and saw him and I pulled out my gun and shot" Mark said with his arms crossed on his chest.

"ok, what time was it when you got here?" Fin asked, loving the fact that Mark killed him.

"um…around 9 or 9:20 or something like that"

"ok, that's all we need, and off the record I'm glad you killed him" Fin said as he patted Mark on the shoulder.

"thanks and off the record I regret not beating the crap out off him before I put a bullet into his head" Mark said looking at all of the paramedics and cops in his house.

"yea lets keep that off the record cause if you did that it would be considered premeditated and not self defense"

"yea I know, thanks Fin"

"no problem, I'm going to see how fast they can get everyone out of your house" Fin said shaking Mark's hand and left toward John.

"….and then Mark came in and shot him" Olivia said as Elliot was taking her statement and Mark walked up to them and sat down next Olivia. She took his hand and held it.

"ok, that's all, um…do you guys have a place to stay for the night since I don't think they will be able to clean everything up for awhile?" Elliot asked.

"yea my sister…" Mark started to say but didn't get to finish.

"we'll stay at a hotel for the night" Olivia interrupted him.

"ok, if you need anything just call me ok?" Elliot said and got up feeling that they should be alone.

"sure, thanks" Mark said and shook hands with Elliot.

"no problem, liv, captain said to take as much time as you need and not to worry about the job"

"thanks, El" she said with half a smirk.

"no problem, bye" Elliot said returning the smirk and walked away and went toward John and Fin.

"why a hotel?" Mark asked looking at her.

"I just cant explain what happened to everyone, at least not tonight" Olivia answered he just nodded and hugged her.

"ok, you want me to get some of our stuff?" Mark asked while resting his chin on her head. Olivia just nodded. "ok, Il be right back" He said as he got up and went to their bedroom to get some of their clothes.

"hey liv, it's going to be ok, Mark is here, and we got your back ok?" John said as he sat down by her.

"I know, thanks John" She said with half a smile.

"hey look on the bright side, a rapist is dead, one less case for us right?" John said with a smirk.

"yea, thanks" She said smiling and giving him a hug.

"John you trying to steal my women?" Mark asked smiling as he appeared behind them.

"yes, I am" John said smiling as he stopped hugging her.

"not in this life time" Mark said smiling, both guys trying to get Olivia to smile.

"yea, you wish, Marky" John said smiling.

"well thank you for trying to make me smile, it helped" Olivia said smiling and getting up.

"that's what were here for, goodnight guys" John said as he shook hands with Mark.

"thanks John, goodnight" Mark said as John walked away from them "you ready?" Mark asked placing one hand on her back.

"yea, lets go" She answered and took his hand and walked out of their house.

They finally got settled into the hotel room at 2 in the morning.

"you need anything?" Mark asked as he pulled a shirt out the suitcase.

"no, I'm fine" Olivia answered as she flopped down on the bed.

"You want me to take the day off tomorrow?"

"its up to you"

"ok, Il call my AD tomorrow," Mark said as he lay down next to her. "how you holding up?" he asked looking over at her.

"I'm ok, glad you came before anything happened" she said taking his hand.

"me too, why don't you get some sleep its late" Mark suggested.

"ok, you too, can you see if your sister can watch James tomorrow cause I don't want to explain to him why we cant be at the house now"

"sure, Il call her tomorrow, get some rest." He whispered and kissed her on the forehead. She just nodded and put her arm around his stomach and fell asleep instantly since she was exhausted.

"_now you will be one of the victims" _ Olivia jumped up, breathing hard and sweating, she felt someone touch her arm, she grabbed it and twisted it.

"honey, its me, its Mark" Mark groaned trying to pull his hand free.

"sorry," she said as she let go of his hand. He got sat up next to her.

"its ok, come here" Mark said as he gave her a hug.

"I can't sleep" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"ok, me neither since I cant feel my hand anymore" he said smiling, she just smiled.

"lets do something, cause I really don't want to try and sleep again" Olivia said as she got out of bed.

"sure, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I just want to do something that won't make me think about tonight" Olivia replied as she paced around the room.

"ok, get dressed, I got an idea" Mark said smiling as he got out of bed.

"why? Where are we going?"

"just get dressed, you'll see" Mark said smiling as he took his jeans.

"okay" she said smiling as she took her jeans.

They went outside and started walking towards Times Square, where he took her for their first date.

"I cant believe you thought of this" She said smiling as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"well that was a memorable date, my last first date" He said smiling as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"that's where you tripped on our date" Olivia said smiling and pointing to a curb.

"what did you think at that moment when I fell, you thought I was the biggest loser in the world didn't you?" Mark asked laughing.

"I have to admit I thought you were a dork, but you were a very cute dork" she smiling and looking up at him.

"well the dork got the girl" he said smiling and giving her a kiss.

They walked around until 5 in the morning, when they got back, Olivia fell asleep without even realizing it. Mark stayed up and watched her while he went over his file for work.

"hey" Olivia said sleepily when she woke up at 8, he was sitting on a chair sipping coffee and looking over a file.

"hey, your up, you get enough sleep?" Mark asked looking up at her and putting the file down.

"yea, did you sleep?"

"no, I called everyone and just decided to go over some files, and I got you your favorite, dark coffee with chocolate cherries on the side" He said smiling as he got up and brought her a cup of coffee and a box of chocolates as he sat down next to her.

"thanks, that is my favorite" she said smiling as she took the coffee.

"I know," he said smiling and opened the box for her. She just smiled and took a chocolate out.

"you want one?"

"I already stole some" he said smiling.

"well that's nice of you, get me chocolates and then eat half" she said smiling as she took a sip of coffee.

"what can I say, I'm smooth like that" he said smiling.

"yes, you are" she said smiling and giving him a kiss.

"you want to go get some breakfast?" he offered.

"sure, Il be right back" she replied as she got up and went to the bathroom.

They went to the restaurant across the hotel, they ordered the food and just waited.

"hey Mark?" Olivia said looking up at him.

"Yea honey?" he said looking up.

"I don't want to live in that house anymore"

"ok, I understand, Il start looking for another house, its not a problem" He said taking her hand across the table.

"ok, thanks"

"no problem"

"hey, I need to tell you what's been bothering me"

"go ahead, I'm listening" Mark replied looking at her.

"um…I want to transfer out of SVU" Olivia said

A/N: how's that for a cliffhanger, well hope you like, leave reviews if you want more!


	4. Kiss and gunshot dont mix

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?" Mark asked sort of shocked what she had on her mind. She didn't get to answer since the waiter got to their table with plates full of food. They said nothing until the waiter walked away from the table.

"Well…I…just wasn't sure what to do, so I didn't want to talk about it" Olivia answered as she pushed the food around on her plate.

"Well do you know what you're going to do since your finally talking about?" Mark asked as he watched her play with the food.

"Yea, I decided I will stay, I mean the incident was like a rude awakening" Olivia answered as she took a sip of water and looked out the window.

"Ok, if you want, I'm not going to sway your decision either way, but what was the rude awakening for?" He asked watching her stare at the busy streets outside; she finally looked over at him.

"Everyday we go in and there's another victim, it just never seemed to stop and never get better, like we weren't doing enough and that those bastards just kept multiplying every time we put one of them in jail," she said playing with the sugar packet, he could tell there was more that she wanted to say, so he just let her talk "but last night made me realize that I cant sit back and let that happen to some girl, so I'm going to keep being on SVU, to prevent as many of those bastards to do something like that or something worse to some innocent women" Olivia finished starring outside again, getting mad as she thought about all the cases before, Mark could see it in her eyes what she was thinking of and he just looked at her with a small smirk, thinking how much talent she had toward handling victims.

She felt his eyes on her; she looked over at him and saw his small smirk. "what?" she asked sort of confused.

"Nothing, just thinking how you would love to beat up one those bastards right now" he answered smiling. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yea I would, but I'll settle for kicking your ass" she teased smiling, she knew how cute he found it when she made fun of him.

"Oh…good one" he said smiling and putting up his hand for a Hi-Five, she laughed and gave him a Hi-Five over the table.

"Lets eat the food before it gets cold" Olivia suggested smiling. He just smiled and stole some fries from her plate. She smiled and grabbed the eggs that were on his plate.

"Touché, detective" he said laughing, she just laughed.

"Morning" a voice behind them said, Olivia turned around and Mark looked up. Casey was standing with Melinda.

"The doctor and the lawyer, its early in the morning, go away" Mark said smiling. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What's up?" Olivia asked looking at the two.

"Mark be a gentleman, move so us ladies can sit" Melinda said smiling.

"Ladies? Where?" He teased trying not to burst with laughter. Casey smiled and grabbed a fry from Olivia's plate and threw it at him. "She wasn't this violent at the wedding" Mark said smiling as he got up and pulled another chair at the table.

"It teaches you not to mess with a lawyer" Olivia said smiling.

"Mark, I'll warn you now, girl talk ahead, so…" Melinda said smiling as she sat down.

"Thanks for the warning, I'm going to be manly and go watch a football game" Mark said smiling as he grabbed his drink from the table and gave a kiss to Olivia and went by the bar.

"How you holding up?" Casey asked.

"Better, you two track me down just for that?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"We weren't even tracking you down, came for breakfast before Casey preps me for court" Melinda answered as she grabbed some of Mark's food.

"Fun, free breakfast and court in one day, your on a role Melinda" Olivia said smiling.

"Yea, he wont mind, I called about your house and it should be back to normal by tomorrow, they are still taking pictures and writing reports and stuff"

"You guys still going to live there?" Casey asked.

"No, were going to look for another house, I don't want to live there anymore, and Mark doesn't want me to live somewhere with bad memories" Olivia answered.

"I have to find myself a Mark" Casey said, almost like a statement. Olivia and Melinda looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes you do sweetie, don't bring us down with your sad life" Melinda teased.

"Shut up" Casey mumbled smiling and rolling her eyes.

"You want me to ask Mark to set you up with one of his friends?" Olivia asked smiling, knowing the answer she was going to get.

"No, he would set me with the biggest loser for fun" Casey said defensively. Melinda just smiled.

"He would not" Olivia said smiling, Casey gave her a look like 'are you kidding me?' Olivia just smiled "ok, maybe he would cause he likes to get amusement from your misery" Olivia said laughing, Melinda broke into laughter as well.

"Funny, really funny, thank you, your husband by the way" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"You did start it, that year on April fools, when you hid all of his clothes early in the morning" Melinda said trying to stop laughing.

"Olivia helped me, and it was pretty funny, oh the good times" Casey said smiling.

"I'm his wife, he's not going to get back at me, you know he likes pranks, so you knew the consequences of leaving him in his boxers" Olivia said laughing.

"I feel lonely, are you three done with girly talks for the morning?" Mark asked appearing at the table.

"Yea, sit down" Olivia answered, Mark grabbed a chair and sat done next to Olivia.

"So what did you ladies talk about that made you laugh, I could hear you at the bar?" he asked smiling.

"You're ass" Melinda answered smiling.

"I have a nice ass, nothing to laugh about, you want to see?" Mark asked smiling and pointing at his butt.

"I don't want to see, I want to kick" Casey answered smiling.

"You're a lawyer, you want to kick everyone's ass" Mark replied.

"No, yours only" Casey said.

"Hey I got an idea, lets talk about something different then my husbands ass" Olivia suggested smiling.

"You ate my food!" Mark yelled out looking at his half eaten plate of food.

"Melinda, not me, all her" Casey said pointing at Melinda.

"And you call yourself a lawyer? Giving up your friend like that, not cool Casey" Mark said smiling and shaking his head.

"You call yourself FBI? You noticed after sitting here 5 minutes, not very Sherlock like Mark" Casey said smiling and shaking her head the same way he did. He started laughing and gave her a Hi-Five over the table.

"You two are too good of friends, lets order food, Mark is paying" Olivia said smiling.

"Of course Mark is paying, what else is new, and hopefully he gets to eat this time for the food he pays for" Mark said smiling as he gave a look to Melinda, who just smiled. The other girls just smiled.

They ate for another hour, before the girls had to leave for Melinda to be prepped for court.

"So what do you want to do now?" Mark asked as he pulled out his credit card to pay for the breakfast.

"I don't know, any ideas?" Olivia asked as she sipped on her water.

"Well its 10, so any ideas?" Mark asked smiling.

"Its 10:01 now, any ideas?" Olivia asked laughing.

"Lets do this for another 3 hours and maybe we can come up with something" Mark said smiling as gave the credit card to the waiter.

"How long do you think it would last?"

"Maybe 5 minutes, before we start throwing things at each other, because we couldn't come up with any ideas" Mark said laughing.

"Very pathetic, we have a day off and we cant even come up with anything" Olivia said smiling as the waiter came back carrying the credit card and handed it over to Mark.

"Speak for yourself, I got an idea, lets go pick up James and go ice skating, since we haven't done that in a while" Mark suggested as he got up and held out Olivia's coat for her so she can put it on.

"Good idea, lets go" She said giving him a kiss and throwing him his coat, he smiled and putted it on and followed her outside.

They arrived at Mark's sister's house to pick up James around 12.

"What do you want to tell him?" Olivia asked as they got out of the car.

"Melinda said they should be done with the house by tomorrow, right? So lets tell him he can spend another night here since he likes to hang out here, and when we get the new house Il figure it out" Mark answered as he put his arm around her waist and walked toward the house.

"Ok, you got it" Olivia agreed as she placed her arm around his waist.

They walked up to the house and Mark rang the doorbell. A woman who was the same height as Olivia, and looked a lot like Mark, opened the door.

"Hey you two" She greeted them as she gave each one a big hug.

"Hey Kristen, how are you?" Olivia asked her sister in-law.

"I'm great, was everything ok? Mark sounded kind of weird this morning" Kristen asked.

"I was just tired, where's James?" Mark asked.

"His upstairs playing video games with the boys"

"Ok, Il be right back" Mark said as he went upstairs to his nephew's room.

Olivia sat down and talked to Kristen about what happened while Mark got James. He came back down 10 minutes later, with James on his back, a boy who looked younger then James was clung to his neck and Mark holding him with one arm, and another boy who looked like he was a little older then James in his other arm, all three boys were messing with his hair. Olivia and Kristen looked up and smiled when they saw him.

"They attacked you again?" Kristen asked smiling.

"Yea," Mark choked out since his neck was being pulled from the back by James and being pulled to the front by the other boy.

"Guys, I think Uncle Mark needs to breath" Kristen said taking her sons off of Mark.

"Thanks, I swear I started seeing two of you" Mark said smiling and fixing his hair.

"Hi Mom" James yelled out as he saw Olivia, he jumped off of James's back and ran to her.

"Hi honey" Olivia said smiling and picking him up.

"Dad says were going ice skating, do I have to? Cause I want to finish the game" James asked looking at her.

"You can finish it tonight, cause your spending another night here, deal?" Olivia asked smiling as she held him.

"I am?" James asked very happily.

"yea, so lets get going so, you can hang out with Nick and Patrick after" Olivia answered kissing him on the forehead and putting him down on the ground. Nick and Patrick heard he was coming after and all three gave each other Hi-Fives and smiled.

"Hey Uncle Mark, you bring us presents?" Patrick asked starring up at Mark.

"No, why would I? You messed with my hair and attacked me when I went into your room" Mark said kneeling down to the eye level of the small boy.

"Oh please, be a good sport, its all in fun," Nick said to Mark and ran over to Olivia. "You bring us anything, aunt Olivia?" he asked looking up at her.

"No, but I had this pain in my back, for some odd reason…lets see what that was" Olivia said smiling and pulled out three chocolate bars from her back pocket. All three boys smiled and ran over to her, all at the same time reached for it.

"That's for the grown ups" Mark said smiling and taking the chocolate from Olivia, he passed one to Kristen and gave one to Olivia.

"Can we have some?" James asked looking up at Mark.

"Give me a kiss, and Il let you have it" Mark said smiling and kneeling down. James smiled and gave him a kiss and took the chocolate. Patrick and Nick did the same with Olivia and Kristen.

"Lets go ice skating" James mumbled as he ate his chocolate after the boys ran upstairs.

"Lets go" Olivia said smiling and putting James's jacket on him.

"If you guys need anything, you call me, ok?" Kristen said as she gave Mark a hug.

"We will, thanks for letting him sleepover here tonight" Olivia said smiling, as Mark helped James put on his shoes.

"Its not a problem, you take care of yourself, ok?" Kristen replied as she gave a hug to Olivia.

"I will, bye" Olivia said smiling as they walked out the door.

They arrived at the ice skating rink around 2.

"Be careful" Mark warned as he helped James and Olivia on the ice.

"You need to save us if we fall since you were on the hockey team in college." Olivia said smiling as she held onto James's hand.

"I will, don't worry" Mark said as he skated around them.

"How do you do that so fast dad?" James asked looking at him.

"Practice, lots and lots of practice, you need to learn how not to fall first, before you can skate really fast" Mark answered as he took James hand and Olivia held onto the other one.

"I might, if you two let go of me" James said looking up at them.

"Were cool, you're lucky you have such cool parents" Mark said smiling teasing him on purpose.

"Dad don't say your cool, then you're not cool" James whined. Olivia and Mark just smiled. Olivia lost balance and grabbed Mark's arm and pulled him down when she fell. James was still standing and laughed hysterically watching them fall. She ended up falling right on top of him, by accident her butt landed on his hand.

"I don't mind this" Mark said smiling and gently squeezing her butt, she smiled and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Who's cool now?" James teased looking at them on the ground.

"Fine, you can be the cool one in the family" Mark said smiling as he got up. "it was her fault I fell" he said smiling as he took Olivia's hand and helped her up.

"It was gravity" Olivia said smiling as she held on to his hand, James skated in front of them. He lost balance and fell, Mark jumped over him, Olivia tripped and fell. Mark started laughing as he skated back to them.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked smiling as he kneeled down by the two.

"I'm ok" James answered as he grabbed on to Mark's shoulder and pulled himself up.

"You ok honey?" Mark asked taking Olivia's hand.

"Yea I'm fine, you left me alone to trip over our son" Olivia said smiling. Mark smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Il trip next time, so you can laugh at my pain" Mark said smiling as he pulled her up.

"Dad, can you do any tricks when you skate in hockey?" Mark asked as he skated by them.

"Yea, a lot" Mark answered while he was holding Olivia's hand.

"Do one" James pleaded.

"No its ok" Mark said.

"Please" James begged.

"Yes, please" Olivia added.

"Fine, but you asked for it" Mark warned smiling as he let go of Olivia's hand and started skating fast toward a wall.

"What does he mean by that?" James asked smiling looking up at Olivia.

"I don't know, but it cant be good for us" Olivia answered also confused.

Mark went toward one wall, jumped and hit the wall with his skates and started skating back to them, he glided his skates on the ice and covered both Olivia and James in ice.

"There's your defense trick" Mark said smiling, looking at them covered in ice.

"Well thank you," Olivia said smiling and wiping the ice off of her face.

"Sure, you guys look nice wet" Mark teased trying not to laugh.

"Dude, that was so cool, you have to show me how to do that" James said excitedly as he wiped the snow off his face.

"First you need to learn how to skate, go skate" Mark said wiping some snow off of James's jacket, James smiled and started skating.

"How's my wet brown eyed girl doing?" Mark said smiling and taking Olivia's hand.

"Wet, that's how I'm doing" Olivia said smiling. He smiled and pulled her toward him, she just stood there letting the skates do all the work.

"I love it when you're wet, you look so cute" Mark said smiling as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Thank you, but I prefer dry" Olivia said smiling and kissed him.

The loud sound of a gunshot interrupted their kiss.


	5. We have to keep calm for him

A/N: this is a short chapter just to let you know the details of the gunshot that interrupted Olivia's kiss.

As they were kissing, they heard a loud bang and both of them knew what it was since they were around gunshots before. Mark grabbed and pulled Olivia down, the whole skating park was on the floor and totally confused. Both of them automatically started looking for James.

"Mark!" Olivia screamed when she saw James lying on the ice with blood around him.

"Shit!" Mark cursed and crawled over to James, Olivia followed quickly. They stared at him to try and figure out where the blood was coming from. James was already unconscious.

"He's leg" Olivia said and pointed to James's bloody leg. Mark grabbed his own sweater and pulled it off and wrapped it around the gunshot wound. They heard commotion and both of them looked up.

Two guys were wrestling with a kid who looked like he was 16 and had a gun in his hand. Mark and Olivia figured out that it was a teenager who shot James. Mark looked pissed and was ready to beat the crap out of him. Olivia could tell what he was thinking.

"Mark don't, let's just get him to the hospital" Olivia said trying to keep calm, also wanting to punch that kid.

"Yea, you're right, lets go" Mark replied and picked up James in his arms and carried him to their car. James's leg was still bleeding and covered Mark completely in blood.

Olivia sat in the back trying to stop the bleeding while she cried and Mark drove the car trying to calm her down.

"He has a gunshot wound on his calf" Olivia told on of the doctors that she knew since her and Elliot were almost always at that hospital for a victim.

"Ok, get him ready for surgery," the doctor told one of the nurses as Mark placed him on the bed.

"Detective Benson wait here" The nurse told Olivia as they rushed James into a room. Olivia started pacing around the waiting room, Mark sat down and started filling out forms.

"We shouldn't have let him out of our site, it was just a second that we looked away" Olivia said quickly as she paced around the room.

"Sweetie calm down, it wasn't our fault" Mark tried to calm her down, and did the paper work to keep himself calm.

"I know, but I mean it was just one second that we looked away" Olivia said as she sat down next to Mark and started crying. Mark put one arm around her and hugged her.

"We have to keep calm for him, even if we were there we couldn't have prevented it" Mark whispered and kissed her on the forehead, she nodded and wiped her tears.

He kept one arm around her while he filled out forms; she just rested her head on his chest as they waited for James's surgery to be over.


	6. Saving the world

"Detective Benson" the doctor said coming out of the surgery room, Olivia and Mark both stood up.

"Is he ok?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, he will recover, there was a exit wound so hardly no damage. It didn't hit any major arteries, but he did lose a lot of blood, so we have to keep him here for at least two days" the doctor explained.

"When do you think he will wake up?" Mark asked.

"Well he was unconscious from the pain, and the blood loss added to that, and we gave him morphine, so my best guess will be about 5 to 10 hours, you can go see him if you want now" The doctor said and pointed to a room down the hall.

"Thanks" Mark said shaking the doctors hand.

"No problem," the doctor said with a smirk and shook hands with Olivia and left.

"I'm going to get cleaned up, why don't you go in the room and I'll meet you there" Mark suggested. Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss and went inside James's room. Mark went to the bathroom to clean off the blood.

Olivia went in and looked at James sleeping. His leg was propped up on a couple of pillows and he had tubes inside of his arms for the morphine. Olivia sat down next to him and stroked his hair; a tear ran down her cheek as she watched her son in the hospital.

She heard a knock on the door and wiped her tears before she turned around. Elliot came in quietly.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked knowing neither her or Mark called him.

"Got a call about a teen shooting at a ice skating park, heard what happened and witnesses told me the parents took the victim to the hospital, and since this is closest hospital figured it was here, the nurse told me you were in here" Elliot answered sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Yea, who was the teenager?"

"Some random kid, got hands on a gun and pulled the trigger, civilians held him until uniforms got to the scene. How is he doing?"

"Good, there was a exit wound, should be awake in 10 hours,"

"Where's Mark?"

"Bathroom, getting cleaned up, he got James's blood all over him" Olivia answered as she started stroking James's hair again. Mark walked in, with traces of blood still on his shirt.

"Hey Elliot, what are you doing here?" Mark asked as he closed the door.

Elliot explained everything all over to Mark. Mark was sitting on another chair next to the bed, holding James's hand.

"Captain told me neither of you are allowed by the teen, since he is afraid you two will beat the crap out of him" Elliot told them with a smirk. Olivia and Mark just smiled. "I'm going to get going, call if you need anything," Elliot said as he got up.

"Thanks El" Olivia said smiling.

"No problem, bye" Elliot said and left the room.

"You want me to go get some coffee for us?" Olivia asked.

"I'll get it, stay here with him" Mark said getting up and giving her a kiss.

"Strong coffee" Olivia told him smiling.

"Of course" Mark said and left the room.

It was already 11 at night, Mark and Olivia were sitting in James's room sipping on coffee all night and watching him.

"Why don't you go home and get changed and get some sleep" Olivia suggested.

"No I'm fine" Mark said and rubbed his eyes, obviously tired since he didn't sleep the night before either.

"He should be up soon, its better not to have blood on you when he wakes up" Olivia said taking Mark's hand.

"I know, but I don't want to leave you here"

"I'll be fine, go ahead"

"No, plus you know I wont be able to sleep knowing you're here alone, I'm fine I got coffee in me, and I'm with you, so I'm fine" Mark said smiling and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a stubborn ass," Olivia said smiling.

"I know," He said smiling.

"You want me to go get you a shirt at a store that's close by here?"

"There's nothing open now, it's almost midnight"

"I know of something near here, I'll be back," Olivia said getting up.

"I want the color blue" he said smiling. She smiled and gave him a kiss and walked out of the room.

She came back around 12; Mark was sleeping resting his head on James's bed. She walked in and just smiled.

"Hey sweetie" She whispered placing one hand on his shoulder. He woke up and looked up with sleepy eyes.

"Is my shirt blue? If its not I'm going back to sleep" he said smiling as he rubbed his eyes.

"Will baby blue do, your majesty?" Olivia teased as she pulled out a baby blue shirt out of a bag.

"I prefer navy blue, but I'll take it" He said smiling as he pulled off his bloody shirt.

"What's that?" Olivia asked placing her hand on his bare back and looking at bruise.

"When I fell off the fire escape," Mark answered as he took the clean shirt.

"I still owe you a massage, I guess you have no luck this week" Olivia said smiling.

"I know, no massage, no sex, this week sucks," He said smiling as he pulled on the shirt. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes and started kissing him.

"Gross," they heard James mumble. They stopped kissing and smiled, both of them got up and sat on the bed next to him.

"Hi sweetheart, how do feel?" Olivia asked moving his hair out of his face.

"Not so good, I feel sleepy and my leg hurts" James said taking Olivia's hand.

"You will feel sleepy for a while cause of the medicine," Mark told him.

"What happened? Last thing I remember is being at the ice skating park" James asked looking up at Mark.

"There was an accident and you hurt your leg, but you will be fine," Olivia told him, not wanting to scare him by telling him he got shot.

"Oh, are you two ok?" James asked, Olivia smiled knowing he got his selflessness from Mark.

"Were fine, why don't you get some rest, if you need us were right here ok?" Olivia told him.

"Ok, dad can you buy me a big Mac I'm getting hungry?" James asked looking up at Mark.

"You want some food now?" Mark asked.

"No, I'm too sleepy to eat, can I get some when I wake up?"

"Sure, you'll have a big Mac when you wake up" Mark said smiling.

"Ok, thanks, goodnight" James said and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight" Olivia whispered and kissed him on the forehead.

Mark and Olivia went outside the room so they wouldn't wake him up.

"Just go in the morning since nothing is open now, you know he wont wake up until 9 or 10" Olivia told him standing outside of the room with James.

"Yea, I know, why don't you go get some sleep it's late and I'll stay here with him," Mark suggested.

"Did you forget I'm a stubborn ass also?" Olivia said smiling.

"Of course you are, lets go sleep on those uncomfortable chairs all night" Mark said smiling.

"I'm going to get some chips or something from the vending machine, him talking about food made me realize I'm hungry, I'll be right back" Olivia said giving him a kiss. Mark nodded and went inside the room, while Olivia went down the hall.

She was getting chips when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Fin talking to a nurse.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked walking over to him holding a couple of bags of chips in her hand.

"Victim, Elliot is talking to her, how's James?" Fin asked as the nurse went to her computer to find something.

"He's good, just woke up and is already demanding food," Olivia answered smiling.

"Like his father, Mark did that when he spent the night at my house before your wedding," Fin said rolling his eyes as he waited for the nurse.

"You offered, it's bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day" Olivia said smiling.

"Its bad luck having him at my house wanting food" Fin said with a smirk. Olivia just smiled.

"Here you go detective" the nurse said handing Fin a piece of paper.

"Thanks," Fin said taking the paper as he and Olivia looked at it.

"Admitted an hour ago, did you do rape kit?" Olivia asked looking up from the paper and to the nurse.

"Yea, we sent it to your labs already" the nurse answered.

"She saw nothing," Elliot said coming out of the room.

"How old?" Olivia asked.

"Around 20" Elliot answered.

"Damn, you want me to talk to her?" Olivia asked.

"What about Mark and James?" Elliot asked.

"James fell asleep already and I'm guessing Mark did also by now, its not a problem"

"Ok, sure" Elliot said knowing the girl would tell her more then him.

"Ok, don't eat my chips" Olivia warned putting the chips down on the counter, both guys smirked. She gave them a look even though she knew they were going to eat it on purpose cause she told them not to.

She went into the room where the victim was, Elliot and Fin smiled and opened up all her bags of chips.

"Did you talk to that teen that shot James?" Fin asked stuffing some chips in his mouth.

"Yea, he said that his friend passed the gun to him to show it off and he pulled the trigger by accident" Elliot answered taking some chips from the bag.

"Do you know how Novak will charge him?"

"She was debating with his attorney today since the kid is 17, they were supposed to go up against a judge today so I don't know" Elliot answered.

Olivia came out of the room and both guys hid the empty chips bag under their seat.

"Date rape" Olivia said coming up to them.

"She knew him?" Fin asked standing up.

"Yea, didn't want to tell Elliot cause it was her boyfriend and she was scared, Fin you have my chips on your shirt" Olivia said with a smirk, Fin smirked and brushed the crumbs off his shirt.

"She gave you a name?" Elliot asked.

"Yea, Joey Rivera," Olivia told him looking at her note pad.

"She could have just told me that and it would be easier," Elliot said.

"Yea well maybe she doesn't like telling chip stealers things, both of you owe me money for chips," Olivia said smiling and handing them the notes. Both guys just smiled as Olivia put more money in the vending machine.

"Goodnight liv, and thanks for the snack" Fin said smirking as he walked by her, Elliot laughed and followed him. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes as she pulled out two bags of chips from the vending machine.

She came in the room and as she suspected Mark was already sleeping. His legs on the end of the bed and he was slouched down in the chair. Olivia just smiled and sat down next to him and slowly opened the bag of chips. Mark heard it and opened his eyes, but not moving from his slouching position.

"What took you so long?" He whispered half asleep.

"I was saving the world," Olivia whispered smiling.

"Good" Mark mumbled and fell asleep again. Olivia just chuckled and ate her chips.

Mark woke up at 7, Olivia was sleeping with her head on her hands slouched in her chair and her legs on top of his. He slowly picked up her legs and pulled out his and put her feet back on the bed. James was still sleeping. Mark got up and stretched and went to get breakfast for everyone.

He came back at 8 and everyone was still sleeping, he carried two bags full of food from McDonalds. Olivia woke up when she smelled the fries.

"Hey, when did you sneak out?" She asked taking off her legs off the bed and sitting up in her chair.

"An hour ago, I didn't want to bother you so I let you sleep,"

"Thanks, and you came with food and coffee, you are my other half" She said smiling and getting up and taking a cup of coffee.

"Yes I am, and that's not coffee…" Mark warned but didn't get to finish since Olivia sprayed root beer in his face. She hated the taste of root beer; she sprayed it by accident at his face since she just wanted it out of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry" she said trying not to laugh looking at him soaked in root beer.

"Thank you sweetheart" Mark said just standing there. She smiled and grabbed a napkin and wiped his face.

"Why did you put root beer in a coffee cup?" She asked smiling.

"Cause I like it when my wife spits it out on me" He said smiling and wiping his face. "They ran out of cups, this is coffee," He said handing her a cup, with a big letter C written on it.

"If only I saw that C earlier" She said smiling.

"So much for detective," he said smiling and kissing her on the cheek to get root beer on her purposely. She laughed and wiped her face.

"Mom are you done throwing root beer at dad, cause I want my food" James said smiling who was awake during the whole thing.

"Oh good morning sweetie, yea dad is soaked enough," Olivia said smiling as she handed James food.

"Buddy what do want root beer or coke?" Mark asked.

"Root beer, and not the one mom spit at you" James said smiling.

"Well thank you for the reminder" Mark said smiling as he handed him a cup.

"When did you wake up?" Olivia asked looking at James.

"The point of dad warning you it wasn't coffee, during the good part" James said and took a big bite of his burger. Olivia and Mark just laughed.

"Well it looks like someone is feeling better" Mark said handing a burger to Olivia and sitting down.

"My leg still feels weird but I'm not that sleepy as I was last night" James said eating his food.

"Good, your leg will feel weird for a while cause its healing" Olivia told him.

"Oh, but watching dad get soaked in root beer helps ease the pain away" James said laughing hysterically. Olivia laughed, Mark just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Jeez James, I can hear you down the hall" John said coming into the room, with Elliot behind him.

"Hey John, hey Elliot" James said smiling as they came in.

"How you feeling?" Elliot asked.

"Good, mom spit root beer at dad earlier" James said laughing.

"Something I wanted to do for so long" John said smirking, James laughed even harder. Mark and Olivia just smiled glad to see him laugh.

"We got you something to make you feel better" Elliot said taking out a box from a bag, it was wrapped in white paper and then signed by everyone at the precinct.

"You got me peoples signatures?" James asked giving them a confused look.

"The present is under the signatures, the wrapping paper is your card" John told him. James nodded and handed it to Olivia. She opened it for him, not tearing the paper.

"Wow" James yelled out smiling looking at a box for a Gameboy.

"Wow, you guys didn't need to buy him that, a Gameboy is expensive" Olivia said looking at the present.

"Everyone chipped in so it wasn't that much money, we also got you some games, Dickie told me these were the games everyone plays" Elliot said and handed him three games.

"Awesome, thanks" James said smiling and taking the games.

"No problem, next time mom spits root beer at dad, call me ok?" John said smirking.

"You got it" James said and gave him a hi-five and grabbed the box.

"Dude finish your food first, you don't want ketchup on your present" Mark said taking the box from him. James just nodded and returned to his food.

"Were going to go, bye guys, hope you feel better James" Elliot said smiling.

"Thanks, thank everyone at mom's work for the present" James said waving.

"Liv, your kid makes me look bad, even I'm not that polite" John said smirking.

"Everyone makes you look bad" Mark said smiling, John just rolled his eyes.

"I will James, bye guys" Elliot said and opened the door.

"Bye, thanks for coming" Olivia said.

"I only regret not seeing mom spit root beer at dad" John said smiling as he walked to the door, James started laughing hysterically "bye guys" John said smiling and closing the door behind him.

A/N: Leave reviews, and Il update sooner! No reviews equals no story! Please leave reviews cause I'm addicted to them lol!


	7. Today i handcuffed my wife

"Hey I got the financial records for Joey Rivera, since you couldn't find him and there's interesting news on him" Casey said coming into the squad room carrying papers.

"What is it?" Olivia asked who got back to work after James left the hospital.

"He's dead" Casey answered handing her the papers. Everyone turned around and looked at her.

"Well are job just got more complicated cause the dead are raping people now" John said shaking his head. Fin just rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Elliot asked going over to Olivia to look at the papers.

"He died two years ago" Olivia answered.

"Car bomb" Elliot added with an expression that everyone could tell he didn't believe that for a second.

"Something smells fishy" John said taking the paper from them.

"Well someone is trying to cover something up, lets find out who" Cragen said. Everyone nodded and sat at there computers and started doing research.

"Hey liv, how's James?" Casey asked coming up to her desk.

"He's good, Mark had to go back to work so he's with Kristen now" Olivia answered as she typed on her computer.

"He should have fun there, I have to go, call me if you find anything" Casey said and left the squad room.

"I got something," Fin said printing out a paper.

"What is it?" Elliot asked looking away from his computer.

"He had meetings with the feds right before his alleged car bomb," Fin answered

"Maybe he's in witness protection, lets go find out," Elliot said getting up. Olivia got up and followed him.

They arrived at the FBI building an hour later. They waited in the hallway for the Assistant Director.

"Detective Benson you here to see Mark?" An agent asked walking by them.

"No, business visit" Olivia answered, she could recognize the agent from their wedding.

"Oh, if you want to see him his in interrogation now, its pretty fun to watch him" The agent said smiling and walked away.

"Benson, Stabler?" A man said walking up behind them. Both of them turned around.

"Yes, Detective Stabler this is my partner Detective Benson" Elliot said shaking hands with the man.

"nice to meet you, lets go in my office" The man said pointing to a room. Elliot and Olivia nodded and followed him.

"Who are you asking about?" The AD asked sitting down in his chair.

"Joey Rivera, we believe he is in witness protection and he raped a women" Elliot answered.

"I can't just tell you where a witness is"

"We have a complaint and a positive Id against him, we need to have him in our custody" Olivia argued

"I can't just give him up because someone said they got attacked by him" The AD said leaning back in the chair.

"Well your protecting a rapist so maybe you should give him up" Elliot said staring at the man. They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" The man called out.

"Sir the perp confess…oh hi" Mark said as he opened the door and saw Olivia and Elliot.

"Ok, we'll deal with that later, you're a lead agent so come in here" The AD motioned for Mark to come in. Mark came in and closed the door "These are detectives…"

"I know who they are sir" Mark cut him off.

"Ok, fine, whatever, but they are trying to take one of your witness out of the program so I suggest you talk" The AD said looking at Mark.

"Who?" Mark asked looking at Elliot and Olivia.

"Joey Rivera, he raped a women and assaulted her, she made a positive ID on him" Elliot said giving Mark a paper.

"Sir, this isn't just my guy, its also Kennedy's" Mark said looking at his AD.

"so? You're one of the agents, why don't you want this?"

"Um…sir, detective Benson is my wife" Mark answered.

"don't give me that crap Anderson, I don't care if she is, it's your case and your not letting it get blown by two cops…"

"Detectives," Mark interrupted. "Sir" He added quickly.

"Anderson, your perp is going crazy, we need you now!" An agent yelled as he opened the door to the office. Mark ran out the door as he heard commotion in the interrogation room.

He came back 10 minutes later with a cut above his eye.

"What happened?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Perp got out of control, no dig deal" Mark answered as he held a napkin on his cut.

"Anderson, please tell these detectives they can't have Rivera in their custody" The AD said looking up at Mark. Olivia and Elliot looked at him.

"Um…you can't have him in your custody" Mark mumbled trying to look anywhere else but Olivia.

"Why not? Mark he raped and beat a women" Olivia argued getting up.

"I'm sorry, I cant allow him in your custody" Mark said looking at her.

"why not?" Elliot asked getting up.

"I cant say" Mark said feeling very bad that he couldn't give them their perp.

"Mark c'mon, he raped a women, he deserves to go to jail" Olivia said looking up at him. Mark took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Look, I cant let you have him, and I cant say why, but I'll tell you this as a friend stop your investigation now" Mark said sincerely looking at both of them.

"You heard my agent, you can leave now officers…" The AD said with a smirk.

"Detectives!" Mark snapped at him.

"Whatever, say goodbye to your wife and her friend cause they need to go now" The AD said smirking. Elliot and Olivia said nothing and walked out of the office.

"Guys, wait up" Mark called behind them.

"What? Any other rapists you want to protect?" Elliot said staring at him.

"C'mon, I have a job just like you, give me a break Elliot" Mark said looking at him.

"I'll wait in the car" Elliot said and walked away.

"How can you just protective a rapist?" Olivia said looking up at him.

"I'm not protecting him cause I want to, its…its stuff I cant tell you" Mark said

"What stuff?"

"its on need to know bases, and I'm not allowed to tell you, but please tell me you will stay away from this case?"

"Fine, I'll see you later" Olivia said and walked away. Mark let out a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair and walked back to the interrogation room.

Elliot and Olivia got to the precinct later on, both depressed they couldn't get their perp.

"Why are you two so sad?" Fin asked as they walked in.

"Feds won't let us have him," Elliot answered as he sat down on his chair.

"maybe you don't need them, victim just called, Mr. Rivera is still in her house trying to apologize" Munch said putting down the phone.

"Lets go" Elliot said, Olivia got up and followed him.

They arrived at the house half an hour later. They heard commotion in the back of the house so they ran over there. The Perp had a gun, the victim was already dead, and Mark was pointing his gun at Rivera. Another agent pointed his gun at Elliot and Olivia as they held up their guns.

"Kennedy, their detectives" Mark yelled starring at the perp.

"Put down your weapons," The agent yelled at them.

"Were cops! Elliot yelled.

"Put down your weapons, now!" Kennedy yelled. Rivera shot at Mark. Olivia put down her gun. Kennedy and Elliot jumped for Rivera.

"Are you ok?" Olivia said kneeling down by Mark.

"Yea, I have vest," Mark groaned as he sat up.

"Anderson, cuff them" Kennedy said as he put handcuffs on Rivera.

"What? For what?" Mark said defensively as he got off the ground and peeled off the bullet from his vest.

"Take their guns and handcuff them, they investigated a case that was national security after they were told it was off limits, cuff them" Kennedy said glaring at Mark.

"They don't oppose a threat, there's no reason to cuff them" Mark said starring at the agent.

"They are cops, you know the routine"

"c'mon man, she's my…"

"cuff them and take their guns, that's an order" Kennedy cut him off and gave Mark a look.

"fine, take Rivera up front," Mark said taking Olivia's gun from her holster.

"Fine" Kennedy said pulling Rivera toward their car.

"Elliot let me have your gun" Mark said quietly trying not to look at either one of them.

"You're really going to cuff us?" Elliot asked staring at him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to" Mark answered as he pulled out his gun from his holster. Kennedy came back with handcuffs in his hands. Mark looked at the ground and walked behind Olivia.

"I'm sorry honey" He whispered as he pulled out his handcuffs. Olivia said nothing and put her hands behind her back. Mark put them on as lightly as he could.

"You forgetting something Anderson?" Kennedy said looking at Mark "You didn't search her."

"c'mon, she doesn't have anything" Mark said looking at him. Kennedy let go of Elliot and walked over to them.

"If you wont act like a federal agent, I will" He said staring at Mark, he put his hand on Olivia's waist to search for a gun. Mark grabbed him by the neck and pushed him up against a wall.

"You touch my wife again, I swear I'll kill you" Mark threatened in a low voice as Kennedy tried to breath, "You understand me?" Kennedy nodded as his face started turning really red.

"Mark let him go!" Olivia yelled watching him. Mark let him go, he kneeled down and started coughing and catching air.

They arrived at the FBI building an hour later. Olivia was in one interrogation room and Elliot in the other.

"They don't know anything, just let them go!" Mark yelled at one of the agents.

"They are under investigation, we have to interrogate them!" The agent yelled back.

"They are cops for gods sake, of course they will investigate one of their crimes"

"It was national security, and they knew not to investigate Joey Rivera, he was our suspect, for something more dangerous then rape!"

"Fine, but both of them are stubborn as hell so good luck getting anything from them, cause I'm not going to help you interrogate my wife" Mark said and walked away.

After 20 minutes of interrogating Elliot and Olivia they let them go. They sat in an office waiting for their guns and badges.

"I told you two to stay away, why didn't you listen to me?" Mark yelled as he came in carrying their holsters and badges.

"well we found our perp so we decided to take him" Elliot said shrugging.

"Well congrats, your now under investigation by the FBI and IAB" Mark said handing them their guns and badges.

"What did Rivera do?" Olivia asked clipping her badge on her belt.

"He was part of a organization that dealt with Anthrax, that's all I can say for now, your victim was just a road bump for infecting more people with Anthrax" Mark answered.

"Ok, well, we're going to go to let everyone know what happened" Elliot said getting up.

"ok, next time don't be such a stubborn ass and listen to me" Mark said with a smirk.

"I'll try but I'll doubt it will happen, bye" Elliot said smirking and walking out the door.

"I'll see you later" Olivia said as she headed for the door. Mark grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked in a low voice.

"yea, I'm fine, I'll see you tonight" She said smiling and walking out the door.

Mark got home at 8.

"Honey?" He called out because there was complete silence.

"Kitchen" He heard Olivia call back.

He put some files on the table and walked over to the kitchen. The kitchen was dimmed and candles were on the table with food and wine.

"Where's James?" He asked smiling looking at her in an apron by the stove.

"Kristen's house for the night, thought we have a night alone" Olivia answered as she turned off the stove.

"Really? So I can finally get that massage?" He asked smiling as he walked behind her.

"and maybe more" She said smiling.

"Really? I like that idea" He said untying her apron. She turned around and pulled off his tie.

"You want to eat first?" She asked getting close to his face.

"no" He answered as he pulled her closer to him.

"ok" She said smiling as she started unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled off her shirt and started kissing her chest. She grabbed his belt and pulled it off.

"You know today I handcuffed my wife and I didn't get any during it" Mark said smiling as he unbuttoned her jeans.

"well you will get some now, but not in the kitchen" Olivia said smiling pulling off his shirt and touching his muscles. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I want massage before or after, your choice" He said smiling as he carried her to their room, he grabbed the wine that was sitting on the table in one hand and carried her with the other.

"after, I want massage after also" She said smiling as he put her on the bed.

"You got it," He said smiling as he sat on top of her and kissed her neck and chest. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"You know I found it very sexy that you threatened an agent because he touched me" She said smiling as she ran her hands over his body and got turned on by all of his muscles.

"You did? Well I find you sexy no matter what" He said taking her jeans and pulling them off.

"Liar" She teased smiling.

"you wish, you know the only reason I married you is because you hot, plus I'm scared of you" He said smiling as unhooked her bra and sat on top of her.

"what a coincidence, same here, except the scared part cause you don't scare me one bit, sine your a dork" she said laughing as she unbuttoned his pants.

"I'm the dork? Well your about to have sex with a dork and I'm about to have sex with the hottest cop in New York, so I think I win" He said laughing, Olivia smiled and turned over to sit on top of him as she pinned his wrists against the pillow.

"Who wins now?" she said smiling.

"I still do, cause the sexiest women is sitting on me," Mark said smiling as he freed his hands and sat up to face her.

"what?"

"I love you" he whispered as he gently kissed her.

"I love you too" she whispered and grabbed his neck and kissed him harder.


	8. Witness in the next room

It was 1 in the morning. They fell back on their beds panting and sweating, only a blanket covering them.

"Wow" Mark said smiling and breathing hard.

"Amazing" She said smiling and breathing hard.

"I love you," He said looking over at her.

"I love you too and not just for your looks" She said smiling and watched his muscular chest that was now sweaty go up and down.

"I'm glad, I love you for everything," He said smiling moving to get on top of her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jeez Mark, we just finished round one, give it time" She teased smiling kissing him gently.

"Not yet, I know, but I have something for you" He said smiling as he reached under the bed.

"Bottle of wine? Cause we finished the last one" She said smiling placing her hand on his bare back and looking at the empty bottle of wine on his nightstand.

"No, but we need more wine" He said smiling as he pulled out a small box. "Happy anniversary" He said smiling as he sat on top of her and handed her the box. Her smile faded. "What's wrong?" He asked stroking her hair.

"I forgot, I'm so sorry" She said looking up at him.

"Oh, then you don't get your present" He said smiling, she looked up at him with a smirk "I'm kidding, open your present" He said giving her the box. She took the box and opened it, her mouth dropped as she looked at a diamond bracelet.

"Oh my god" She said smiling looking at it.

"You like?" He asked smiling and stroking shoulder.

"Oh I love, thank you," she said smiling and giving him a kiss.

"Put it on" he said stroking her arm.

"I feel so bad that I forgot, its just that we had this case and then the whole thing with James, I totally forgot the date, I'm sorry" She apologized stroking his sweaty chest.

"Don't worry about it, I got sex, I'm great now" Mark said smiling and kissing her. She just chuckled and pulled him closer. He grabbed the box and put it on the nightstand while he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you so much, it's not even healthy," She said smiling as he kissed her neck.

"Then I guess I belong in the hospital how much I love you," He said smiling as he ran his hand over body.

"I'll see you there" she giggled as she ran her hand across his muscular back.

"I love your laugh," he said smiling looking into her eyes.

"Focus, c'mon husband round two or what?" She teased smiling, he pressed his body against hers she smiled as she felt his forming erection.

"Jeez, you tired me out during number one, you have to be one of the hottest bossiest women I know" He said smiling as he gently pushed inside of her, just enough to tease her. She let out a small moan and gripped his shoulder.

"Oh c'mon, I know you got more to offer" She teased smiling and biting her lip.

"Yea I do, how about this?" He asked pushing into her a little bit further. She let out a whimper and gripped the side of the bed.

"I was wondering if…" She said panting.

"That?" He asked smiling completely pushing into her, she let out a moan that completely turned him on.

"Oh god, yea that" She said panting with her eyes closed and grabbing the back of his neck. He smiled and slowly moved to satisfy his wife. His phone rang as she planted small warm kisses on his chest.

"Oh hell no" he said and looked at his phone on the nightstand.

"Damn, why don't you get that" She suggested looking at the phone.

"Fuck" He muttered.

"Not the phone, me" She said smiling, he smiled and gave her a kiss. He gently got off of her which made her moan slightly. He fell on his stomach on the bed, half of his body on her and the other half on the edge of the bed to reach his phone.

"What?" He answered annoyed. Olivia looked at him and smiled and stroked his back. "Why can't Kennedy handle it?…fine…Yea I'm coming" Mark said and closed his phone and threw it on the nightstand.

"Work?" she asked looking at him bury his face in on the mattress, she smiled and stroked his hair.

"Yea, I'm sorry," He groaned into the sheets, hating to leave her.

"It's ok, at least we got to finish round one," She said smiling and laying down next to him in the edge of the bed.

"Yea, I have to take a quick cold shower since I'm sweaty" He said smiling as he kissed her. She kissed him and released it so he could shower but he kept on kissing her as he got out of bed.

"Go" she mumbled between his kissing, as he moved out of bed her lips followed.

"I love kissing you, but I have to go now…" Mark said but a noise interrupted them, they both looked at that direction the same time.

"What was that?" Olivia whispered as she grabbed the blanket over her.

"Stay here, I'll check" Mark whispered as he grabbed his boxers "I'm serious, I know your curious about everything, but stay here," He repeated as he pulled on his boxers and looking at her with a smirk. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Mark took his gun from his drawer and walked in the direction of the noise. He saw that the fridge was open and someone was standing behind it, he set his gun ready. He moved toward the fridge, Olivia came by his side also with her gun. He looked at her and rolled his eyes, she smiled, he had to smile how cute she looked with only a bed sheet around her. They moved the fridge door and pointed their guns in the same direction.

"Tommy" Mark muttered and lowered his gun.

"Jeez, you two are a violent couple" A teenager who looked like he was 16 said smiling looking at their guns and opened a sprite. He was wearing a black hoodie and baggy jeans with converse.

"Liv, this is my nephew, Tommy my wife Olivia" Mark introduced as he put his gun to his side.

"Who's son are you?" Olivia asked as she put her gun to her side.

"Mark's oldest brother, Max" Tommy answered and sipped on his sprite.

"Why are you in my house?" Mark asked looking at him.

"Oh, um…can I crash on your couch for tonight?" Tommy asked and then looked at Mark in his boxers and Olivia in her bed sheet and smiled "did I interrupt your night?"

"Shut up, how did you get in?" Mark asked and handed Olivia his gun.

"I'm going to get dressed, excuse me," Olivia said quickly taking the two guns and going to their bedroom and closing the door.

"Wow, Mark, she is hot, nice" Tommy said smiling, Mark smiled and quickly made his face serious again.

"How did you get in my house Tommy?" Mark asked trying not to smile while he thought about Olivia in a bed sheet.

"Your second floor window was open, so I climbed a tree and got in, hope you don't mind" Tommy answered.

"Why didn't you call? I would have let you in, and does your mother know you're here?" Mark asked looking at his nephew.

"No, its not like she cares" Tommy mumbled and looked to the side. Mark saw he had a bruise on his eye.

"What happened? She hit you?" Mark asked taking his face in his hands to look at the bruise.

"No, I got in a fight with her new boyfriend, can I just stay here tonight, cause your house is closer then dad's" Tommy asked looking at him.

"Fine, but I need to call her to let her know you're here" Mark answered and let go of his face.

"C'mon, she's going to become all bitchy and send her boyfriend here to get me and I'm going to end up breaking another skateboard on his head," Tommy protested.

"You broke a skateboard on his head?" Mark asked staring at him.

"He's fine, he has more muscle then brains anyway" Tommy said smiling. Mark just rolled his eyes.

"Give me your car keys" Mark said holding out his hand.

"Why? I'm not going to run away again"

"Well I'm going to make sure of that, since I know you keep an extra skateboard in your car and you hate walking, so hand over the keys" Tommy let out a sigh and handed over his keys.

"Dude this sucks, c'mon…"

"Don't argue with me, you broke into my house, you ran away from home, so its either you sleep here tonight or you go back to Jersey tonight" Mark said strictly. Tommy just nodded.

"Fine, anyway your wife is hot" Tommy said smiling as he put down his sprite. Mark hit him in the back of the head and let out a small smirk. Tommy smiled and scratched his head.

"I have to go to work you stay here until I come back and we will figure this out then, understand?" Mark asked as he stood in the hallway watching Tommy flop down on the couch.

"Fine, when did you become this bossy?" Tommy asked smirking.

"When I got married and got a son" Mark answered and went into his bedroom and closed the door.

"Is he ok?" Olivia asked lying in bed with jeans and a shirt.

"Yea, he got in a fight with his mom's boyfriend" Mark answered as he flopped down on the bed next to her.

"Where's his dad, well your brother?" Olivia asked placing her head on his chest.

"They are divorced, Max lives in Boston, Tommy wanted to live with him but Cindy, his mom, got custody so now he is rebellious against her and anyone she dates, I have to go take a shower and go to work since I'm already late" Mark answered as he got out of bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok, you want me to give him some blankets or something?" Olivia asked getting out of bed.

"Sure, I'll be right back" Mark answered giving her a kiss and going to the bathroom.

Olivia got a blanket and a pillow and carried it to the couch where Tommy was lying just staring at the ceiling.

"Tommy?" Olivia asked slowly approaching him.

"Oh hi" Tommy said sitting up.

"Here's a blanket and pillow, you need anything else?" She asked handing him the pillow and putting the blanket down.

"No I'm fine, thanks…Olivia right?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yea, if you need anything I'm in the next room, but I have to go to work at 7 just so know"

"Ok, um…you work for SVU right?" Tommy asked nervously.

"Yea, is everything ok?" she asked seeing he was nervous about something.

"Well…um…well…I lied to Mark about the whole fight thing, I mean we did fight but it wasn't just a fight" Tommy said playing with the edges of the pillow.

"What kind of fight was it?" Olivia asked sitting down next to him.

"Well…my mom's boyfriend…he has a daughter and…tonight I saw him…well you know…so I grabbed my skateboard and hit him" Tommy answered looking anywhere else but her.

"He abused his daughter?" Olivia asked sort of in shock.

"Yea, so I figured if he was doing it to his daughter he might be doing it to my mom and might try it on me, so I just drove from Jersey to here and I didn't tell Mark about it cause he would probably drive to Jersey now and kill that asshole" Tommy said looking at the ground "you wont tell him, will you? At least not tonight" Tommy asked looking at Olivia.

"I wont tonight, but I will have to tell him" Olivia told him.

"Ok, I understand, but is there a way to get his daughter away from him?" Tommy asked looking at her.

"Yea, why don't you sleep and get some rest and we'll figure something out tomorrow, ok?" Olivia suggested touching his shoulder.

"Ok, I'll try and sleep" Tommy mumbled and grabbed the blanket.

"Ok, goodnight Tommy" Olivia said and got up so he could lay down. She started walking to her room.

"Olivia?" Tommy said, Olivia stopped and turned around.

"Yea?" She asked looking at him.

"Thank you" Tommy said sincerely. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome" Olivia said and went into her room when Tommy closed his eyes.

She went into the room and lay down and stared at the ceiling.

"You ok babe?" Mark asked coming into the room with only a pair of jeans on.

"Yea, I'm fine" She answered still looking at the ceiling.

"You sure? Cause I'm shirtless and you still didn't check me out" Mike said smiling as he walked over to her.

"Ceiling is more sexy." She teased smiling as she took his hand.

"Way to shoot a guy's ego down," He said smiling and giving her a kiss.

"Aren't you late for work?" She asked smiling.

"Oh yea, I have to go before I get another lecture for my AD" Mark said going to his closet to grab a dress shirt.

"Ok, Mark?" Olivia said looking at him.

"Yea Honey?" He said looking at her as he pulled out a tie from his closet.

"I love you" She said smiling.

"I love you too" He said smiling as he pulled on the shirt.

"Liar" she teased smiling watching him and checking out his body.

"I'll prove to you how much I love you but not now, oh by the way I want another night like this since you forgot our anniversary" he said smiling as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Fine, You should have told me that your present can be sex, so I don't have to waste money on you" She said smiling as she buttoned up his shirt.

"Well now you know and I want whip cream next time" He said smiling kissing her cheek.

"I'll think about that, you better get going" She said smiling and giving him a kiss.

"Ok, fine" He said smiling as he got up and grabbed his blazer. He started opening drawers and his dresser.

"You lose something?" She asked knowing he was looking for his badge.

"Yea" He answered opening a drawer.

"Your mind?" She asked smiling taking his pants from last night and taking his badge out.

"Oh thank you," He said smiling taking it from her hands. "Where would I be without you" He said smiling and giving her a kiss.

"Probably at another girls house looking for your badge" She said smiling.

"It wasn't a question, smart ass" He said smiling, she smiled and slapped his butt.

"Go to work, move it" She said smiling.

"Ok, I'll go" He said leaning down to kiss her, he put his hand under her and squeezed her butt.

"Stop" she said smiling hitting him on the shoulder gently.

"But I love your ass" he said in a baby voice and kissed her on the neck.

"In that case, you can kiss my ass" She said smiling.

"Oh…that was nice, I love that comeback" He said laughing.

"I'm glad, now go before your really late" She said smiling.

"You think I wont kiss your ass?" He challenged smiling, she lifted one eye brow and smiled. He turned her body around so she was on her stomach. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the butt and slapped it.

"That hurt" She said smiling and hit him with a pillow playfully.

"Love you too, bye sexy ass" He said smiling as he winked at her and walked out the door. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

She turned around to look at the ceiling. She was so happy at home, her home and her family is where she went to get away from everything. Her job, the victims, the scared witnesses, and all the people traumatized by a horrible incident. But now she was in both places, her house with a witness in the next room. She felt bad for Tommy for having to go through all of that but she never had anyone go through it and sleep in her house. The one place she found peace, with her son and her husband. All she could think was this was going to be the hardest case she ever worked on because this was personal. It was family involved.


	9. He attacked me

Mark arrived at the house at 6 in the morning, since he finished a case and was supposed to have the day off. He walked in the house, Tommy was sleeping on the edge of the couch with one hand on the floor and his pillow on the ground. Mark smiled and shook his head. He picked up the pillow and placed Tommy's hand on the couch and covered him with the blanket. He started walking away but tripped over Tommy's converse.

"What the hell" Tommy mumbled and fell asleep again.

"Stupid shoes" Mark muttered rubbing his knee where he hit it. He heard the shower going and knew Olivia was taking a shower. He smiled and got up.

He went to their room to get the key of the bathroom that only they had after James locked himself inside by accident. He slowly unlocked the door and went in so she wouldn't hear him. He heard her singing and he tried so hard not to laugh hysterically.

He grabbed all of her clothes and threw them outside. He pulled out his phone that had a camera on it. He opened the doors slowly.

"Its easy loving cause your so beautiful" He sang out loud, she got startled and turned around and he took a picture of her and started hysterically.

"Mark!" She yelled closing the doors.

"Detective Benson sings in the shower, how cute" He mocked laughing.

"You better delete that picture or I'm going to kill you" She threatened smiling.

"I can blackmail you for sex now" He said smiling as he leaned on the wall.

"you wish, I can just cut you off completely and you know it" She said smiling.

"Do you think Elliot would want to know if his partner sings in the shower?"

"you better not tell him or I seriously will hurt you" she warned.

"I'm not scared of a detective who sings in the shower" He said smiling. She smiled and put water in her hand and opened the door and threw it on his crotch. He smiled and looked at his wet jeans.

"Nice, thank you, can I join you in that shower?" He asked smiling.

"Sure" she teased and grabbed him and pulled him in with his clothes on, she jumped out of the shower and turned off the hot water.

"Liv!" He shrieked as cold water hit him and he moved away. She grabbed his cell phone and took a picture of him.

"Touché my husband" She said smiling and wrapping a towel around herself.

"Your getting better at the whole prank thing, I'm so proud, but you haven't mastered it yet" He said turning off the water and smiling. She turned around where her clothes were sitting but they were gone.

"Jerk" Olivia said under her breath and smiled. He smiled and came out of the shower with his clothes completely soaked.

"I'm still the master" He said as he wrapped his arms around her,

"yes you are, you win, we even with the pictures?" She asked leaning her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Give me a kiss and we'll be even" He said smiling. She smiled and kissed him. He pushed her up against the wall and kept on kissing her. He grabbed her towel and loosened it.

"I have to go to work" She said holding the towel up.

"no you don't" He said kissing her wet neck.

"Yes I do, next time, I promise, I have to go" She said pulling away from him. He pulled her closer and kissed her again. She smiled and rubbed her leg against his groin on purpose to tease him. He let out a small gasp and bit his lip.

"You are such a tease I hate you," he said smiling.

"I know," she said smiling and running her hand down his chest, she let her hand slide under his belt but then pulled it out on purpose, he let out a gasp and smiled. "Have to go" She whispered and went out the door.

"god I love that woman" Mark said smiling and leaning on the wall.

Olivia went into their room smiling, she thought it was so cute how he gets turned on easily. She smiled at herself for teasing him like that. She opened her closet and pulled out jeans and a pink sweater with white strips.

Mark came in smiling, he pulled off all his wet clothes and only had boxers on.

"Hi, you have fun with your erection?" She teased smiling standing in their room with only panties and a bra on.

"no, I need you for that, do you have to tease me like that? Its not nice" he said smiling and checking her out.

"It's fun, your such a guy when it comes to turning you on, all I have to do is brush up against it and you're hooked" She said smiling as she pulled on her jeans.

"Well your hot, that's why" he said walking over to her.

"no sex now, Tommy is in the next room and I have to get to work" Olivia said smiling as he put his hands on her waist. Mark pouted and give her a puppy face which always made her laugh cause he looked adorable when he did it.

"It can be semi-final" he suggested smiling.

"No, I have to go, sorry" she said smiling and grabbed her sweater, he went behind and squeezed her ass which made he jump up "stop doing that" She said smiling.

"it's a turn on for you, I know that, why do you think I do it" He pointed out smiling as he put his hands in her back pocket and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well you wont get any so stop trying" she said smiling kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you liv" he said looking at the sweater she was holding up.

"I love you too Mark" she said smiling as she got ready to put on the sweater. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled out his hands out of her pockets and flopped down on the bed. She smiled and put on her sweater.

"What should I do with Tommy? Cause I know he doesn't want to go back to his mom's" Mark asked looking at her.

"oh about that…um let him stay here for a while, he doesn't want to go back to that place" Olivia answered as she grabbed some make-up.

"Do you know something I don't?" he asked with a suspicious look.

"yea, he talked to me last night about what happened"

"What happened?"

"um…well…I don't really want to tell you…"

"Liv just tell me, what happened?" He cut her off, watching her get ready.

"His mom's boyfriend was abusing his own daughter and Tommy saw him and hit him with his skateboard, and he was scared that he might try it on him so he came here" Olivia said leaning on the dresser looking at Mark's shocked expression.

"Liv?" Mark said looking at his nightstand.

"Yea?"

"where are those keys I put here last night?" Mark asked noticing Tommy's car keys were not there.

"I don't know, wait…its been too quiet" Olivia said and rushed for the door. "Mark he's gone" She yelled out looking at the empty couch.

"Damn it, why don't you go to work and I'm going to try and find him" Mark suggested as he pulled on his jeans.

"Where are you going to look for him, he has a car, he can be anywhere?" Olivia asked watching him grab his holster and badge.

"He has an old girlfriend near here, so maybe he went to see her, I'll call you if I find him, Bye" Mark said giving her a kiss and pulling on his shirt and going out the door.

It was 3 in the afternoon, Mark searched all morning for him, at friends houses, old girlfriends. He finally decided to go to his house in Jersey to check if he was there. He got to the house at 4, he saw Tommy's car in the parking lot. He got out of the car and went inside the house since it was unlocked.

Tommy was on the ground crying with a small girl in his lap also crying, he was completely covered in blood and his head was bleeding on the side. A man who was way bigger then Mark was on the floor with a broken skateboard by his head and a broken whiskey bottle. He was covered in blood and his head was completely cut up. Mark looked at the man and at Tommy, he kneeled down and checked the man's pulse but there wasn't one to be found. Mark looked at Tommy realizing he killed him.

"He attacked me" Tommy choked through the tears as the small girl sobbed in his chest.

"Where's your mom?" Mark asked looking at him. Tommy just shrugged and wiped his tear and hugged the girl.

"Ok, lets go," Mark said picking up the girl so she wouldn't look at her dead father. Tommy got up and followed him outside. Mark called for an ambulance to the house and drove the kids to the only place he knew they were supposed to be at that moment. SVU Manhattan.


	10. An anniversary we wont forget

The girl cried in Mark's arms all the way up and Tommy just stared at the ground as all three walked through the hallway of the precinct, everyone stared at them since they recognized Mark.

Olivia, Elliot, Fin, John and Cragen were standing around a board talking about a new case they just started. John was the first to see Mark. Everyone else looked up at him.

"What happened?" Olivia asked walking over toward them.

"I'll tell you later, take them somewhere" Mark whispered trying to settle the crying girl. Olivia took her in her arms but she reached out for Tommy. Tommy took her.

"Jenny, this is my friend Olivia, why don't you go with her ok?" Tommy said looking at the small girl. The girl just nodded and let Olivia take her.

"Lets get that cut fixed up ok?" Mark said putting his arm around Tommy's shoulder.

"I killed him," Tommy said to no one in particular and just stared at the ground.

"It was self defense Tommy, go with my friend John and he will get you some ice for your face ok?" Mark said patting him on the shoulder and looked up at John who just nodded. Tommy nodded and let John lead him away from the bullpen.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked.

"Tommy is my nephew, he caught his mom's boyfriend abusing his own daughter last night and he hit him with his skateboard and came to our house to spend the night. He sneaked out this morning and when I finally found him at his house, he killed to mom's boyfriend with a skateboard and a bottle of whiskey, I called Jersey cops and they should be there by now" Mark answered as Olivia came out of the child interrogation room.

"What happened?" Olivia asked coming over to Mark.

"Tommy killed the boyfriend with a skateboard and whiskey bottle at his house, he said that he attacked him" Mark answered running his hand through his hair.

"The girl isn't saying anything, she keeps asking for Tommy" Olivia told everyone.

John and Tommy came back talking about a theory. Tommy holding an ice pack to his head and arguing with John.

"Dude, your old you don't know what your talking about" Tommy said looking at John.

"I have more experience cause I'm older and that's why Guns & Roses will always be the best band" John said smirking.

"Your nuts man, AC/DC rules, you need to catch up on some music, trust me I know music and Guns & Roses is not the greatest band" Tommy said rolling his eyes.

Everyone watched them and smiled, glad John got Tommy to think about something else.

"Hey Tommy, we need to talk to you about what happened, are you ok with that?" Olivia asked gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, sure, how's Jenny?" Tommy asked looking up at her.

"She's still crying and she's asking for you" Olivia told him.

"You want me to talk to her, so she would talk to you?" Tommy asked.

"Yea, come on" Olivia said leading him into the children interrogation room.

"Tommy!" The girl yelled out as he came in and gave him a hug.

"Hi Jenny, this is my good friend Olivia" Tommy said pointing at Olivia.

"Hi Jenny" Olivia said smiling as she sat across her.

"Hi" Jenny said quietly.

"I need you to do something for me, you need to tell Olivia what happened the last night and how my dumb skateboard got broken" Tommy said with a smirk, Jenny smiled a little and nodded.

All the guys stood behind the mirror and watched.

"He will make a great detective one day" Cragen said and looked over at Mark.

"Yea, he spend a lot of time with me when I was in homicide, so he knows a lot about this stuff" Mark said smiling proudly watching his nephew.

"Can you stay with me?" Jenny pleaded looking up at Tommy.

"I have to go talk to Olivia's friend, but I'll come to see you after, you stay here and talk to Olivia, Ok?" Tommy offered.

"Olivia can Tommy stay please?" Jenny begged looking at Olivia.

"If he wants" Olivia answered. Jenny looked at Tommy with pleading eyes, he didn't want to hear any of it but he sat down so Jenny would talk to Olivia.

"Well last night I was in my room and…" Jenny started but stopped as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's ok Jenny, I'm here" Tommy reassured her and wiped her tear and took her small hand. Jenny just nodded and held his hand tighter.

"My daddy came in and he hurt me…" Jenny said getting up "Here" she said pointing to her privates. She sat down and held Tommy's hand. Olivia looked at Tommy and saw he didn't want to be in the room listening, he just sat there staring at the ground and holding her small hand.

"Then what happened?" Olivia asked gently looking at Jenny.

"I started screaming because daddy was hurting me and I got scared, Tommy came in and took his skateboard and hit daddy over the head…and then Daddy punched Tommy, Cindy came in and hit Tommy for making Daddy bleed…Tommy hit daddy over the head again and his skateboard broke. Tommy ran out of the room and grabbed his keys, daddy and Cindy didn't see him but I did, he sneaked out of his window and drove away" Jenny finished, by now she was crying and hugging Tommy, Tommy was just starring at the ground with his eyes full of tears.

"Ok, Jenny why don't we let Tommy go and talk about what happened and I can talk to you, is that ok?" Olivia asked gently. Jenny nodded and let go of Tommy. Tommy wiped his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Tommy, this is Elliot he will talk to you ok?" Mark told Tommy when he came out of the room.

"Sure" Tommy answered and let Elliot lead him to a room.

Tommy went into the room and sat down and Elliot followed him. Mark and Cragen watched from his office. Fin and John went to the crime scene already.

"You want anything to drink?" Elliot asked closing the door.

"No, I'm fine, lets just get my statement so I can go" Tommy answered letting out a deep breath.

"Ok, sure, lets start when you left Mark's house" Elliot suggested. Tommy just nodded.

"Mark took my car keys and when he went to work I sneaked in his room while Olivia was sleeping and took them, I waited for him to come home until I sneaked out, when he came home he went to the bedroom and I sneaked out. I felt bad for leaving Jenny there alone with that stupid asshole so I went back to get her." Tommy said and took a deep breath.

"What about your mom?" Elliot asked reading the notes Mark gave him earlier.

"I really didn't care cause she was high and drunk the night before, cause I knew that she was on Ivan's side on everything and he wouldn't hurt her. So I had to get Jenny out before they got drunk and did something to her"

"What happened when you got there?"

"Ivan was drunk, I tried to sneak in and get Jenny so no one would notice I was there but he saw me and hit me with the bottle he was holding. Jenny was standing right there so I didn't want to fight cause she was watching me. I grabbed her and tried to make a run for it and the next thing I knew I felt my old skateboard hit me in the back, luckily he was drunk and didn't have full force, Jenny started crying which got me pissed, I grabbed his whiskey bottle and hit him over the head. He started bleeding…and grabbed my…well my privates. I grabbed my skateboard and started hitting him, until he let go. When he did he called Jenny a bitch, and me a bastard cause my dad isn't around, so that got me mad and I just lost it…I hit him harder and faster until I got exhausted and my skateboard was in half and I stopped, when I finally realized what I did, I checked his pulse and he was gone." Tommy finished looking at the ground.

"What time was it when you realized you killed him?" Elliot asked amazed what this kid did.

"Around 3:30 or 3:45 around there" Tommy answered.

"Ok, why don't you stay here while I talk to Mark ok?" Elliot asked getting up. Tommy just nodded. Elliot went toward the door.

"Ivan has a rap sheet," Tommy said looking at the ground. Elliot stopped and turned around.

"What? How do you know?" He asked coming over to the table.

"When Olivia fell asleep I went on their computer and looked him up, you can find this stuff easily on the internet" Tommy answered shrugging.

"Ok, I'll check that out, thanks Tommy"

"His last name is Martinez, used to be Connelly but he changed it after Jenny was born and her mother died cause of a overdose, he changed it so he could keep Jenny and no one would know he was in jail"

"How do you know all of this?" Elliot asked looking at him. Tommy looked up at him.

"I eavesdrop," Tommy answered with a smirk. Elliot smirked and left the room.

Olivia joined Mark and Cragen behind the mirror and heard the whole conversation.

"Lets find Ivan Connelly in the system" Cragen suggested. Olivia nodded and left the room. Mark just starred at Tommy through the window.

"That kid has to be one of the smartest sixteen year-olds" Elliot said coming in.

"Lets call John and Munch see if they have anything to back up the self defense," Cragen said, Elliot nodded and pulled out his cell phone and left the room.

"Are you ok?" Cragen asked looking at Mark.

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm going to go see what liv has" Mark said heading to the door.

"Mark?" Cragen called after him.

"Yea?" Mark said turning around.

"I know this is personal so just watch your moves, ok?" Cragen warned.

"I know" Mark said nodding and leaving the room.

"Two years in jail for assault, got out 6 years ago" Olivia said printing out the paper.

"Where the hell is he?" A woman yelled coming in the bullpen. Mark just rolled his eyes knowing it was Cindy.

"I'm Detective Benson, who are you looking for?" Olivia asked getting up, knowing it was Cindy by Mark's expression.

"Mark knows," Cindy said angrily going up to Mark "Where the hell is Tommy?" She yelled. By this time Cragen came out and Elliot got off the phone and they just watched.

"Why do you care?" Mark said starring at her.

"Because he is my god damn son, and he killed my boyfriend, I want to see him now!" Cindy yelled getting in Mark's face.

"Why you want to protect another fucking boyfriend?" Tommy yelled coming out of the room.

"Tommy go in the room" Mark instructed, Tommy ignored him and went to his mother and got in between Mark and Cindy.

"You stupid bastard you killed him!" Cindy yelled and went to swing at Tommy. Mark grabbed her hand and went in front of Tommy.

"You lay one hand on him, I swear to god that will be the last thing you do" Mark threatened in a low voice holding her wrist. Olivia saw he was getting pissed and he might do something he would regret. Elliot and Cragen got the same feeling and walked behind Mark.

"Mark, go take Tommy in the room" Olivia said getting in front of Mark, and gently pushing him away. Mark looked at her and let go of Cindy's wrist.

"Is this your fucking pussy Mark?" Cindy yelled out, Cragen and Eliot grabbed Mark cause they knew he gets protective Olivia.

"Stupid bitch" Mark muttered as Elliot and Cragen let go of him so he can walk away. Cindy grabbed a stapler that was on the desk and before Olivia could react she threw it and hit Mark in the head. He fell down and his head started bleeding.

"You are under arrest for assaulting a Federal Agent" Olivia said grabbing Cindy and putting the cuffs on her and twisting her wrist a little on purpose.

"Hey you want me to read you your rights?" Tommy asked smirking at Cindy, Olivia smirked and let Elliot take her to a cell.

"Are you ok?" Olivia said kneeling down by Mark who was holding his head.

"Yea, get me a napkin or something" Mark groaned as the back of his head bled. Olivia got up and grabbed a towel she had on her desk and handed it to him.

"You want us to call you a paramedic or something?" Cragen offered.

"No, I'm fine" Mark said getting up and holding the towel to the back of his head.

"Tommy why don't you go in the room where Jenny is" Olivia suggested looking at Tommy, he nodded and left.

"I hate that stupid bitch," Mark muttered as he sat down in Olivia's chair.

"Let me see" Olivia said coming behind him to look at his injury.

"It's not that bad" Mark said moving the bloody towel away.

"You want ice?" Cragen asked.

"Sure" Mark muttered putting the towel back. Cragen nodded and left to get an ice pack.

"You sure you don't need stitching?" Olivia asked stroking Mark's shoulder.

"No I'm fine, you ok?" He asked looking up at her.

"I'm fine," She said with a smirk.

"I want that kid's autograph" John yelled out coming into the squad room.

"Why?" Olivia asked staring at him as she sat on her desk.

"This guy had to be at least 300 pounds, and about 6'3 and the kid killed him, he has some crazy ass rage" Fin answered smirking and sitting down on his chair.

"What happened to Marky?" John asked sitting down and looking at Mark.

"liv probably beat him up" Fin offered smiling. Mark and Olivia just rolled their eyes.

"Tommy's mom came and hit him with a stapler" Olivia corrected him.

"Ouch, Marky you're so lucky I got Olivia not to keep a baseball bat by her desk" John said smirking. Mark and Olivia smiled.

"I'm going to go check on Jenny and Tommy, I'll be right back" Olivia said getting off her desk and going to the room.

"Self defense?" Mark asked looking at John and Fin.

"Yea, were calling it like we see it" Fin answered.

"Yup, but that kid has rage" John answered.

"Well, it comes in handy at times like these" Mark said smiling.

"It's self defense captain" Fin said as Cragen came in carrying an ice pack.

"Ok, lets do the paper work and resume with our case" Cragen said looking at the detectives, they nodded and sat at their computers "Mark can you come in my office for a second?" Cragen asked giving the ice to Mark, Mark nodded and got up and followed him.

"What's up?" Mark asked as he closed the door of the office.

"When I went to get you the ice pack, I looked up Ivan and Jenny, Jenny's mom died and well Ivan is dead, so I want to suggest to you and this is of course a suggestion you have to talk to Olivia first but maybe you guys should take her tonight since she wants Tommy near her and I don't want to put her in ACS custody right away" Cragen suggested as he sat down behind his desk.

"Yea, I'll talk to liv, even though I know her answer already, thanks captain" Mark said with a smirk.

"Sure, why don't you go pull Olivia out of the room and talk to her and go home to get these kids some rest" Cragen said getting up.

"Sure, thanks" Mark said opening the door. Cragen nodded and followed him outside.

Mark went to get Olivia out of the room and talk to her. Tommy came out and sat with Fin and Munch.

"You got some rage kid" John said typing on his computer.

"That's what happens when you spend time with Mark" Tommy said smirking.

"I know what you mean" John said smirking. Tommy just smiled.

"Guys check her out" Tommy whispered to John and Fin, they both looked up and smiled when they saw Tommy checking out Casey.

"Novak?" Fin asked with a smirk.

"What ever you want to call her, she is hot" Tommy said watching Casey talk to Elliot.

"Casey Novak, she's the ADA, also your Uncle's and Olivia's friend and she hangs out with them sometimes" John told him.

"Well I'm sleeping on their couch from now on, god damn Mark he gets a hot wife and a hot friend" Tommy said smiling still checking out Casey. Fin and John looked at each other and smiled.

"Give you ten bucks to go and flirt with her" John offered smirking.

"You think I wont, she is a redhead and smoking hot, lets see the ten" Tommy challenged. John pulled out a 5 and looked at Fin who rolled his eyes and pulled out a 5.

"You flirt with her its all yours" Fin said smiling.

"Your on" Tommy said getting up and walking toward Casey and Elliot.

"This is going to be good" Fin said smiling, John smiled and they both watched.

"Casey right?" Tommy said going up to Casey, she looked at him and then at Elliot.

"Mark's nephew" Elliot said and looked at John and Fin who were trying not to laugh and smirked knowing they were pulling a prank on her "I'll be back" Elliot said walking away and sitting next to Fin and then all three watched smiling.

"Yea, how did you know my name?" Casey asked smirking at the teenager.

"For you I have resources, you have very pretty lips Casey" Tommy said smiling, Casey lifted one eyebrow and looked at him.

"Thanks I guess, um…where's your uncle?" Casey asked nervously.

"You don't need Mark now, you got me, name is Tommy by the way," He said smiling, Casey gave him a look.

"Ok, Tommy well um…way don't you go talk to Mark" Casey suggested.

"No reason to turn me down, I like redheads, their feisty it's a turn on, plus you're the ADA so you must be very feisty which I like" Tommy said with a charming smile. Casey's mouth dropped and she just stared at the 16 year-old. At this all three detectives started laughing hysterically. Casey looked at them and figured out they were messing with her.

"You just earned ten Tommy, nicely done" Fin said holding the money up.

"I do like redheads, but I also like green" Tommy said smiling and taking the money.

"You guys are so dead, you had a kid hit on me, how mature are you" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"I got a car, does that help the situation?" Tommy asked smiling as he sat down on a desk.

"You are exactly like your uncle, and no it doesn't since you cant even drink legally yet" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"She is feisty" Tommy said smiling, all three guys started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up" Casey mumbled smiling. Everyone smiled. Olivia and Mark came into the bullpen.

"Mark you just missed the best thing in the world" Elliot said smiling.

"What?" Mark asked looking at all their smiles.

"Tommy just hit on Casey," Fin answered smiling.

"and I missed it, damn, you guys should have recorded something like that, you know I get my amusement from her misery" Mark said smiling. Casey smiled and hit him on the shoulder "and you wonder why you're single" Mark said rubbing his shoulder.

"Jackass" Casey said under her breath and smiled.

"Leave Casey alone" Olivia said smiling as she sat down.

"Do I have to? Cause she is hot" Tommy said smiling, Casey just raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Well you are" Tommy said shrugging.

"Poor Casey, gets hit on by 16 year old but never anybody she can legally date" Mark teased smiling.

"Shut up Mark" Casey said giving him a look.

"Relax, you know I love you like my own sister does that make you feel better?" Mark asked smiling.

"Maybe," Casey admitted shrugging with a smile.

"I hope you're happy," Mark said mockingly putting his hand around her shoulder.

"I hope you trip and fall," Casey said smiling.

"I take it back, I hope you're miserable" Mark said smiling and taking his hand off her shoulder. Casey smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Brady Bunch over there, lets finish this shall we?" Olivia asked smiling and getting up.

"Yea lets go," Mark said getting up "bye Marsha" Mark said smiling and looking at Casey.

"Bye Peter" She said smiling. Everyone smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Tommy why don't you come with us to talk to Jenny" Olivia suggested, Tommy nodded and followed them.

They came out a couple of minutes later with Jenny in Tommy's arms ready to spend the night at their house.

"Why don't you go home so they can get some rest and I'll see you there cause we have to finish this case, ok?" Olivia said to Mark.

"Sure, call me later ok?"

"Sure, love you"

"You too" Mark said giving her a kiss on the cheek before leading the kids out to the car.

Olivia got home at 12 that night, James was sleeping on the couch across from Tommy and Jenny was in James room sleeping. She went into her room and Mark fell asleep in his jeans with a case folder on his chest. Olivia smiled since she noticed he does that a lot when they first started living together. She picked up the file and placed on his dresser.

"Hey you" He said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Hi, you fell asleep looking at a file again" She said smiling as she took off her shirt to get ready for bed.

"Oh that's fine, not important file anyway, how was work?" He asked watching her.

"You were there for half of it, but the other half was fine, mostly witness statements and security footage we went over" Olivia answered putting on one of Mark's shirts and unhooking her bra under it.

"You need help with that bra?" He asked smiling.

"No, I think I can handle it" She said smiling taking off the bra.

"How about those Jeans? I'll help if you want," He asked smiling.

"Why don't you take off your jeans and get ready for bed?" She said smiling as she unbuttoned her jeans.

"Were undressing me first, ok, I'll take that" He said smiling getting up.

"Your undressing yourself, to go to bed and sleep" She replied smiling as she took off her jeans and sat on the bed.

"I think I might need help," He said with a smirk walking over to her.

"Your such a loser, that's a bad line" She teased smiling up at him. He smiled and walked over to her and stood in between her legs.

"A little help or what?"

"I need to teach you how to flirt better" She said smiling unzipping his jeans, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek, she rolled her eyes and got in bed. He just smiled at her and took off his jeans and got in bed with his boxers.

"This is a anniversary we won't forget" Mark said moving closer to her and wrapping his arm around her stomach.

"I know, by the way what's with the sleeping situation out there?" She asked putting her hands over his.

"James wanted to hang out with Tommy and Jenny didn't care so I figured it would be easier for her to have her own bed tonight and not sleep on the couch" Mark answered moving her hair behind her ears and giving her a kiss on the cheek, Olivia smiled and moved closer to him.

"You working tomorrow?"

"Yea, have to be there at 7, you?"

"Yea, how's your head?"

"Its ok, but it could be better" He said smiling and moving his hand from her stomach to her breast.

"No, your head is as good as it will get" She said smiling and playfully hitting his hand.

"Fine, you got a present and sex from the best looking man in the bureau that's not fair" He said doing a puppy face and gently massaging her breast over her shirt.

"No, I'm tired, go away" She said smiling removing his hand from her.

"Fine, but I want sex in the shower next time" He said smiling placing his hand on her waist.

"You always want things you cant get, 5 minute make out session deal?" She asked smiling.

"10 minute?" He negotiated

"Seven?" She offered.

"Deal" He settled kissing her on the cheek.

"How did your dorky self get me?" She teased smiling.

"Geeks just have a way with sexy women like you, were smooth and you fell head over heels when you saw me and don't even try to lie" He said smiling pulling her closer to him.

"Ok maybe I did, that's because your cute and funny, otherwise, you're a dork" She teased smiling placing her hands over his.

"I know I'm a dork, but you had my kid so you're a dork for having sex with me, by the way amazing sex" He said smiling. She started laughing.

"Ok were both dorks fine, but we are hot dorks"

"Yes we are, love you" He said smiling giving her a kiss.

"Love you too, goodnight" She said giving him a kiss.

"Goodnight" He whispered and held her in his arms.

Mark held her the whole night cause he couldn't sleep at all. He looked up at the clock, it was three in the morning and he still couldn't sleep.

"Liv are you awake?" He whispered.

"I am now, what do you want?" She groaned cause he woke her up.

"I can't sleep" He answered in a low voice.

"Why?" She mumbled her eyes still closed.

"I don't know," he answered.

"You thought I might know so you woke me up?" She mumbled.

"Sorry, I just cant sleep, I keep thinking about Tommy and Jenny" he answered. She turned around to face him and opened her eyes.

"They are safe now, you don't need to worry" She told him placing her hands on his cheek.

"I know, but I feel so bad for what happened, if I came earlier to Jersey, Tommy wouldn't have killed him"

"And something bad might have happened to Jenny, you cant blame yourself for what happened, Tommy defended himself and Jenny, you cant think what could have happened if you were there,"

"Yea I know, but I mean it was her father, Tommy killed him and now she doesn't have family, how the hell can her father do that to her?"

"I don't know baby, but you are an awesome father and an amazing husband, and a great uncle, I don't want you to worry about any of this stuff ok?" She said giving him a kiss.

"Ok, thanks, sorry for waking you up" he said hugging her.

"Don't apologize, its fine, plus I like it when we talk in the middle of the night like this" She said smiling kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and returned the kiss. She turned around so his hands were around her stomach again.

"I love you Olivia" He whispered softly in her ear. She smiled.

"I love you too Mark" She whispered back and placed her hands over his. He smiled and held her closer. They both fell asleep in that position, holding each other and not letting go.

A/N: What was your favorite part in the chapter? Please tell cause I want to know! Update is coming up I promise but not sure when!


	11. Please open your eyes

A/N: I was going to wait for a while until I post it, but I just had to cause I want to know what you think! So tell me what you think!

Five years past by, James was now 10 and so was Jenny. Tommy was 21 and living in Boston and visited every two weeks. Mark and Olivia adopted Jenny since she didn't have family at all and James got attached to her and didn't want her to leave.

It was 3 in the morning, Olivia's phone woke them up.

"Hand me my phone" Olivia mumbled to Mark, he rubbed his eyes and threw her phone in her direction, she smirked and playfully hit him on the shoulder, he just smiled with his eyes still closed.

"Benson, ok, I'll be right there" Olivia said sleepily and closed her phone. "I have to go to work," she said getting out of bed.

"No, c'mon" Mark whined looking at her.

"Don't pretend like you didn't know, you know when my phone rings in the middle of the night that's probably what will happen" She said smiling pulling on her jeans.

"You're lucky that didn't happen that much when we first got together or I would have thrown you out of my bed" he said smiling.

"Oh please, you wouldn't throw me out of bed if someone paid you to" She said smiling pulling on a shirt.

"Ok maybe I wouldn't" he admitted smiling as he yawned.

"Jenny and James need to get to school by 7 they have a project to finish or something like that, so wake them up on time and don't be late for work" Olivia said walking over to him and placing her badge on her belt.

"Ok got it, let me get a kiss," He said reaching up for her.

"Fine you can have a kiss, love you, bye," She said giving him kiss.

"You too, bye" He said and turned to the side to go back to sleep. She smiled and went to work.

Mark's alarm woke him up at 6, he turned it off and got out of bed and went to wake up the kids.

"Jenny time for school" Mark whispered gently rubbing her back and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I don't want to go" she mumbled and turned to the other side.

"C'mon baby, wake up before your late" he tried again.

"No, 5 more minutes" she mumbled sleepily.

"I'm going to wake up James and when I come back, you have to get up, ok?" He whispered stroking her hair. She nodded and wrapped the blanket around her. Mark got up and went to James's room.

"James time to go" He said quietly stroking his hair.

"No, go wake up Jenny first" James mumbled. Mark rolled his eyes since they made him go back and forth every morning.

"Fine, when I come back your getting up, understand?" Mark asked putting a blanket over James. James just nodded and turned to the side. Mark just stood there and when he saw he fell asleep, he tried again.

"Time to get up James" Mark said taking the blanket off of James. James groaned and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Mark went over to Jenny's room and woke her up, she mumbled things about how stupid school is and went to her own bathroom.

Mark put cereal in each one of their bowls and set it on the table and went to get ready for work. His phone rang as he was putting on his pants.

"Anderson" he answered and tripped and fell.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Olivia asked hearing noise.

"I'm fine, I tripped, what's up?" He asked getting off the floor and zipping up his pants.

"You really are a dork, just calling to make sure your up, are the kids up?" She asked smiling.

"Yea, they did their game again, with making me wake up the other one first," Mark answered as he put one his tie.

"They do the same thing to me, tell them not to correct their teacher in front of the class cause their teacher called me and lectured me about it"

"I will, you know both of them are smart asses and they will talk back anyway, but I'll warn them" Mark said smiling as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he called out.

"Daddy I spilled cereal on the floor, I need help" Jenny said coming into the room.

"I'll be right there baby," Mark answered, Jenny just closed the door. "Liv, I have to go, we have cereal and floor situation again"

"Which one?"

"Jenny"

"Ok, love you, bye"

"You too, bye" he said and closed his phone and went outside.

"Sorry daddy" Jenny said looking at the cereal and milk on the floor.

"Its ok, get me some paper towels" Mark instructed, Jenny nodded and handed him paper towels.

"I didn't spill my cereal" James teased eating his cereal at the table. Jenny gave him a mean look.

"You want to make fun of her, then your giving her half of yours" Mark said cleaning the mess.

"Dad…" James whined.

"Don't make fun of her or next time you eat oatmeal, understand?" Mark said pouring another bowl of cereal for Jenny, knowing both of them hated oatmeal. James just nodded and returned to his breakfast.

"Where's mommy?" Jenny asked taking her breakfast and sitting across from James.

"She had to go to work" Mark answered pouring coffee for himself.

"When will she back?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, later tonight, hurry up with the cereal both of you, you will be late," Mark said sitting at the table.

"When's Tommy coming?" James asked eating his cereal. Mark just rolled his eyes since they always asked a lot questions while they ate breakfast.

"Friday" Mark answered sipping his coffee.

"Is that in two days?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, and mom told me for you two not to talk back to your teacher when she is teaching a class, understand?" Mark asked looking at both of them. Jenny and James looked at each other and smiled. Mark just shook his head knowing they were still going to correct her during class.

"Time for school, lets go" Mark said taking their bowls and his cup and putting it in the sink. Both of them got up and grabbed their book bags. Mark grabbed a file and his keys to drive his kids to school.

It was 10 in the morning, Olivia was sitting at her desk talking to Elliot about their recent case when Cragen came out of his office looking pale.

"You ok?" John asked looking at him.

"Um…Olivia and Elliot you need to go to a school, there was a shooting and kids were taken hostage" Cragen said ignoring John and just walking up to them.

"Why don't they just call SWAT?" Elliot asked.

"Cause I think you might want to handle this" Cragen said giving apiece of paper to Elliot, who's eyes got wider as he read it.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked getting up to look at the paper. "Oh my god," she said staring at the paper, her mouth dropped realizing it was James and Jenny's school.

"Lets go" Elliot said in a low voice getting up. Olivia nodded and grabbed her jacket and rushed out of the bullpen, Elliot quickly following.

They arrived at the school at 10:30 where there were cop cars and SWAT trucks everywhere with people standing behind tape. Both of them pulled out their badges to get through and they went over to the cop in charge right away.

"Do you know who the hostages are?" Olivia asked showing her badge.

"No, but we put the kids we got out in the school gym right across the school" The cop answered.

"Ok, I'm going to go find them" Olivia told Elliot and quickly rushed to the gym. Elliot heard a car screech to a stop and knew it was Mark. Mark got out of the car and showed his badge and ran over to Elliot.

"Are they out?" Mark asked looking around.

"Olivia went to see if she can find them in the gym." Elliot answered. Olivia walked back to them her eyes full of tears.

"There not there, I looked for them everywhere" She choked out. Mark took her into a hug and looked the school.

"Do you know who's holding the kids hostage?" Mark asked looking at the cop. He just shook his head.

"Did you get anything?" Elliot asked looking at the cop and then at Olivia who was still holding Mark.

"No, I'm sorry" The cop answered. Mark nodded and looked at Olivia and then at the school.

"Dude let me through!" They heard someone yell trying to get past the tape. All of them looked at the same time and saw Tommy arguing with the officers. Elliot went over to the tape.

"Let him through" Elliot said showing his badge to the officers. The officers moved out of the way and let Tommy through. Elliot and Tommy walked over to Mark, Olivia wiped her eyes and stared at the school

"What are you doing here? How do you know what's going on?" Mark asked looking at Tommy.

"Because the school and you guys are on the news as we speak" Tommy answered.

"What? We got all the news reporters out of here" The cop said looking around. Everyone started looking for camera's that were airing the school.

"Get that god damn camera out of here!" Mark yelled at a couple of officers and pointed to a man holding a camera behind a bush.

"Yes, sir" They said and ran to get the camera down.

"Stupid son of a bitch" Elliot mumbled.

"Sir, we have movement" A cop said coming up to the cop in charge. Everyone heard him and looked at the school.

A Man who looked around 40 came out of the school with a gun and holding Jenny around the neck and the gun aimed at her head. The whole SWAT team and all the cops aimed their guns at the man.

"Oh my god" Olivia said and started crying and grabbed Mark's hand looking at Jenny who was in tears already.

"Fuck" Mark muttered.

"Asshole" Tommy muttered watching Jenny being terrified.

"Agent Anderson!" The man yelled out. Everyone looked at Mark at the same time.

"I have to go" Mark said looking at Olivia. She nodded slightly and let go of his arm.

"Be careful" Elliot said in a low voice. Mark just nodded and took off his holster and put his hands up and walked over.

"That's me, what do you want?" Mark yelled out starring at the man.

"Daddy…" Jenny choked out through her tears.

"Its ok baby, I'm here everything will be fine I promise" Mark reassured her and then stared at the man again.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" The man said snickering.

"What do you want?" Mark asked.

"Well I just want to kill you, but then I thought killing your adopted daughter and your son would be more painful for you and Olivia" The man said with a smirk and gripped the gun tighter to Jenny's head which made her cry even more. Everyone looked at him confused not knowing how he knew all of this.

"How do you know my wife's name?" Mark asked wanting to strangle him with his bare hands at that point.

"When your in jail you learn to have resources, Jenny and James are just a bonus, I was just going to kill Olivia but she is too damn pretty," The man smiled.

"Let Jenny go and you can take me" Mark offered.

"Better think twice before you say that" The man said and whistled. Behind him came out two more guys with guns, one holding James and the other one holding a small girl, both of them aiming the guns at the children's head.

"What are you hoping to achieve here? You pull the trigger and all of you are dead before the second one gets a chance" Mark said, starting his negotiating techniques.

"Don't fuck with us, I know you and your wife don't want to see Jenny and James die in front of you" The Man yelled pressing the gun against Jenny's head.

"Let go of the other girl, she has nothing to do with this and you can take me as your hostage" Mark negotiated.

"How about we get your wife?" The man said smirking.

"Its me or no trade" Mark said staring at him.

"But my boys want to have some fun, c'mon give us your wife and we let go of your son" The man said smirking and looking at Olivia.

"No, its me or no one" Mark said.

"Fine, why don't you go say bye to your wife and we'll wait for you" The man said smirking.

"Let go of the girl first" Mark argued.

"Sure, she's no fun anyway, go ahead get her" The man said motioning for the guy to let her go.

"Get him first, we can't lose a hostage without a trade" The guy said still holding the small girl.

"Don't worry, he wont leave his kids, let him take her" The man said. Mark slowly approached and took the small girl who was crying. He walked back to the car and handed her to a cop.

"You cant go Mark, he's going to kill you" Olivia said grabbing his arm.

"Next time you see me, I'll be walking through those doors holding our kids, I love you" He whispered and kissed her. He grabbed Elliot and pulled him closer. "Take care of her" he whispered, Elliot just nodded.

"Just a minute Anderson, you actually think we trust you enough to think you wont bring a gun. Strip" The man said pointing his gun at Mark.

"What?" Mark asked staring at him.

"Strip all of your clothes except for your boxers, I don't trust you enough to think your not hiding a gun."

"But its cold" Mark said smirking.

"Don't fuck with me!" The man yelled and pointed his gun at Jenny.

"ok, ok, relax, keep cool, I'll take my clothes off." Mark said taking off his blazer. "See no gun" He said turning around.

"Stop stalling and take off your clothes"

"Ok, no problem" Mark said pulling off his shirt. Some of the female officers looked and tried not to smile. Olivia saw them and said nothing.

"Pants off, let's go" The man ordered.

"Jeez man, its cold as hell" Mark stalled and slowly unbuttoned his pants.

"God damn asshole, stop wasting my time" The man said pointed his gun at Mark, which Mark wanted it to be aimed at him and not Jenny. Mark pulled off his pants and threw them on the side.

"Ok, I'm in my boxers" Mark said standing there in only a pair of navy blue boxers.

Elliot noticed Tommy wasn't by their side anymore and started looking around and noticed the gun from Mark's holster was missing.

"Good, now get over here" The man instructed pulling out handcuffs from his back pocket.

"Are those really necessary?" Mark asked with a smirk. The man punched him in the stomach, Mark bent over and held him stomach.

"Yes they are" The man smirking and putting the cuffs on him. All of sudden there were two loud gunshots, Mark looked up and saw Tommy holding a gun in each hand behind the two other men, they collapsed right away since Tommy shot them in the back.

Mark tackled the man down with the handcuffs still on him. Tommy dropped the guns and grabbed James and Jenny and ran toward the cops. Mark wrestled with the man and put the handcuffs around his neck and pulled as much as he could. Another gunshot. Mark fell down breathing hard. Elliot and a couple of officers grabbed the man and the gun he was holding.

Olivia ran over to Mark and kneeled down by him. He was shot in the stomach and bleeding from the mouth.

"No baby, no, c'mon," Olivia begged as she cried, she grabbed her keys and unlocked the handcuffs. "Get a medic here now!" She yelled out through tears holding Mark's hand.

"I love you" Mark choked out through the blood that was coming out of his mouth as a tear rolled down his cheek and he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, open your eyes, you need to stay with me baby" She yelled putting his head on her lap. "Open your eyes Mark, please open your eyes," She yelled kissing him on the forehead, he slightly opened his eyes just stared up at her.

"Tell the kids I love them. I'm sorry," He whispered as another tear rolled down his cheek and he closed his eyes again.

"No, No, please Mark just open your eyes, c'mon honey, please, help is on the way stay with me" Olivia said now sobbing and just holding him, but he didn't open his eyes.

A/N: before you guys put a hit out on me for killing Mark, trust me I have big twist for you in next chapter, and you know I never bullshit you! So leave me reviews and what you thought about the chapter, the moment 5 reviews come in on this chapter I start writing new chapter! So send those reviews if you want another chapter soon!


	12. I missed you so much

A/N: read this chapter before you decide if your mad that he died or before you decide you'll stop reading cause he died! Trust me, awesome twist and no not EO I'm not that predictable! Caia what twists did you have in mind? Just wondering what two twists you thought of, you don't need to tell if you want to use for your own story, but just wondering! Thanks for the reviews everyone!

It was two years since Mark died; Casey and Elliot were the ones that took care of Olivia and the kids. The week of the funeral James and Jenny spent nights with Elliot and his kids while Casey spent the night with Olivia trying to soothe her. It was the two-year anniversary of his death and Casey knew Olivia wouldn't want to get up or do anything so she went over to her house early in the morning since she knew the kids went camping with Mark's sister.

"What you doing up so early?" Casey asked when she saw Elliot come out of his car.

"Came to check on liv, you?" He asked as they went up her steps.

"Same" Casey answered as she unlocked the door with the extra key Olivia gave her.

"You need to leave now, please go" They heard Olivia say from her room, they looked at each other and walked over to see what was going on.

"What's your problem, you wanted it," A man said pulling up his jeans.

"Please just leave my house" Olivia said again her eyes getting watery.

"Jeez you have issues" The man mumbled and grabbed his shirt.

"Tell me something I didn't know already" Olivia mumbled as the man walked past Elliot and Casey and left the house. Olivia saw them looking at the man and then at her.

"I was drunk, not a word from either one of you" Olivia said and turned to the side and started crying. Elliot looked at Casey and she just nodded, Elliot went to kitchen while Casey went in her room.

"Hey sweetie" Casey said gently sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her shoulder.

"I got wasted last night at a bar and it just happened, I don't know why" Olivia choked through her tears.

"Its ok honey, no one is blaming you, its ok to move on" Casey reassured her.

"No its not, the kids are camping and I realized today is two years without him and I just wanted to get drunk and I ended up having a one night stand with a stranger," Olivia mumbled crying.

"I know it's hard for you but its ok to move on, he would want you to be happy, you know that"

"I know, but I just miss him so much" Olivia choked out and hugged her. Casey hugged her and wiped the tear that started to roll down her cheek since she missed him also cause he was like a brother to her.

"I know you do, we all do, but you can't just sit here and cry it's going to make you feel worse"

"I know" Olivia said nodding.

"Honey I have arraignment in an hour, Elliot is here but if you need anything just call me ok?" Casey told her, Olivia just nodded.

"I will, thanks" Olivia said and lay down in bed again.

"Of course, you want me to go get Elliot?" Casey asked getting up. Olivia just nodded and turned to the side. Casey left the room and called Elliot.

"How you doing?" Elliot asked coming in the room.

"I don't know, I just had sex with a stranger in my husbands bed, I feel like crap" Olivia admitted and stared at the wall. Elliot lay down next to her and stared at the ceiling.

"Its ok to move on, you know that, its healthy to live your life, talk to me liv" Elliot assured her.

"It's been two years and for all the time we were together he never left the house or hung up the phone without saying he loved me or giving me a kiss"

"He did love and he still does you know that no matter what that wont change"

"Now its been two years and when I leave the house for work I just leave with my gun and badge, he would always wake up in the middle of the night when I got a call and talk to me while I got ready, now I have to awake up alone and just go out the door" Olivia choked out and started crying again. Elliot took her into a hug and held her.

"Your not alone honey, you have two great kids, and you know me and Casey are here for anything you need" Elliot whispered stroking her hair.

"I know, thank you," She whispered. Elliot just nodded and held her. Without even realizing it, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Elliot's phone rang; he opened his eyes and saw Olivia next to him. One of her legs was over his, her head on his chest and her hand around his stomach, his arm around her waist. She slowly started waking up to the ringing.

"Get the phone Mark," She mumbled half asleep. Elliot looked at her and realized she was probably having a dream and didn't realize that Mark wasn't there to get the phone for two years.

"Baby get the phone" She mumbled her eyes still closed and she started rubbing Elliot's chest. Elliot didn't want to say anything and make her get back to reality. He took his phone quickly and put it on silent.

"Thanks" she mumbled sleepily and kissed him, Elliot's eyes just got wide and slowly pulled away. Olivia felt it wasn't the same lips; she quickly opened her eyes and saw Elliot looking shocked. She quickly moved away from him.

"I'm sorry El, I just…I was having a dream and I thought it was Mark, I'm so sorry" She apologized and got out of bed.

"It's ok, I figured you were dreaming when you said his name, its fine" Elliot sad getting out of bed.

"For two years I slept alone and when I felt someone next to me I just thought it was Mark, I'm sorry Elliot I didn't mean to" Olivia apologized again, feeling horrible that she made him uncomfortable.

"Its fine Olivia, I understand, you don't need to apologize twenty times," He said with a smirk. Olivia just returned the smirk.

"Your phone rang, who was it?" She asked. He looked at his phone and saw that Cragen was the missed call.

"Cragen, I'm going to go call him, I'll be right back." Elliot said and left the room and closed the door behind him.

Olivia grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater. She smiled looking at the sweater, remembering when Mark tried to pull it off when they were going to have sex but it got tangled and he started cursing at the sweater as both of them laughed hysterically. She smiled at the memory and pulled it on. She grabbed her jeans and pulled them on. Remembering how he used to put his hand in her back pocket all the time.

Elliot knocked on the door and came in when Olivia said it was ok.

"Cragen called and we have a case, why don't you hang out here and I'll get Fin to go with me," Elliot said trying to be sensitive on the two-year anniversary of her husbands' death.

"Sitting here wont get me to not think about it, I'll go with you," Olivia said with a smirk.

"You don't need to, I'll get Fin its fine" Elliot tried again.

"No El, please, I don't need to sit here and think about it, I will feel horrible just sitting here, I want to go with you" Olivia reassured him.

"Ok, if you're sure" Elliot said nodding. Olivia nodded and grabbed her gun and badge and followed him outside to go to another crime scene.

They were at the precinct by 11 that morning, all talking about their recent case.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Olivia Benson," A man said coming into the bullpen. There were 3 more men by his side. All of them were wearing black suites with white dress shirts and ties.

All the detectives looked up and then looked at Olivia. Olivia got up from her chair.

"I'm Olivia Benson, can I help you?" She asked looking confused.

"Well…the easiest way to explain is by saying witness protection and showing you this" One of the men said and moved out of the way, all three men did the same.

Mark was standing behind all of the men with a smirk looking at Olivia.

"No fucking way" John said in shock.

"Holy shit" was all that came from Fin.

"Oh my god" Elliot said staring at him.

"You got to be kidding" Cragen said staring at him.

Olivia said nothing as her eyes started forming tears and she just stared as her jaw dropped.

Mark stepped on a chair and walked over a table. Fin and Munch quickly moved out of the way seeing that Mark wasn't paying attention to anyone except Olivia. He jumped off the table and hugged her. She dropped all the files and papers she had in her hand and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's what I call an entrance," Fin whispered with a smirk. John smiled grabbed the papers that Mark stepped over.

Mark grabbed her face and kissed her. She smiled as she kissed him back and pulled him closer. Elliot and Cragen just smiled, glad to see her smile again.

"I missed you" Mark whispered and wiped the tear away from her face.

"I missed you too," She whispered smiling. Cragen cleared his throat and made his face serious again.

"Detective Benson go home since you have the flu." Cragen said trying not to smile.

"Yes sir" Olivia said with a smirk. Mark just smiled and held her hand.

"I think someone owes me money for putting flowers on his grave" John said smirking. Mark smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I have official FBI business now I'll buy you each a beer next time" Mark said smiling and pulling Olivia out of the bullpen. Everyone smiled and rolled their eyes and started doing work again.

Mark and Olivia stumbled in the house kissing. Mark picked her up by the waist and put her on the counter top in the kitchen.

"Where are the kids?" He asked kissing her neck and standing in between her legs.

"Camping, they're coming back later today" Olivia answered and pulled off his shirt.

"Good" Mark said smiling pulling off her sweater. He grabbed her and carried her to their room and gently put her on the bed and sat on top of her.

"Two years later and you still have an amazing body," she said smiling and running her hands down over his chest. She touched a scar on his stomach and looked at it "you have a scar from that day?" She asked touching his stomach.

"Yea, I'll explain everything after sex, cause I'm way to happy to see you now" He said smiling as he started getting an erection.

"You read my mind" she said smiling and unzipping his jeans and flipped over to sit on top of him. He smiled and unzipped her jeans. She kissed his chest and ran her hand down his boxers.

"Has this gotten bigger from the last time I saw you?" She teased stroking him. He let out a gasp and smiled.

"No, its just very happy to see you without a shirt" he teased back and unhooked her bra. She smiled and pulled her hand out and started kissing him again.

Half an hour later they fell back on the bed, sweaty and panting.

"Oh god" Olivia said smiling and breathing hard.

"Oh man, I have waited for that for too long," Mark said smiling and breathing hard. Olivia smiled and wrapped her hands around his stomach and moved closer to him.

"I missed you so much" She said as she started kissing his chest cause she knew that was a turn on for him.

"I missed you too, I love you so much" He said wrapping his arms around her body.

"Round two or do we talk about what happened?" She asked looking up at him.

"You know I just want sex right now, but lets get some food and I'll explain everything and then we can go for it again" he said smiling and taken the bed sheet and wrapping it around his waist, she took the other bed sheet and wrapped it around her.

He walked over to the fridge and opened the door. She came and hugged him from the back and rested her head on his back, smiling feeling his warm skin on her face, feeling safe and happy again.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked taking out a cake for him and putting it on the counter.

"What ever you're eating," she answered snuggling closer to him. He smiled and turned around to face her.

"I love you," he whispered putting his arms around her.

"I love you too," she said smiling looking into his eyes.

"Lets eat, so I can have my energy for round two" he said smirking, she smiled and gave him a kiss. He grabbed two forks and they went back to bed sharing the cake and talking.

"Why did you have to go in witness protection?" she asked feeding him a piece of cake and then putting some in her mouth.

"Well the guys that were at the school were hired by this criminal I arrested a year before it happened, some of my agents found out while I was having surgery and they sneaked in so you guys didn't find out. They knew that the guy was still out there and had a hit out on me, so they knew that the only way to be safe is if I was officially dead. They ordered the doctor to tell you that I was dead and he did." Mark answered playing with the cake and not looking up.

"Is the guy gone now?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"Yea, he got killed a week ago so they started doing paper work right away to get me out of witness protection, cause I told them I wanted out the second he was in jail or dead, I didn't have a choice to go in, I'm sorry I left" Mark answered finally looking up at her.

"Don't be. I'm glad you're safe, and even more that you're not dead," Olivia said with a smirk.

"Me too, cause I think being dead wouldn't be so fun" He said smiling. She started laughing.

"I love you, I'm so glad you're back" she said smiling and hugging him.

"So does that mean round two?" he asked running his hand down her back.

"Yes it definitely does," she said smiling kissing him. He smiled and lay on top of her and kissed her.

After 45 minutes they fell back on the bed smiling and breathing hard.

"You are amazing" Mark said smiling and panting.

"Right back at you" she said smiling and touching his chest watching his muscular stomach go up and down.

"When are the kids supposed to come?" Mark asked stroking her back gently. She turned around and looked at the clock. 1:40.

"In an hour and 20 minutes" she answered and rested her head on his chest.

"Ok, lets go take a shower and figure out how we explain it to them how I'm back" Mark suggested. Olivia nodded and got up. Mark smiled watching her; she turned around and saw him looking.

"You coming?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yup" he said smiling and jumped out of bed and pushed her towards the shower, she laughed as he pressed her against the tiles and turned on the water.

"Shower with a girl, haven't had that in two years" Mark said smiling. Olivia laughed and kissed him. "Did you hook up with anyone while I was gone?" he asked as he grabbed soap.

"Well…um…actually I got drunk last night and I had a one night stand with this guy, I'm sorry" she said kind of uncomfortable.

"Its ok, I got wasted on James's birthday and slept with some girl" Mark said smiling putting soap on his chest.

"Really? What girl?" She asked smiling.

"I was wasted how do I know, what guy did you sleep with?" He asked smiling and rinsing his chest.

"I was wasted how do I know," she mocked laughing.

"Call it even?" He asked as he gave her the soap and grabbed shampoo.

"Sure. So was she good?"

"Nothing compared to you"

"There's the answer you're supposed to say, now tell me the real answer," She said smiling, he just laughed.

"I'm serious, she didn't know where I liked to be touched like you do, she never kissed my chest like you do, really, she was nothing compared to you" he answered smiling and kissing her neck.

"Well I believe you," she said smiling and kissing his chest.

"So was this one night stand any good?" he asked smiling.

"Well…he wasn't bad" Olivia teased. Mark just laughed.

"Just say he was nothing compared to me" Mark instructed. Olivia laughed.

"You want me to lie?" She teased him again.

"Oh…nice, thank you, very nice" He said laughing.

"I'm kidding, he sucks and you rule, end of story," Olivia said laughing, he just laughed and kissed her.

They came out of the shower half an hour later, he had a towel around his waist, and she had a towel around her.

"Well sex in the shower is fun" He said smiling coming into their room.

"Don't get used to that, it only happened cause I haven't seen you in two years," She said smiling following him.

"I should go into witness protection every other year so I can get sex in the shower" He said sarcastically opening his closet, but there were hardly any clothes there.

"Oh sorry, I got rid of some clothes cause it was hard to keep them around cause everything smelled like you" Mark gave her a weird look "In a good way of course, it all reminded me of you cause it smelled like your cologne" she added smiling, he just laughed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt that was left.

"How is Tommy doing?" Mark asked taking boxers from a drawer.

"He's good, he visits every weekend, and he is in a band now, he plays lead guitar" Olivia answered as she put on a bra.

"Really? He any good?" Mark asked as he pulled on his boxers.

"Yea very good, Casey and I go to his shows sometimes and we drag Elliot along" Olivia answered smiling and pulled on her jeans.

"Well I need to go see him play, how about the kids?"

"They're good, both of them are twelve so they're starting to do things they like, James is skateboarding all the time and he plays hockey for his school, Jenny is always on the phone with friends and she plays soccer"

"Wow, I missed a lot" Mark said and sat down on the bed and stared at the ground. Olivia sat by him and rested her head on his shoulder taking his hand.

"Don't worry about that, they will just be happy that you're here now, it was two years, not that much, don't worry about that now, ok?" She told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He just nodded and gave her a kiss.

They got dressed and laid in bed kissing until they heard the doorbell.

"It's the kids, I'll go get it, stay here until I call you ok?" Olivia said getting up. Mark just nodded and stared at the ceiling. Olivia left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey mom" James yelled out as she opened the door.

"Hey you guys, you have fun?" Olivia asked giving both of them a hug.

"Yup" Jenny answered.

"They weren't any trouble were they?" Olivia asked looking at Kristen and taking the kids backpacks that had a lot of candy in it.

"Of course not, we had fun, how are you doing?" Kristen asked.

"Very good, I need to talk to you for a second though" Olivia said with a smirk. Kristen nodded and went into the living room. Olivia explained to her how Mark was back; Kristen just smiled and went into their room to see her brother. Olivia went back to the kids to explain to them.

"Hey you two, I need to talk to you" Olivia said coming into the kitchen where James and Jenny were already eating candy "put the candy down, eat it after lunch" Olivia said, they nodded and put the candy back.

"What do you need to talk about?" James asked looking up at her.

"You know how dad died two years ago?" Olivia said kneeling down by them, both of them looked down and said nothing, "well he didn't die, he had to go away for a while cause bad men were chasing him, you guys understand?" Olivia asked. They looked up at her at the same time.

"Are you saying dad is alive?" Jenny asked.

"Yea, he wants to see you guys," Olivia said smiling.

"Really? Where is he?" James asked with a big smile.

"Lets go find him" Olivia said smiling. Jenny and James looked at each other and started running through the house.

"Dad!" James yelled opening doors.

"Daddy!" Jenny yelled out, they met at Olivia's bedroom and smiled at each other. Olivia smiled watching them and came behind them

James opened the door with Jenny and Olivia following him.

"Dad!" James yelled out when he saw Mark standing by the bed.

"Hey" Mark said and kneeled down. Jenny and James ran over and hugged him.

"I missed you" James said hugging him.

"I missed both of you so much" Mark said smiling and holding them. Jenny started crying. "Baby why are you crying?" Mark asked stroking her hair.

"I thought I wouldn't get to see you again" She choked out and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but I'm here now, don't cry honey" Mark said kissing her on the cheek. Olivia and Kristen just smiled and watched.

"Dad I have to show you my skateboard" James said taking his hand and pulling him. Mark got up and held Jenny in his arms as James led him to his room.

After looking at all of their new stuff and the things they liked to do. It was already 6 at night. Jenny and James went with Kristen cause Tommy had a concert and Olivia and Mark went to see it.

"Casey said she might come" Olivia said as they walked in the concert hall that was already packed with people.

"Did she ever get a boyfriend?" Mark asked smiling.

"She had a couple of dates but never anything serious" Olivia answered smiling. Mark felt someone jump on his back. He looked over and saw Casey smiling and get off.

"Mark!" Casey yelled out and hugged him.

"Casey!" He yelled out and hugged her.

"I'm going to kick your ass for making Olivia cry" Casey said smiling glad to see her friend was back.

"Like you didn't cry, please, you know you missed me" Mark said smiling and letting go of her.

"Maybe a little, but that was for wasting my money on your alleged funeral" Casey said sarcastically. Mark just laughed.

"I found Tommy" Olivia said looking at Tommy making out with a girl.

"10 bucks his making out with a blonde" Casey said looking at Olivia.

"It's a brunette," Olivia said smiling,

"Damn, blonde was last time" Casey said shrugging.

"He makes out with girls every time he has a concert?" Mark asked.

"Yup, every time we see him his making out with a girl or flirting with her" Olivia answered.

"I thought him well," Mark said smiling. Casey hit him in the back of the head and Olivia slapped him on the stomach, Mark just smiled.

"His band should be up in 5 minutes," Casey said. They ordered drinks by the bar and waited.

"So you get laid recently Casey?" Mark teased as he sipped on his beer.

"Shut up at least I had sex in the last two years. Got orgasm Mark?" Casey teased back. He just laughed.

"Tommy's band is up" Olivia said when she Tommy came out on stage carrying his guitar.

"Lets see if he's any good" Mark said watching him. The band started playing and some people started a mosh pit in the middle of the crowd.

"Liv you want to mosh?" Mark yelled over the music.

"No way, those kids are nuts" Olivia yelled over the music.

"Case you want to mosh?" Mark asked Casey.

"Sure, lets go for it" Casey said taking his hand and pulled him into the mosh pit.

"Have fun getting beat up," Olivia yelled out smiling.

They came back a couple of minutes later. Olivia started laughing hysterically.

"Someone hit me in the jaw and grabbed my ass" Mark said smirking.

"I only got the ass part," Casey said smiling.

"I hope it was a girl that touched my ass" Mark said.

"That's what you two get for trying to mosh," Olivia said laughing. Both of them smiled rolling their eyes.

"I'm going to go backstage and explain to Tommy that your back, so he doesn't see you and freak out" Olivia said giving a kiss to Mark and left.

"Do the kids know your back?" Casey asked.

"Yea, I saw them today" Mark answered.

"Hey Casey" Someone said behind them, they turned around and saw a man who was Casey's age standing there.

"Hey Josh" Casey said smiling.

"Are you on a date?" Josh asked glancing at Mark.

"Yes she is," Mark answered smiling.

"No I'm not, Mark is a friend" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, in that case, can I buy you a drink?" Josh asked smiling.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean we will sleep together" Mark said smiling. Casey hit him in the back of the head.

"Mark go find something to do" Casey said giving him a look.

"Fine, but Josh you owe me a drink" Mark said smiling and walking away.

"Mark!" Someone yelled out, Mark turned around and Tommy was coming toward him with Olivia following him.

"Tommy, what's up man?" Mark said smiling and giving him a hug.

"Good, but don't hug me in public again," Tommy said sarcastically and shaking Mark's hand. Mark just laughed.

"Hey Tommy" A girl said coming by him.

"Hey Nicole," Tommy said smiling and checking her out. Olivia and Mark looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I'll meet you backstage" Nicole said smiling and winking at Tommy as she walked away. Tommy just bit his lip and watched her walk away.

"Mark, I know you just came back, but she is just too hot," Tommy said with pleading eyes.

"Fine, go" Mark said smiling.

"Oh, have to ask you something, do you have a condom by any chance?" Tommy asked in a low voice. Mark just gave him a look, "I ran out, I'm going to have sex with one or without one" Tommy said smiling.

Mark rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet and hit him in the head first and then gave him the condom.

"Excuse me, I'm going to get laid" Tommy said smiling and walking away backstage.

"Why do you have a condom in your wallet?" Olivia asked smiling and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"You never know when I'll be happy to see you" Mark answered smiling putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Funny" Olivia said smiling and playfully slapping him on the stomach. "Where's Casey?" She asked.

"Getting hit on by some guy named Josh" Mark answered and pointed at Casey talking to Josh.

"Oh, they dated for a while, they met here when we came to see Tommy play" Olivia said.

"Can I go bother them?" Mark asked excitedly.

"No, leave her alone" Olivia answered laughing.

"Maybe she will get lucky tonight," Mark said smiling with a shrug.

"Maybe you wont" Olivia teased. He just laughed and hugged her.

They got home at 10. They went to bed since both of them were tired.

"I love you Olivia," Mark whispered as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"I love you too Mark," She whispered smiling putting her hands over his.

"Goodnight baby" He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight" she said smiling. She was so happy that he was lying next to her, she was finally happy again, finally felt safe. It was the best day in the past two years. They fell asleep holding each other.

A/N: you guys like the twist? You didn't really think I would kill off Mark did you? I love him and I can't do that to Olivia! Please leave reviews!


	13. Sex in the morning Drugs in the evening

A couple of months past by since Mark came home. It was 4 in the morning and Olivia was the only one left in the precinct since she had to finish paper work for court. Mark came by to bring her coffee and some food since Tommy was spending the night at his house and watching the kids.

Olivia got up from her desk to get something from the vending machine since she had to keep herself awake while she did the paperwork.

As she walked down the hall, Mark came in and saw her. He sneaked to another hallway to come by her. She walked down the hall and he appeared on the side and grabbed her and pushed her against a wall.

"You scared me, don't do that, it's late at night and…"She started saying but he just started kissing her and wrapped his arm around her waist, since only a couple of months passed by since he came they couldn't keep their hands off each other cause Mark kept blaming it on the time they lost and she kept saying it was because of the government.

"Do what?" Mark asked smiling as he pulled away and licked his lips, which always turned her on. She smiled and gave him a kiss and started to pull away.

"I have papers to finish," She said smiling trying to walk away. He grabbed and pulled her back and started making out with her again. "Where in the middle of the precinct" She said smiling.

"No one is here" Mark pointed out smiling and started to kiss her neck and but his hands in her back pockets. She giggled and put her hands in his back pocket.

"We can't have sex at the place I work" She said smiling.

"Sure we can, trust me I'm good" Mark said smiling and squeezing her butt gently. She giggled and squeezed his.

"I know we could, but we shouldn't," She said smiling.

"Just shut up" Mark said smiling and started kissing her, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her to a small hallway and pressed her body against the wall and pressed his body against hers.

"I'm not going to have sex with you in a hallway Mark" She said as she stopped kissing him.

"The crib?" He asked smiling and planting small kisses on her neck.

"No way, I'd rather have sex in a bathroom then those beds" She said sarcastically, he smiled and looked up at her "I was kidding," She said smiling.

"You just got my hopes up" He said smiling "and something more then my hopes are up," He whispered smiling. She started laughing and pulled him out of the hallway.

"C'mon, no sex for you tonight" She said taking his hand and wrapping it around her stomach from the back. He planted small kisses on her neck as they walked together to the bullpen.

"What about Cragen's office?" Mark asked as she sat down on her chair.

"I'm not going to have sex with you in my bosses office" She said smiling as he came behind her and gently massaged her neck.

"Why? I did" He teased smiling, she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh wait that wasn't you, must have been before I met you" He teased and pretended to moan, she smiled and gently grabbed his crotch, he jumped up.

"When was this?" She asked smiling still holding a tight grip.

"Must have been a couple of days ago" he provoked smiling, she gave a small tug to panic him. He jumped up and smiled. "Love you, it never happened, please let go of my member," He said quickly as he smiled. She smiled and let go of his crotch. He quickly looked relieved and put his hands over his crotch just in case she tried it again.

"Good, now you know what happens when you mess with me early in the morning." Olivia said smiling as she grabbed a pen and started writing again.

"What do you mean early in the morning? Elliot told me how you said to some guy you wanted his balls in a blender" Mark said smiling and sat on her desk. She looked up and smiled. "But ain't life a bitch" He mocked and ran away from the desk before she could grab him again.

"Ok, mock all you want, but no sex for a week" Olivia threatened and looked at him by John's desk. He smiled and walked behind her and started massaging her neck again.

"So would you put my balls in blender if I asked you for mineral water?" He teased smiling.

"No, your not a jerk, he was" Olivia said smiling as she did notes. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Can we have sex now?" Mark asked smiling.

"No, one week I'm cutting you off cause you mocked me" She teased him on purpose. He stopped massaging her neck and looked at her with his smile fading. She started laughing.

"Ok, then your punishing yourself cause you cant have me," He said smiling as he ran his hand down her shirt and squeezed her breast and pulled it out quickly.

"I don't get turned on easily like you, doesn't work as well as if I…" She said and brushed her arm against his groin. He let out a small gasp. She smiled and began doing her paper work again.

He smiled and pulled her chair back that she was in and sat on top of her facing her. He grabbed her face and gave her a long passionate kiss. She completely melted feeling his tongue gently massage hers. Once he could tell she was getting into it he pulled away and got off of her.

"Not cool" She said smiling and taking a breath and wiping her lip.

"Guess you're not the only one that knows how to be a tease" He said smiling and licked his lips.

"Fine, I wont cut you off if you do that again" Olivia offered smiling.

"I'll think about it," He teased smiling. She smiled and shrugged and pulled her chair back to her desk. "Who am I kidding I enjoyed that as much as you did" He said smiling as he sat on her desk in front of her. She was sitting in between his legs. He started kissing her and slowly got off the desk and sat on top of her. She dropped her pen and wrapped her arms around her his muscular body.

She smiled and ran her hands down his back tracing his muscles over his shirt. Both of them got into it that they started unbuttoning each others clothes. They got out of control not even realizing they were sitting in the middle of the squad room with half of their clothes off. Mark didn't have a shirt on and his pants were completely unzipped. Olivia's shirt was unbuttoned all the way and her bra unhooked but still on.

"Fin you getting coffee?" They heard Cragen yell out down the hall. They got startled and stopped kissing and realized they were in the bullpen.

"Cragen's office, go" Olivia whispered hooking her bra. Mark jumped off of her and pulled on his pants and stumbled to get his shirt from the floor and ran to Cragen's office as Olivia buttoned up her shirt.

"Morning, did you even go home last night?" Cragen asked coming in, luckily she buttoned up her shirt all the way by then.

"Oh, no, had some paperwork to finish" Olivia answered with half a smile. Her smile faded seeing Cragen head to his office.

"Hey Cap come here for a second" Fin yelled out from the doorway. Cragen stopped and turned around and headed toward Fin.

"What happened?" Cragen asked.

"I don't think the elevator works, we should go double check it" Fin said glancing at Olivia. She looked at him confused what he was talking about. Cragen nodded and headed out of the bullpen. Fin motioned for her to go to his office.

"How do you know?" She asked with a smirk.

"I heard you giggling, I'm not stupid, I'll stall get Mark out of there" Fin said smiling and left the bullpen. Olivia smiled and went to Cragen's office. She opened the door and Mark was sitting behind the table pulling on his shirt.

"Hey, c'mon, Fin is stalling" Olivia said taking his hand. He smiled and got up. He gave her a kiss as they came out of the office.

"I feel like I'm in high school all over again," Mark said smiling as they walked to her desk and he started kissing her.

"Hey Liv you do the papers…" Casey yelled out coming in the bullpen but stopped when she saw them kissing, they quickly moved away and wiped their lips. "Early in the morning, nice" she said smiling.

"Get a boyfriend Novak" Mark teased smiling.

"Close your zipper Anderson" Casey teased smiling and pointing to his zipper. He looked down and noticed he never closed his zipper, he quickly turned to the side and closed it.

"So you two have a nice night?" Casey asked smiling.

"Shut up Casey" Olivia said smiling and giving her some papers for court.

"Did you two have sex tonight?" John asked coming into the bullpen with Elliot next to him.

"Who had sex?" Cragen asked coming behind them, Fin following quickly.

"No one," Mark answered.

"Then what are you doing here so early and looking happy?" John questioned.

"He came with me to stop by to see Olivia" Casey lied.

"Liar, everyone owes captain 50 dollars" Elliot said smiling taking a paper out of his pocket and reading it. "Casey one week, John one month, Fin 5 months, Elliot 6 months, Cragen 4 months" Elliot finished and pulled a 50 and gave it to Cragen.

"You guys betted when we will have sex in the precinct?" Olivia asked starring at them.

"That's why I tried to get Cragen out of here cause it was his month, if only you guys had sex next month I would have gotten money" Fin said sighing.

"You guys should have told me, I could have made money off that bet," Olivia said smiling.

"Same here, thanks for ripping us off" Mark said smiling.

"Well it wouldn't be fair. Casey was the one that was way off, she gave you one week," Elliot said smiling.

"It's Mark for gods sake, you would think he would get around to it faster" Casey said shrugging.

"Cragen just made 200 dollars, not fair" John said giving Cragen a 50.

"Don't gamble when it comes to Mark" Cragen said smiling and collecting the rest of the money.

"Hey Mark can you step in for me for the annual basketball game against homicide?" John asked.

"When?" Mark asked

"Tomorrow"

"Sure, I have to get going now, you guys should have really told me about the bet I could have swayed the winning" Mark said smiling, Olivia smiled and slapped him on the stomach.

"Lets go, c'mon" Olivia said smiling and pulling him out of the squad room.

"They are so in love it makes me sick" John said smirking.

"Same here" Casey said with a smirk.

"You mean it makes you jealous?" Elliot asked smiling and looking at Casey.

"Shut up" Casey mumbled smiling.

Olivia walked Mark to his car outside the precinct.

"I can't believe they betted on us" Mark said smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm so getting them back," Olivia said smiling putting her arm around his waist.

"What put their balls in a blender?" he teased as he put his hand in her back pocket.

"Yes, but I have to find something for Casey" She said smiling.

"You leave my friend alone, she has suffered enough not having a boyfriend" Mark said smiling as he pulled out his keys.

"She does have a boyfriend, she started dating Josh again"

"Josh? Josh, Tommy concert Josh?" Mark asked as he unlocked his car.

"Yes that Josh and don't become very brother on her like you always do" Olivia warned.

"Fine, I'll tell Tommy to do it" Mark said smiling and gave her a kiss and got in his car.

"Leave her alone, she likes Josh and he is actually a nice guy, call me when you get to work ok?"

"I will, love you"

"You too, bye" She said giving him a kiss and closing the door.

"Bye brown eyed girl" He said smiling and drove off. She just smiled and headed back to work.

Mark got home from work at 9 that night, Jenny and James were playing video games in the living room and Tommy was in the bathroom getting ready to go to a party.

"Hey guys" Mark said as he came in the house and saw Jenny and James. They said nothing since they were playing the game. He bent down and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad, c'mon I'm going to lose" James whined

"Daddy not now, I have to beat him," Jenny complained. Mark rolled his eyes and took her remote control and played for her until James lost. Jenny started laughing. James just rolled his eyes.

"Kiss, now" Mark said smiling, both of them gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and went to see what Tommy was doing.

He got in the doorway of the bathroom and looked at his hair and made a weird face.

"You look like John Travolta in Grease," Mark said smiling and raised an eyebrow.

"Halloween party, Grease theme" Tommy explained.

"Weird, anyway don't use up all of Olivia's hairspray or I'm making you buy more" Mark said smiling and shaking his head.

"I wont, can I burrow some money?" Tommy asked as he put finishing touches on his gelled up hair.

"For what?"

"I need to put gas in my car" Tommy lied but hoped Mark wouldn't notice.

"Liar," Mark challenged crossing his arms on his chest.

"Ok, never mind" Tommy said and went out of the bathroom. Mark grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back.

"For what Tommy?" Mark asked in a low voice.

"Nothing, I don't need money" Tommy answered. Mark gave him a look and started digging through his pockets "I'm not your suspect, you don't need to search me" Tommy said annoyed. Mark pulled out a small bag which he knew was marijuana. "It's a friends," Tommy said quickly. Mark grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into his room and closed the door.

"Mark…" Tommy began.

"Not a word" Mark said angrily. Tommy just stood there and stared at the ground. "How long have you been using this?"

"Not long, like a couple of weeks" Tommy answered quietly.

"Why?" Mark asked glaring at him. Tommy just shrugged.

"First your doing this but you have the balls to bring it in my house, with my kids around, Second your not going anywhere tonight, so take off that stupid hair, your staying here tonight" Mark ordered.

"Look I know you might be my uncle but you can't really tell me what to do, I'm 23 and I can do and go where I want!" Tommy yelled.

"I really don't care if your 33 or 43, your lucky I don't arrest your stupid ass for this, Tommy this is illegal, its marijuana, what the hell do you think I'm going to say!" Mark yelled.

Olivia got home and could here Mark and Tommy arguing in her room. James and Jenny standing by the door and listening.

"You two, bed now" Olivia told them when she them.

"Mom, Tommy and Dad are yelling at each other," James said trying to hear.

"I can see that, go to bed now before I take your video games away, both of you, lets go" Olivia said taking them by the hand and leading them to their rooms.

"Mark you did crap when you were a kid, give me a break!" Tommy yelled.

"I never did illegal crap!" Mark yelled back, Olivia came in the room slowly, both of the guys stopped arguing and looked to see who was coming in.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked closing the door behind her.

"Marijuana, that's what" Mark said and threw her the bag and looked over at Tommy.

"Your smoking this Tommy?" Olivia asked in a shock staring at him.

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to" Tommy said smartly.

"Don't smart off to me Tommy, especially not in my own house," Olivia said giving him a look.

"Whatever" Tommy mumbled and stared at the ground.

"Keep going smart ass, I'll arrest you," Mark threatened crossing his arms on his chest and starring at him.

"Stop being such a god damn cop, for once, you want to lecture me about stupid things go ahead, after that you can go to witness protection and leave your family!" Tommy yelled and knew right away he was out of line "I'm sorry I didn't mean it" He added quickly and started to move away.

Mark and Olivia just stared at him, both of them shocked by what he said.

Mark lost it and grabbed him by the neck and pushed him up against a wall. Olivia quickly followed trying to pull back Mark.

"Say that again you stupid son of a bitch" Mark said angrily squeezing his neck.

"Mark stop it, your going to choke him, stop" Olivia said trying to pull him away, Tommy tried to breath but couldn't "Mark stop now!" Olivia yelled. Mark let go of him, Tommy fell down and started coughing and catching air.

"Mark, c'mon" Olivia said calmly trying to pull Mark away from Tommy. He just slowly moved away and sat on the bed and stared at the ground. Olivia went back to check on Tommy.

"Are you ok?" She asked kneeling down by him.

"I'm fine" Tommy said calmly holding his neck and starring at Mark.

"Lets talk about this, c'mon," Olivia suggested.

"No, there's nothing to talk about" Tommy said getting off the ground.

"Tommy we are just trying to help, you need to talk to us," Olivia said placing one hand on his shoulder.

"Not now, can I just go home?" Tommy asked looking at her.

"C'mon" Olivia said opening the door to the room and leading him out side. Tommy went out of the house and just stared at the sky. Olivia came to his side and also stared at the sky.

"I'm sorry" Tommy said.

"About which thing?" Olivia asked looking over at him.

"Everything, I know the way I talked to both of you was out of line, and for smoking that stuff and for bringing it into your house, I'm sorry" Tommy said sincerely and sat down on the steps of the porch. Olivia looked at him and sat down next to him.

"I'm glad your sorry, Tommy, Mark shouldn't get what you said get said to him and especially by you or anyone from his family, your smart and I know that, everyone knows that, but you shouldn't say something like that to him" Olivia said stroking his back.

"I know, I lost it and was completely out of line, I know and I feel horrible for saying it to him" Tommy said putting his head in his hands.

"I understand you were mad, and so was he, but your like his son and he just doesn't want you to throw away your life with stupid stuff like marijuana" Olivia said stroking his hair. Tommy nodded and hugged her. "Promise me you wont do it again"

"I promise, I'm sorry" Tommy choked out.

"I trust you, I trust you with my kids, so can I trust you not to lie to me?" Olivia asked holding him.

"Yea, I'm sorry I brought it in your house, can I go to my apartment now?" Tommy asked letting go of her.

"Yes, no party ok? I can tell by your hair you were getting ready to go to a Halloween party. Grease theme?" Olivia asked with a smirk. Tommy smiled and nodded.

"I'll go home, thanks Olivia" Tommy said and got off the steps.

"Sure, and Tommy whoever got you into smoking that you need to lose that person cause they are just a bad influence, and I'm telling you this cause I love you, ok?" Olivia said looking up at him.

"Ok, I will, tell Mark I'm sorry, goodnight" Tommy said and pulled out his car keys.

"Goodnight" Olivia said. He nodded and went to his car and drove off. Olivia sat on the porch and just starred at the sky.

She felt something cover her. She looked over and saw Mark put a sweater around her and sit behind her so she was in between his legs.

"I heard what you said," He said placing his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her.

"Which part?" She asked smirking.

"Everything, I eavesdrop" Mark said with a smirk.

"Good, how you holding up?" She asked placing her hands over his.

"I almost choked my nephew to death, just glad you were there" He said quietly and starred into the sky.

"You were mad, its understandable, he should have never said what he said" Olivia said looking at him.

"Maybe he is right, who am I to give him a lecture when I went away for two years and left you alone with the kids" Mark said and kept staring at the sky.

"Look at me baby," Olivia said looking into his eyes. He looked at her "it wasn't your choice about going away, what he did and what you did were completely different things, don't think like that, ok?" She said in a low voice. He just nodded and rested his head on her back.

"I love you" he whispered and held her tighter.

"I love you too," She whispered. They sat there holding each other and starring at the night sky.

A/N: i know the chapter is bitersweet but somtimes that just makes it better! please leave reviews!


	14. Basketball crush

It was 2 in the morning that same night. Olivia woke up and could tell Mark wasn't sleeping by the way he was breathing. It was one of those things that only a wife could know about her husband. She turned over to him and wrapped her arm around his stomach and snuggled closer to him.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked in the darkness. Mark looked at her not even knowing she was awake.

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping?" He asked wrapping his arm around her.

"I've been sleeping with you for almost 10 years, I know how you sleep" She answered smiling. He could hear the smile in her voice so he smirked.

"Just thinking" He answered in the dark and searched her face with his and gave her a kiss when he found her lips.

"You want me to make love to you, it might make you feel better?" She teased smiling. He started laughing, "There's that laugh I love, go to sleep babe" She said smiling and searched his face with her hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned around.

"I really don't want James and Jenny to be teenagers," he said as he wrapped his arm around her stomach.

"I know but it's going to happen, plus its at the same time so they will tag team when it comes to problems, he will watch her back and she will watch his" Olivia said as he put her hands over his.

"Yea I know, but I still don't want them to grow up" Mark whined smiling, she just started laughing.

"I know but sleep for now, your playing basketball with me tomorrow so I need you well rested"

"That's why were not having sex?" He teased smiling.

"Yup, no sex before a game" She said smiling as she closed her eyes.

"Ok, but can you slap my butt tomorrow when I make a basket?"

"Maybe, I'll see but you can't slap mine cause then Fin and Elliot will want one from you and I don't want to share you," She said laughing.

"Fine and I guess you're not allowing me to sleep with female homicide detectives either" He said laughing and quickly covering his groin. Olivia smiled and slapped him on the shoulder.

"I would keep your hands there all night if I were you" She warned smiling and turning to the side and closed her eyes.

"Are you threatening me? I'm a federal agent that better not happen again detective or I will have your badge" Mark said smiling and grabbed her ass; she jumped a little and hit him on the shoulder.

"I will kick your badge if you don't let go of mine and let me sleep" She threatened smiling.

"Ok, so whiny" Mark mumbled and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Goodnight Federal agent" She mumbled smiling and took his hand and placed it on her butt. He smiled and moved his hand to her stomach.

"Goodnight Detective" He whispered and held her closer. She smiled and put her hands over his.

During the night as they tossed and turned, Olivia's hand ended up resting on Mark's crotch by accident. It was 5 in the morning and they were supposed to get up at 8 for the basketball game so they never set their alarm knowing one of them would be up by then. Olivia was having a dream; one of those that always alarms you when you get woken up suddenly without warning.

Mark woke up slightly cause he could hear one of the kids go into the bathroom. However in Olivia's dream it didn't sound just like a door. She woke up suddenly getting scared and grabbing whatever was the closest thing, which in this case was Mark.

"Aaaahh…Liv let go. Please. Wake up" Mark shrieked in pain no guy ever wanted to be woken up in.

"I'm so sorry" Olivia said quickly releasing. Mark groaned and held himself.

"Damn what the hell was that?" He groaned and rolled around.

"I was having a dream and I heard a noise and I got scared" Olivia said stroking his arm.

"So you grab my privates? Jeez it was just one of the kids going to the bathroom, relax"

"I know, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Olivia asked concerned cause she didn't want to hurt him.

"Yea but damn do I need to wear an athletic cup around you, why was your hand even there in the first place?" he asked resting his head on the pillow.

"I don't know it just ended up like that when we were turning in bed, how many times did we wake up with my head on your back for no apparent reason?" She asked smiling as she wrapped her arm around his stomach and rested her head on his chest.

"Yea I know but that hurt like hell, you know you just sexually assaulted me," He said smiling as he put his arm around her waist.

"Shut up, it was an accident, I didn't mean it" Olivia said smiling.

"I bet that's what your perp says, I give it 6 months until you rape me by accident" He said laughing.

"Shut up, and go to sleep," Olivia mumbled with her eyes closed

"Easy for you to say, you didn't just have a panic attack and almost lose something every important and very well attached." He said smiling.

"You talk too much, leave me alone or we'll see how attached it is" She mumbled smiling and snuggled closer to him.

"Stop threatening me, your so annoying" He mumbled smiling as he wrapped his arm around her body.

"Of course I am, now sleep cause if you don't win me the basketball game you wont get sex," She mumbled smiling.

"Fine, I will sleep for sex, love you"

"You too, goodnight"

"Goodnight" Mark mumbled and closed his eyes.

Olivia woke up at 7; Mark wasn't in bed so she figured he probably took the kids to school. She got out of bed and rolled her eyes when she saw dirty dishes in the sink and his coffee cup. She started up the water to start washing them.

Mark came in the house and saw her washing dishes; she didn't hear him come in since the water was running. He slowly sneaked behind her and pressed her body against the counter top with his, and put his hands on her ass.

"Hey groin grabber," He teased smiling as he gave her kisses on her neck.

"Hey man who's not going to have a groin to grab," She teased back as she washed the dishes.

"When did you wake up?" He asked as he kissing her neck harder.

"You're going to give me a hickey, stop," She said smiling and gently pushing him off. He smiled and grabbed her and started kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back. They heard the doorbell and stopped kissing.

"Go get that" Olivia said as she returned to wash the dishes.

"Fine" Mark mumbled and grabbed a dishtowel and slapped her butt with it. She grabbed another dishtowel and slapped his butt. He smiled and pinched her butt and ran away before she could do it to him. She smiled and turned back to the dishes.

"Novak, Stabler and Finny are here" She heard Mark yell from the door.

"Don't call me Finny" Fin said argued as he came in the kitchen "Hey liv, nice PJ's" He said smiling looking at her in Finding Nemo Pajamas. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she turned off the water.

"What are you guys doing here?" Olivia asked as she dried off her hands.

"Came to arrest you for those ridiculous pajamas" Elliot teased as came in the kitchen with a hat on backwards.

"You leave my wife alone, I love those pajamas" Mark said smiling coming into the kitchen with Casey on his back.

"Why is Casey getting a piggy back ride? I want one" Fin whined smiling.

"Get John, I heard he was pretty good at being your bitch" Mark teased laughing hysterically at his own joke, which made everyone laugh.

"Lets get ready to go before someone kills you" Olivia said smiling and taking Mark's hand.

"I was planning on doing that today," Casey said smiling as she got off his back.

"Are you going to kill me before or after screwing Josh?" Mark teased laughing and running out of the house, Casey right behind him chasing him.

"Today is going to be a long day with those two" Elliot said laughing watching Casey chase Mark in the backyard.

"Make sure those two children don't poke an eye out, I'll be right back" Olivia said smiling as she went to her room to get ready for the basketball game.

They got to the basketball court at 9. Mark carrying Casey on his back and Elliot carrying Olivia on his back.

"Homicide sucks!" Mark yelled out when he saw the homicide detectives by the bench.

"Are you trying to get our ass's whooped?" Fin asked looking at him.

"It's just a little trash talk, relax, do you need me to call John and tell him you need a good banging?" Mark teased on purpose.

"Funny" Fin said and punched him on the shoulder. Mark groaned and rubbed his shoulder.

"Is you're ADA here yet?" Casey asked the detectives from homicide.

"She should be here soon," A detective answered.

"He isn't from your squad," A detective said looking at Mark.

"Relax, one of the detectives is sick and I'm just filling in" Mark answered as Casey got off his back. Olivia got off of Elliot's back and stood by Mark.

"Oh ok" The detective said shrugging and going back to his gear.

"Did men bring athletic cup cause liv is playing." A homicide detective said smiling at Olivia. Mark raised an eyebrow and looked at the detective flirting with his wife but said nothing.

"Shut up Jacob" Olivia mumbled smiling.

"Are we tossing coins?" A detective asked as the homicide ADA showed up.

"Lets toss Jacob's head" Mark said smiling politely. Fin and Elliot looked at each other and smiled knowing Mark was going to mess with him through the whole game.

"I don't even know you man, how about we leave the pathetic trash talk during the game" Jacob said glaring at him.

"You will know me," Mark said smiling and passing the ball to him really hard "or my fist" Mark whispered to Fin and Elliot both of them just chuckled.

"Protective husband alert" Casey whispered to Olivia, Olivia just shrugged and started playing basketball. Fin and Elliot walked over to Casey.

"10 bucks when Mark hits him his lip bleeds" Casey whispered.

"Nose" Elliot whispered.

"Cut on his eye" Fin whispered. All three of them nodded and returned to the game.

SVU was winning by 4 points, Mark kept making comments to Jacob and Jacob kept returning his own comments. Elliot, Fin and Casey kept upping their bet cause they new Mark would fight Jacob sooner or later.

Olivia passed the ball to Mark and he ran past a homicide detective and slam-dunked it.

"I learned that from Jacob's mom" Mark said smiling as he ran back to the other side of court.

"Really, well I learned how to get a blowjob from Mark's mom" Jacob said smirking as one of his teammates passed the ball to him.

"Not what your sister said. By the way your mom said hi, I saw her last night" Mark said with a smirk.

"I don't even have a sister you idiot," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't tell you, I knocked up your mom" Mark said smiling. Fin and Elliot burst out laughing.

"Knock it off" Olivia said in a low voice coming by Mark.

"Boys being boys, relax babe" Mark said in a low voice smiling. Olivia rolled her eyes and when no one was looking she pinched his ass. He jumped up and smiled. She winked at him and returned to the game.

"Liv you going to protect me?" Jacob asked smiling dribbling the ball. Olivia guarded him and tried to get the ball. Jacob smiled and kept looking at her and winked. Olivia just rolled her eyes. "C'mon you know you still like me" Jacob said not even knowing she was married.

"50 bucks" Fin whispered to Elliot and Casey. Both of them nodded.

"Your equipment is to small, she likes bigger," Mark said trying to keep himself from punching Jacob.

"I think I know what she likes" Jacob said with a seductive smile and put his hand in her back pocket. Olivia quickly removed his hand, but Mark saw it and punched him. Jacob fell to the ground and held his nose. Casey and Fin each passed 50 dollars to Elliot.

"Stupid son of a bitch" Jacob yelled angrily and got up and tackled Mark to the ground. Fin jumped on him and tried to pull him off of Mark. A homicide detective jumped on Fin. Elliot quickly got in the fight trying to defend his friends.

Olivia, Casey and the homicide ADA just watched the boys wrestle. Not being able to get in there to stop it since every detective was throwing punches all over the place.

Tommy and Josh were hanging out when they saw commotion on the court in the park and saw Casey and Olivia there and ran over. They ran past the girls and to the fight.

"Get him" Tommy yelled to Josh and pointed at a homicide detective. Josh pulled him off and Tommy pulled off another homicide detective. Fin and Elliot stopped wrestling and got off the ground. The homicide detectives settled down and pulled away from Josh and Tommy's grip.

"Never touch my wife you stupid asshole!" Mark yelled hitting Jacob.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Jacob yelled back punching Mark. Elliot and a homicide detective pulled them apart.

"Talk to me the way you want but never insult my wife!" Mark yelled now being held back by Elliot and Fin.

"Wife? She would never marry a pussy like you!" Jacob yelled being held back by two detectives. "Maybe cause she is one!" Jacob provoked on purpose. Mark pushed back Elliot and Fin and tackled Jacob with all his force knocking down the two detectives as well.

"Say that again!" Mark warned as he sat on top of Jacob and hit him harder and faster. Tommy, Fin, Elliot and Josh grabbed him and pulled him off as he struggled to hit Jacob again. All four guys held him cause he was way to strong when he got mad.

"Lets go home" Elliot yelled as he took out his car keys and threw them to Olivia. Casey and Olivia quickly followed all of the guys.

"Let go of me" Mark demanded when they were away from the court. All four guys did as they were told. Mark said nothing and just walked quickly to his car. Anger still running through his body. Mad at Alex on top of that but he wasn't going to deal with him at that point.

Olivia walked faster then everyone to catch up to him. When she did she just took his hand. He looked over at her and his pissed off expression became a small smirk and he held her hand tighter.

Casey and Josh took off and went to watch a movie since she had a day off. Alex went to band practice. Fin went home because he wanted to sleep. Elliot checked if Olivia was fine when she said yes, he went home to his family since they finally had the day off. Mark and Olivia went to their house, neither one talking in the car.

It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon when they got home, Mark threw his car keys on the counter top and went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Olivia didn't show up for a couple of minutes. She came in the living room carrying an ice pack. She sat down next to him and put it on his eye where he had a small cut.

"Thanks" He mumbled.

"Of course" she said with a smirk.

"How do you know him?" Mark asked taking her hand and pulling the ice off.

"We dated for awhile when we were in the academy," She answered placing one hand on his lap.

"He still has a thing for you" Mark said and placed his hand on hers.

"I don't care, I don't have a thing for him, guess who I have a thing for?" She asked smiling.

"I don't know" Mark said quietly in a puppy face looking down on the ground. Olivia laughed looking at him cause he looked adorable.

"I'll give you a hint, I grabbed his privates this morning" She hinted smiling.

"Why would you grab Elliot's privates?" He teased with a small smirk.

"Funny. Come here" Olivia said smiling and hugging him. He smiled and hugged her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of his lap. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck and her other hand resting on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her. He slowly let her fall back on the couch and got on top of her. She wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him. He nibbled on her bottom lip gently as she gently touched his upper lip with her tongue. Both of them melted only hearing their kissing and complete silence in the house.

Mark reached under her and put his hand in her back pocket and whispered softly "Only my hand belongs in this pocket"

She smiled and whispered just as softly "Your hand will always be the one that belongs in that pocket"

He smiled as he started kissing her and he felt her hand reach for his belt and slowly unbuckle it. He cupped her breast over her shirt and kissed her harder. She smiled feeling his hand gently massage her breast and she kissed him even harder.

By 2 in the afternoon, they were asleep on the couch with a blanket covering their naked bodies. Olivia was on top of Mark, her head resting on his bare chest and her hands on his biceps, his arm wrapped around her back and his other hand resting on her lower back.

Olivia's phone rang from her jeans that were on the coffee table. She sleepily grabbed her jeans and pulled them on the ground and searched for her phone still snuggled close to Mark's body.

"Benson" She answered and rested her head back on her husbands chest "Ok, I'll be right there" She said and closed her phone and put it on the coffee table.

"Work?" Mark mumbled with his eyes still closed. She looked up not even realizing he was awake.

"Yea, I'm sorry" She said and kissed his chest. He smiled feeling her lips touch him. "I have to go," She said sitting up on him and grabbed her panties from the hand rest of the couch.

"No, stay with me" Mark mumbled and put his hands on her waist.

"I wish I could, but you know I have to go," She said giving him a kiss and getting off of him and sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I don't want you to go" He whined smiling sitting up next to her with the blanket over his waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"You know what's one of the things I love about you?" She asked as she gave him a kiss.

"My body, I know, everybody loves that," He mumbled teasing her on purpose.

"Only I enjoy that body and that's one of my ultimate favorite things but the other one is that every time I go to work, your always waiting for me to get home" She said smiling and pulled on her jeans.

"I wait cause I want sex," He teased smiling.

"You're not that much of a guy but sure you can say that but I know how much you care and I love that," she said giving him a kiss.

"Of course I care about you but I also care when I want an orgasm," He said smiling.

"You always have to make jokes, just say that you care about me and make me happy" Olivia instructed smiling as she put on her bra.

"I can make you happy with multiple orgasms" He said laughing, she smiled and rolled her eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her stomach from the back "You know I care about you, and I'll always wait up for you" he said in a low voice.

"I know. I love you" She said smiling and giving him a kiss.

"I love you too," He said smiling and returning a kiss. She smiled and got up and went to her bedroom to get a shirt. Mark got up and followed with the blanket still around his waist.

"Why are you following me?" Olivia asked smiling as she pulled out a shirt from her closet.

"Well excuse me for liking the women I make love to" Mark answered smiling standing in the doorway.

"Are you checking me out?" She asked giving him a suspicious smile as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Are checking out the sexy man in the door way?" He asked doing the same smile as she did and pretended to stretch to show off his muscles. She just started laughing as she grabbed her badge and gun.

"Yes I am, love you and I'll see you later" She said giving him a kiss as she hooked her badge to her belt.

"I was checking you out also I have to admit," He said smiling giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you too and I'll wait up for you," He added as she hooked her holster to her belt. "And not just for sex" He said smiling.

"Good, bye nice ass" She said smiling and slapped him on the butt and went out the door before he could do it on her. He chased after her and grabbed her before she left the house.

"I didn't get a kiss" he said wrapping his arms around her, she smiled and turned around and gave him a kiss, he squeezed her butt for payback, in retaliation she pulled off the blanket from his waist and ran out the door and threw it on the grass and laughed hysterically. He quickly covered himself with his hands.

"Bye stud" She said laughing watching him standing naked in the doorway of the front of the house.

"Getting better at the pranks, I'm proud, bye beautiful" He yelled out with his hands still in front of him. She smiled and waved before getting in the car. He smiled and went back in the house.

A/N: hope you liked the chapter! Please leave reviews!


	15. Connect with someone

A/N: I know I update soon on this story and maybe too soon but this is my favorite story at the time and my mind just keeps going for this plot, hope its not to quick for you guys but I appreciate the reviews and please keep sending them!

One Year later…

It was 1 in the morning, Olivia was already asleep and Mark was going over witness statements for work. He put his pen down that he was taking notes with and looked over at her. She was sleeping peacefully turned to the side, cuddling the blanket. He smiled looking at her and couldn't resist not messing with her since she always woke him up on purpose when he fell asleep while she was still awake. He put all his notes down on his nightstand and wrapped his arm around her stomach and cuddled closer to her.

"Wake up sexy girl" He whispered smiling.

"What do you want? Why cant you just let me sleep?" She groaned with her eyes still closed.

"I'm quoting Benson of course 'Mark shouldn't sleep without Olivia' so Mark will say Olivia shouldn't sleep without Mark" He said smiling.

"Stop using my reasons to wake you up against me" Olivia mumbled sleepily with a small smirk.

"But I love my detective" Mark said in a baby voice and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your detective wants to sleep so leave her alone" She mumbled smiling.

"We need to stop talking in 3rd person cause its weird" Mark said laughing, she started laughing.

"Don't make me laugh, your waking me up"

"So my plan works, I'm so evil I love it," Mark said smiling as he snuggled closer.

"Sure your evil whatever makes you sleep" Olivia said smiling cuddling closer to him.

"I want to talk" Mark said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"When are you not talking? What do you want to talk about?" Olivia asked smiling with her eyes still closed.

"I'm not sure but I want to have a conversation with you" He answered smiling.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I'm going to hang out with Elliot tomorrow after work"

"Why?"

"Cause he was there for me when you were gone so I'm returning the favor now that he is divorced, you have a problem with that?" She asked smiling as she turned around to face him and opened her eyes.

"No of course not, have fun. Oh I just thought of what we can talk about" Mark said excitedly smiling. She started laughing.

"What did your silly little brain think of now?" She asked smiling.

"Do you think Elliot is hot?" He asked smiling.

"What? I'm not going to have that conversation with you" Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Forget that I'm your husband, think of me as a girl…"

"Don't wont be hard to imagine" She cut him off and started laughing.

"Funny." He said trying to be serious but it was obvious that he wanted to laugh. Olivia just laughed seeing he was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Do you think Casey is hot?" Olivia asked on purpose.

"If I tell you will you answer my question?" He asked smiling.

"Yes I will"

"Ok, yes I think she is pretty, do you think your blue eyed partner is hot?" Mark asked smiling.

"No" Olivia said and turned to the other side. Mark smiled knowing she was lying, he wrapped his arm around her stomach.

"You think he is hot I know it, c'mon he has those piercing blue eyes, a nice body and as a man who likes asses I have to admit he has a nice ass" Mark said smiling. Olivia burst out laughing.

"Are you checking out my partner? Are you sure you didn't want to marry him and not me?" She asked laughing hysterically.

"Oh please, I'm not afraid to say that another man is good looking, I'm secure with my sexuality thank you very much, plus you're the only one I would tell that to so don't even think about discussing this conversation with Casey or any guys" Mark said smiling.

"Ok I won't tell, but I can't believe you said he has a nice ass, really honey don't look next time" Olivia said smiling.

"You never answered my question. Do you think he is hot?"

"Yes he is attractive, can I sleep now?" Olivia asked giving him a kiss.

"Yes you can sleep and don't even think about dreaming of his blue eyes" Mark warned smiling and kissing her on cheek.

"Fine I wont dream of his eyes, I'll dream of his nice ass that you pointed out" Olivia teased laughing.

"What a coincidence, I was going to dream of his ass also," Mark teased back smiling.

"You dream of my ass, not my partners ass" Olivia said laughing.

"Can I dream of Casey's ass?" He teased on purpose laughing.

"Dream of whoever you want as long as you let me sleep" Olivia said smiling.

"Fine, Jennifer Lopez here I come" Mark said laughing. Olivia started laughing hysterically.

"Stop making me laugh, I won't be able to fall asleep" Olivia said laughing.

"Ok, excuse me for having a sense of humor" He said smiling and kissing her on the forehead.

"I love your sense of humor just not when I want to fall asleep" She said giving him a kiss.

"Ok, I'll let you sleep, goodnight" He said returning the kiss.

"Thank you, goodnight" Olivia said snuggling closer to him.

"Now I want to talk about Fin and John and what we think of Fin's ponytail and John's glasses" Mark said not being able to resist not making jokes.

"Another night." Olivia said laughing and turned around to face him "Are you going to stop with the jokes?" She asked smiling.

"Yes. I'm sorry" Mark answered pouting. She smiled thinking how adorable he was when he pouted. She gave him a kiss and wrapped her arms around his stomach. He smiled and hugged her. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," She whispered back.

_Flashback _

"_Doc we need you to see our perp, captain said to call you" Elliot said to Huang as they walked down the hall of the FBI building. Olivia was right next to them._

"_I will come by as soon as I can, I have to do a session with a perp for one of our agents" Huang said as they walked to his office to get papers on another one of their perps._

"_George. C'mon Mark is going crazy waiting for you" An agent yelled out behind him. Huang stopped and turned around._

"_Tell him to wait, I'm with SVU now, give me a minute…" Huang said but all of a sudden a perp and an agent flew out a door wrestling with each other. The perp grabbed the agent with his handcuffs and pulled on his neck. The agent grabbed the perp and threw him over his shoulder and kneeled down on his neck._

"_You want a rematch?" The agent asked kneeling on his neck harder. The perp started choking._

"_Mark let him go" George said rolling his eyes. Elliot and Olivia just looked at each other and smirked._

"_This is what happens when your late doc" Mark said pulling the perp up and throwing him in the room and closed the door not even turning to look at George._

"_I'll be right there, I'm with SVU, give me a minute" George said._

"_Oh ok, should I…"Mark began but his mouth dropped when he finally looked over and saw Olivia. Olivia smiled and blushed. Elliot just smirked._

"_Breath Mark" George said in a low voice smirking. Mark quickly closed his mouth and cleared his throat trying to be serious._

"_Um…Hi, I'm Mark Anderson" he said smiling putting his hand out to Olivia. _

"_Olivia Benson" Olivia said smiling shaking his hand._

"_Um…doc lets go get those papers" Elliot said smirking pulling George away from Olivia and Mark and walking with him down the hall._

"_I should get going" Olivia said smiling at Mark and turning around to go down the hall to catch up with her partner. Mark quickly followed and walked with her._

"_Look, um…can I ask you out sometime?" Mark asked nervously walking with her down the hall._

"_If you want," Olivia said smiling and going into George's office. Mark kept following._

"_How about I ask you now?" He asked smiling totally ignoring Elliot and George looking at him._

"_Um…how about another time?" Olivia asked feeling uncomfortable that her colleagues were watching. Mark smiled nodding and left the office. _

"_Ouch., Jeez liv that was harsh" Elliot said taking the papers from George._

"_I wasn't trying to be mean," Olivia said shrugging hoping she didn't give Mark the wrong impression._

"_He won't ask just one time, trust me" George said smirking giving them the last paper. Olivia and Elliot left the building and started walking to their squad car._

"_Benson!" Someone yelled out behind them, both of them stopped and turned around. An agent came over to Olivia and handed her a paper "From someone" the Man said smirking and walking away. _

_Olivia smiled and opened the paper **Times Square restaurant, 9 o'clock tonight, sorry for asking you in front of your partner and the doc, please show up! Mark. **Olivia just smiled reading it and got in the squad car. Elliot smirked at the small twinkle he noticed in his partner's eyes and got in the car next to her. _

_End flashback_

Olivia walked into the precinct at 7 o'clock in the morning with coffee.

"Morning" Elliot said from his desk.

"Hey, did we find out anything on the perp?" Olivia asked as she sat down at her desk and sipped her coffee.

"John and Fin went out to find some records they should be here soon. We still up for mini golf?" Elliot asked as he got up to get some coffee.

"Yea, like I told you were playing mini golf after work and that's what we will do" Olivia answered smiling.

"Ok just checking, cause maybe you wanted to hang out with Mark and I'm ok with that" Elliot said as he sat down at his desk.

"No, I'm hanging out with you today, don't worry about Mark he finds ways to entertain himself easily" Olivia said smiling.

"Is he ok with you hanging out with me, I mean I am divorced and Mark gets protective over you?" Elliot asked not wanting to put Mark in a weird place.

"Oh god El, you know he trusts you and he thinks of you like his brother, he gets protective if someone else touches me and I don't know that person, if for example a stranger puts their arm around me he would kill them, if you put your arm around me he would put his arm around you," Olivia said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Yea I think he demonstrated that last year with Jacob" Elliot said laughing. Olivia started laughing also.

"Hey giggly factory" John said coming in the bullpen. Elliot and Olivia stopped laughing and looked over at John and Fin.

"Did you guys find anything?" Olivia asked getting up from her chair.

"Yea, the FBI also has our guy as the suspect for one of their cases" Fin said looking disappointed.

"So? Lets go talk to them" Olivia said grabbing her jacket. Elliot grabbed his and followed.

They got to the FBI building around 9.

"The Stabler and Benson duo again, how can I help you today detectives?" The AD said appearing behind them before they had a chance to ask for him.

"We need to talk about one of your cases" Elliot told him.

"Let's go to my office" The AD said motioning for them to follow him. They nodded and followed. The AD sat at his chair and Elliot and Olivia sat across him.

"What case?" The AD asked folding his hands on his stomach.

"Omar Mitchum" Olivia answered.

"He is our suspect and we are not handing him over, but let me call my lead agents on that case" The AD said and pushed a button on his intercom "Get Anderson and Willis in here"

"Do you have him in custody? Cause we need to charge him with rape" Elliot asked.

Mark and another agent walked in and closed the door behind them and just stood in the office and said nothing.

"No we don't, if you wanted this suspect all to yourself you should have worked faster" The AD said smugly.

"We did work fast enough, he raped a women two days ago how the hell do you think we could have him in custody before that" Olivia snapped back as she got out of her chair.

"Not faster then us, we had him as a suspect before you so he will go in our custody" Willis argued. Mark said nothing, not wanting to take either side.

"Then why don't you have him in custody yet if he was your suspect before us, if you did your work faster you could have prevented a rape" Elliot argued getting up from his chair and looking at Willis.

"You have no authority to speak to me that way _detective_" Willis said angrily glaring at Elliot.

"I'll work with SVU" Mark blurted out. Everyone just looked at him. "I'll work with them to find him, that way we are on equal grounds, no one is losing a case." Mark said looking at everyone.

"Fine. Anderson you work with them, detectives my agent will work with you on this case if you don't have any objections" The AD said looking at Elliot and Olivia, they just nodded. "Good, but I want to be updated on everything" The AD added.

"Fine you will be updated, lets go" Elliot said and headed to the door, Olivia and Mark following.

"Anderson?" The AD called out still from his desk. Mark rolled his eyes before he turned around.

"Yes sir?"

"You better not try to screw over the bureau on this case" The AD warned giving him a look.

"Yes sir" Mark said and turned around and followed Olivia and Elliot.

They arrived at the precinct around 11 in the morning.

"What's Mark doing here?" Fin asked when he saw Mark walk in with Elliot and Olivia.

"I'm working with you on this case" Mark answered.

"More like babysitting us," Elliot mumbled.

"Oh c'mon man, I know my boss is a dick, but you rather stand there arguing with an asshole like that or splitting the case," Mark said sitting down on a desk.

"Fine, but just cause your FBI it's not your case and you don't call the shots," Elliot said giving him a look.

"You know me better then that Elliot, as far as I'm concerned it's your case and your using me as bait not to lose this case to the feds and I'm fine with that" Mark said returning the same look.

"Guys lets just work, ok?" Olivia suggested not wanting them to argue more.

"Fine" Elliot said.

"Agreed" Mark said.

"Do you have anything on him?" Olivia asked looking at Mark.

"He is on the run and we don't know where he is but we do have an address on him, but we didn't get a chance to check it out." Mark answered giving her a paper from the file he brought with him.

"Lets call Novak for warrants and head over there" Elliot suggested and took out his cell phone. Mark nodded and got off the desk. All three of them headed for the address.

They got to the house at 12.

"No answer" Mark said after banging on the door a couple of times.

"We got warrants and CSU is on their way " Olivia said after getting off her cell phone.

"Lets knock it down" Elliot suggested looking at Mark. Mark nodded. Olivia got behind them holding her gun ready. Elliot and Mark knocked down the door, Mark pulled out his gun and went in first, Olivia following and Elliot behind her.

"Lets search" Mark said putting his gun back in his holster after seeing no one was in the house. Olivia and Elliot did the same.

All three pulled out their gloves they had with them.

"Let's operate" Mark said in a fake British accent as he pulled on his gloves. Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Does anyone need Viagra?" Elliot asked opening a drawer filled with it.

"We don't need to know all your dirty little secrets El" Mark teased as he searched through cabinets.

"We have lots of porn," Olivia said as books started falling on the ground after she opened a cabinet.

"Pack it up, I could use some" Mark teased smiling. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I don't need to know that" Elliot said smiling.

"I'll give you some relax, might as well take that Viagra with you" Mark said smiling. "Hey check this out" Mark called out after he saw a small hatch on the ceiling. Olivia and Elliot went over to him.

"Lets open it" Elliot said. Mark nodded and grabbed a baseball bat that was sitting near them and hit it open.

"Liv you need to climb up there, its too small for me and Elliot to fit" Mark said looking at her.

"Fine, a little help though" Olivia said as she moved under the hatch. Mark grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, she grabbed the edge of the opening with her hands and stepped on Mark's shoulders with her feet.

"Hurry up, I'm hurting" Mark said with her still standing on his shoulders.

"Don't be a baby, relax" Olivia said pulling herself up.

"You two are so romantic" Elliot teased smiling. Mark and Olivia smiled and rolled their eyes.

"You guys have a light or something?" Olivia asked sitting in a very dusty dark attic with her legs dangling from the open hatch.

"Yea, here" Elliot said grabbing a flashlight that was sitting on the coffee table and throwing it up to her. She grabbed it and turned it on.

She looked around and there were piles of bags with money, and small bags of drugs. She looked around and heard someone sniffle. She stepped into the attic completely.

"Liv where you going?" Mark asked not being able to see her anymore.

"Be quiet" She called back as she flashed the light in corners of the attic. She went to the corner that was most far back. She saw a small boy crying sitting there with his knees pressed against his small chest.

"Hey" Olivia said smiling slowly approaching him, "Come here" She said gently taking the boy into her arms. She carried him to the opening of the closet and noticed the CSU team got there. She sat down at the opening. Elliot was instructing the CSU team and Mark was still waiting for her.

"Get him Mark" Olivia said holding the boy down so Mark could take him.

"Hey Buddy" Mark said smiling and taking the boy. The boy looked into his eyes and wrapped his small arms around his neck. Mark motioned for someone to help Olivia climbed down and went outside with the boy.

"C'mon liv" Elliot said coming by the hatch to help her.

"Your drop me I will send Mark on you" She said smiling as she slowly slid off the edge. Elliot took her feet and took her hand and helped her down. "I'm going to go check on that boy" Olivia said and headed out the door. Elliot nodded as he returned to find what he could.

The boy was sitting in the car seat and Mark kneeling down by him.

"I'm Mark, what's your name?" Mark asked with a warm smile. The boy didn't answer and just took Mark's tie. "You like my tie?" The boy nodded. "My son likes this tie too" The boy looked up at him and quickly let go of the tie and starred at the ground.

"How old are you?" Mark tried again. The boy put up five fingers "Five, you are a big boy, do you have any brothers or sisters?" The boy shook his head and looked up at Olivia coming over. Mark noticed he was looking over his shoulder and turned around.

"I'm going to go so my friend can talk to you, is that ok?" Mark asked gently. The boy nodded slightly. Mark stood up and went into the house as Olivia kneeled down by the boy.

"Hi, you remember me?" Olivia asked smiling. The boy nodded. "My name is Olivia, what's your name?" The boy didn't answer. "Were you hiding up there?" The boy didn't respond. "Did someone put you up there?" The boy nodded "Who put you up there?" The boy just stared at the ground. "Honey can you tell me your name?" Olivia asked gently.

The boy still starred at the ground and mumbled "Alex"

"Alex can you tell me how you ended up being up there?" Olivia asked, the boy starred at the ground and didn't answer.

"Liv we got something!" Elliot yelled from the doorway.

"Alex, I'm going to be right back, but this nice police officer will stay with you, ok?" Olivia said as she motioned for an officer to come over to her. Alex just nodded and kept starring at the ground. Olivia went into the house.

"What do we have?" She asked as she came by Mark and Elliot.

"Blood money, and literally blood money" Mark answered as he pulled blood stained money from a bag.

"Lets find out who's it is" Olivia suggested.

"Um…liv we know who's it is, its your victims" Mark said pointing at a dead body in one of the bags.

"Oh god. Lets get Warner here" Olivia said starring at the body. Elliot nodded and took out his phone.

"How's the kid?" Mark asked.

"Doesn't want to talk, all I got from him is his name, Alex, did you get anything from him?"

"That he is 5 years old and doesn't have any siblings," Mark answered.

"Lets get him over to Bellevue and I'll call Fin and John to come here. Do you need to stay here for your case?" Olivia asked.

"No, what ever they find is fine with me, lets go" Mark answered. Olivia nodded and followed him outside.

They got the boy at Bellevue so Huang can talk to him and they went back to the precinct.

"I looked at missing person's and no description matching Alex" Mark told them sitting at John's desk.

"Same here, nothing has been reported, not even a clue where he belongs" Olivia said.

"Why don't you three go see if the doc got anything from him and I will contact ASC" Cragen suggested. Elliot, Olivia and Mark nodded and left the precinct.

George was standing by the mirror of the child interrogation room when the three showed up.

"Did you get anything?" Mark asked walking up the George.

"No, he doesn't want to talk and he doesn't want to draw, he just sits there and stares at the ground." George answered still looking at the boy.

"Is he traumatized?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe, but this behavior often shows that he wants to be able to connect with someone, he isolates himself by not talking, most of the time because he is scared or is disapproved by someone" George informed them.

"Can I go try and talk to him?" Mark asked.

"Sure, just try to connect with him." Huang told him.

"That won't be hard" Mark mumbled and went into the child interrogation room. Elliot and George looked at Olivia not knowing what he was talking about.

"Just watch" Olivia said feeling their eyes on her as she watched through the glass. Elliot and George turned toward the mirror as well.

"Hey Alex," Mark said as he closed the door behind him. Alex looked up. "You remember me?" Mark asked as he sat down across him. The boy nodded and got up from his chair and went over to him and took his tie and played with it.

"Alex can you tell me why you were in the attic today?" Mark asked gently. The boy shook his head quickly "Did something bad happen?" The boy looked up at him and let go of his tie and walked away and sat on the ground and stared at the wall.

"Something bad happened to me also when I was your age" Mark said getting up and kneeling by the boy. The boy looked up at him.

"What?" Alex asked in a small whisper barely able to hear.

"I lost my parents. Alex did you lose someone?" Mark asked. The boy looked at the ground and nodded.

"How did you lose your parents?" Alex asked getting up and sitting in Mark's lap.

"Um…my dad wasn't a good man, he took my mom's life and then took his own. Who did you lose?" Mark asked holding the small boy in his lap. Alex took his tie and held it.

"My mom. How do you know your dad did this?" Alex asked.

"Um…I saw him do it, it happened well I was watching cartoons after school. Who was your mom, do you know her name?"

"Jill Berkley, last name is the same as mine. Why did your dad do this?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth. Do you know your father's name?"

"No, I never met him. Would you want to know why he did it?"

"Sometimes but I rather not know. Did you know who took your mom's life?"

"Yes, mommy kept yelling out a name and screaming at someone, she said Omar a lot. I'm sorry about what your dad did," Alex said as he started crying and hugging Mark. Mark took in a breath not to let out a tear.

"Thanks Alex. I'm sorry about what happened to your mom too, did your mom put you in the attic so you wouldn't hear or see anything?" The boy nodded as he cried.

"Can I be alone now?" Alex asked as he wiped his tears.

"Sure, if you need anything call this number" Mark said taking out his card and writing his cell number on the back. "You can reach me when ever on this number ok?" The boy nodded and took the card and got off his lap and sat on the chair and just starred at the ground again.

Mark left the room and passed by Elliot, Olivia and George and headed to the bathroom not looking at anyone. Olivia wiped the tear that was forming in her eyes and followed him quickly.

She came in the men's bathroom slowly, Mark was washing his face with cold water. She came by him and gently placed her hand on his back. He felt her touch him and he stopped putting water on his face and just stared at the water go down the drain.

Olivia grabbed some paper and handed it to him. He took the paper and wiped his face still staring at the sink.

"Come here" Olivia whispered and took him into a hug. He hugged her and rested his chin on her head and just stared at the wall as a tear rolled down his cheek. Olivia hugged him tighter knowing it was hard for him to talk about his father's murder-suicide.


	16. Time to yourself

"Honey why don't you go and hang out with Elliot, and I'll get Fin and John to work with me" Mark suggested as he slowly let go of Olivia.

"No, we didn't even get the guy, plus I don't want to leave you now" Olivia said with her arms still around him.

"I'll be fine, go and take a couple of hours off with Elliot and I'll get John and Fin, its not a problem, plus we still don't have anything to give us a clue where Mitchum is. Go have fun" Mark said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Defiantly, you need some time to yourself" Mark said smiling and giving her a kiss.

"Thanks. I'm going to get Elliot" Olivia said softly as she returned the kiss. Mark smiled and let go of her. Olivia went out of the bathroom. Mark stood there for a couple of minutes staring at the mirror and finally went outside.

"Mark are you sure you want us to go?" Elliot asked as he saw Mark.

"Yea, I'm cool, go take a couple of hours off and I'll work with Fin and John" Mark said nodding.

"Ok…I'll meet you at the car" Elliot said looking at Olivia and left Bellevue.

"Call us if you find anything new, ok?" Olivia said as she gave him a kiss.

"I will. Have fun" Mark said as he returned the kiss. Olivia smiled and left. Mark went to the precinct to meet John and Fin. _(A/N: I know they would never go, but for the sake of my story lets just say they did)_

"Where are those two?" Cragen asked when Mark came in alone.

"I told them to take a couple of hours to hang out. I'm going to work with these two" Mark said pointing at John and Fin.

"This should be fun," John said smirking.

"Ok, did you get anything from the kid?" Cragen asked knowing Mark probably had a good reason for letting Elliot and Olivia get some time off.

"Yea, Omar killed his mom which is your victim, Alex was in the attic the whole time so he didn't see it but he defiantly heard the argument." Mark answered as he read notes that Elliot wrote down.

"Hey, uniforms think they spotted him, a building on 27th and 54th" Fin said as he hung up the phone.

"Lets go sit on him" Mark said and motioned for John to follow him. John nodded and got up and followed.

They sat in the car and watched the building on 27th and 54th waiting for their perp.

"I hated this part when I was in homicide" Mark said resting his head on the headrest.

"How come?" John asked as he looked around.

"Cause you start talking to the person next to you about things you normally wouldn't want to" Mark answered.

"Like what?" John asked.

"What are you interrogating me now?" Mark asked smiling and looking over at him.

"No, just making talk as we wait for this idiot" John answered smirking.

"Yea that's the part I hate, small talk becomes serious" Mark said as he looked at the building again.

"That's how serious talk begins, trust me I know I was married 4 times" John said smirking. Mark just chuckled. "What's with you? You seem very serious after coming back from Bellevue?" John asked looking at him.

"Bad memories came back, that's all" Mark answered shrugging.

"The kid's story got to you?" John asked.

"I had to talk to him about something that happened to me so he would open up about what happened today" Mark answered.

"What happened to you? You were also stuck in a attic?" John asked smirking as he looked back at the building.

"No, George said the kid needed to connect with someone so I told him how my parents died so he would talk about what happened" Mark said shrugging.

"How did your parents die?" John asked.

"Murder-Suicide" Mark answered looking at the building. John looked over at him "My dad killed my mom and then killed himself, here's the icing on the cake, in front of me" Mark said when he felt John's eyes on him.

"I'm sorry man, that sucks" John said sincerely.

"Thanks, it could officially be said that my childhood was ruined, I couldn't watch cartoons for the longest time cause I was watching that while the guns went off" Mark said with a smirk.

"You didn't miss anything with those cartoons, trust me," John said smiling. Mark smiled and nodded "My dad also committed suicide" John said as he looked at the building. Mark looked over at him "Icing on the cake is, I told him I hated his guts the night before" John said as he felt Mark's eyes on him.

"I'm sorry about that, that really sucks," Mark said sincerely.

"Thanks" John said as both of them turned to watch the building.

"That's what sucks about today's world, almost all the fathers I know are assholes" Mark said as he started tapping the wheel with his finger.

"What do you mean?" John asked looking at him.

"My dad was an asshole, your dad for doing that to you, Olivia's father, Jenny's biological father, that kid's father today, Alex never even met his dad. Just makes you wonder if there are good father's out there. " Mark said shrugging.

"There is. You're an awesome dad and Elliot also." John said smirking.

"Thanks man, but what kind of dad am I when I left for two years" Mark said as he rested his head on the headrest and stared at the building.

"Don't even worry about that, you're a good dad and you're a good husband. Olivia was a mess when you weren't around; she changed the day you showed up. Seriously, I knew her before you guys met and she was completely different after she met you and when she married you she became very happy, when she found out she was pregnant with James she was bouncing off the walls happy " John said looking at him.

"Thanks man, I appreciate that," Mark said sincerely looking at him.

"Sure, I tell people I have a nice side but they don't listen. But don't tell them I'm capable of being nice cause it will ruin my sarcasm" John said smirking.

"You got it" Mark said smiling as they turned to look at the building again.

Olivia and Elliot just started playing mini golf.

"How come you never told me how Mark lost his parents?" Elliot asked he hit the ball.

"I don't know, it never came up," Olivia answered shrugging.

"You guys talk about it a lot?" Elliot asked.

"No, he doesn't like to talk about it that much, he gets pretty calm and depressed after talking about it, he isn't his usual hyper self" Olivia said smirking as she went to hit the ball.

"Mark knows how not to be hyper, that's interesting" Elliot said smiling.

"Yea it's not so fun, he doesn't make jokes or anything, he's just calm and collect. How's the whole thing with the kids going? " Olivia asked.

"Good, I get to see them on Saturdays and Wednesday's. Thanks for hanging out with me today" Elliot said as he hit the ball.

"No problem," Olivia said smiling. Her phone rang.

"They probably got something," Elliot said as he looked up.

"Benson" Olivia answered, "Yes this is their mother…are they ok? Ok, I'll be right there" Olivia said as she hung up her phone.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked knowing it was concerning James and Jenny.

"James got in a fight with some kid cause the kid made fun of Jenny for being adopted" Olivia answered as she put the her stick down and went outside. Elliot followed.

"Are they ok?" Elliot asked as he threw her the car keys.

"Yea, they're fine but James beat the crap out of the kid" Olivia said as she got in the car. Elliot followed and got in.

"Well Mark is going to be proud" Elliot said smiling. Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes as she drove toward their school.

They got to the school and Olivia headed for the principals office and Elliot followed her.

"Mrs. Benson?" A woman asked as she walked down the hallway. Olivia and Elliot stopped and turned around.

"Yea," Olivia answered.

"All three kids are in the principals office, follow me," The women said and started walking down the hall, Elliot and Olivia followed.

They went in the office, they saw Jenny sitting in a chair, James was looking angry sitting next to her, another boy who was bigger then James was sitting across from them, he had a black eye and his lip was bleeding.

"Are you their mother?" A woman asked pointing to Jenny and James.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Olivia asked holding out her hand.

"Your son hurt my baby," The women yelled ignoring Olivia's hand. Olivia pulled her hand back and looked at Elliot who at the same time looked at her.

"Well I think there was a reason why my son hurt your _baby_" Olivia said getting annoyed by the women instantly.

"My Matt would never do anything to anyone" The women said smugly.

"Your son is an asshole," James yelled with his arms crossed on his chest and staring at the boy.

"James, cool it" Olivia said giving him a look. James said nothing and kept staring at the boy who was trying to avoid his stare.

"See, your son is out of his mind," The women yelled at Olivia.

"Don't speak about my son, this is between me and you" Olivia said coldly trying to keep calm.

A couple of boys who looked older then James came into the office.

"Damn dude, she's hot" One boy said smiling and looking at Olivia.

"Man I would like to tap that ass" Another one said looking at Olivia. James jumped out his seat and punched one in the stomach and punched the other one in the face. Elliot quickly grabbed him and pulled him out of the office.

"Stupid son of bitch" One boy groaned as he got up. Both of the boys got up and quickly ran out the door before they got in trouble by the principal.

"See how your son bullies kids," The women yelled at Olivia.

"My son is protective, he doesn't bully kids, are you blind or something?" Olivia yelled getting very pissed at the women.

"Ladies, please calm down," A man said coming out of another room. Olivia knew he was the principal.

"I want to press charges against that boy," The women said angrily.

"For what? For defending himself and his sister? Let me get the cops for you" Olivia said smiling politely and flashing her badge.

"Just cause you're a cop you think you own this place" The women yelled at her.

"Your so ignorant" Jenny mumbled staring at the women.

"You better not be talking to me little girl" The women said and pointing a finger at Jenny.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said raising an eyebrow.

"You better shut your daughter up…" The women said but Olivia cut her off.

"Are you threatening her?" Olivia yelled.

"Ladies can we just calm down?" The principal tried again, getting in between the two angry mothers.

Elliot heard Olivia yell so he left James outside and came back into the office.

"Are you a cop?" The women asked looking at him.

"Yes I am" Elliot answered looking confused.

"Good, I want that boy arrested for assaulting my son" The women said angrily.

"Um…I don't think that's necessary," Elliot said looking at the women then Olivia and then at the principal.

"Mom, please its not a big deal I'm fine" Matt pleaded looking up at his mother.

"Shut up" The women yelled at him. Matt got quiet and just looked at the floor.

"See, your son is fine stop being such a bitch," Jenny muttered.

"Jenny," Olivia warned giving her a look. Jenny said nothing and stared at the ground.

"I'm pressing charges against your son," The women said angrily looking at Olivia.

"I'll lie, he didn't do anything, it was my fault" Matt said looking up at his mother. The women swung her hand at him, Olivia grabbed her wrist and just stared at her, the women just stared back at her.

"Mr. Phelps can I just go back to class please?" Matt pleaded looking at his principal.

"Um…Why don't you go and hang out in the nurses office for a while ok?" The principal said still looking at Olivia and the women angrily stare at each other. Matt got off his seat and went to another room.

"Jenny go outside and join James" Elliot said. Jenny got off her seat and left the office.

"You swing your hand at your son again, I will personally arrest you" Olivia threatened in a low voice as she let go of the women's wrist.

"Go ahead and try it," The women said angrily. Olivia could smell the alcohol off her breath. The women just walked away and left the office. "Stupid kids" They heard her mumble when she saw Jenny and James outside the office.

"Go to hell!" James yelled as the women walked down the hall.

"You two" Olivia said and motioned for them to come over to her. They walked into the office and looked up at her. "You guys ok?" Olivia asked looking at them.

"Were fine" Jenny answered.

"Ok. Mr. Phelps is it ok if I pull them out of school early?" Olivia asked looking at the principal.

"Yea it's fine, just sign a paper and they're all yours for the day" The principal said and went behind the counter to get a paper.

"I'll take them to the car" Elliot said as he opened the door to the office. Olivia just nodded.

"Jenny?" Matt said coming out of the room.

"Yea?" Jenny asked turning around.

"Sorry about what I said" Matt said looking at the ground.

"Its ok" Jenny said and went out of the office.

"James" Olivia said looking at him.

"Sorry for hitting you" James said looking at Matt.

"Its ok" Matt said still looking at the ground. James said nothing and followed Jenny outside. Elliot smirked and followed them.

"Mrs. Benson?" Matt said looking at Olivia sign the papers.

"Yea?" Olivia asked turning around as she put the pen down.

"Thanks for not letting my mom hit me, she was drunk she didn't know what she was saying" Matt said looking at the ground. Olivia walked over to him and kneeled down by him.

"Your welcome honey. If your mom tries to hit you again, call this number ok?" Olivia said pulling out her card "I'm going to write my cell number on the back, and if you need it just call ok?" Olivia said writing her number on the back and handing it to him.

"Ok, thanks" Matt said quietly and looked at the card.

"Sure, bye Matt" Olivia said smiling and got up and walked out of the office.

Elliot was sitting in the driver's seat and waiting for Olivia, Jenny and James were in the back seat. Olivia came out of the school and got in the car next to Elliot.

"Everything ok?" Elliot asked as he started up the car.

"Yea. Lets take them to Kristen's and go back to the precinct" Olivia answered and then looked in the rearview mirror at James and Jenny "You two are grounded," She said.

"But Mom…" James whined.

"No but mom, your lucky the school didn't suspend you, I don't want any of those words out of your mouths again, understand?" Olivia said turning to look at them.

"Yes" Both of them mumbled in unison and looked at the ground.

Elliot looked at Olivia who was trying not to smile since she was proud of both of them. Elliot smirked and returned his eyes on the road.

"How long are we grounded for?" Jenny asked.

"We'll leave that up to dad," Olivia answered knowing Mark wouldn't go hard on them.

They dropped the kids off at Kristen's house and went back to the precinct, as they were about to go in the building, Mark and John pulled over and had a man in the back seat.

"What are you two doing here?" John asked as he came out of the car.

"We came to work, why didn't you guys call us?" Elliot asked looking at the man in the backseat knowing it was their perp. The man was bald and very built and was at least 6'5 tall.

"We were just about to, after we got our friend in an interrogation room and took a few punches at him" Mark said smirking as he opened the door and pulled the man out.

"You just threatened me. He just threatened me. You heard him threaten me, what are you going to do about it? " The man said looking at everyone.

"We consider that cop talk for talking" Elliot said smiling as he and John took the perp and led him inside the building.

"I have some news for you" Olivia said looking at Mark as he closed the door.

"What's that?" Mark asked turning around to look at her.

"James's school called and he got in fight with this kid cause he said something about Jenny being adopted. I think you will be happy to know that he beat the crap out of the kid," Olivia answered smiling as they walked up the steps.

"I am happy to know that. You went to the school already?" Mark asked smirking.

"Yea, we'll talk about it later, lets go finish this case" Olivia said as they walked to the squad room. Mark just nodded.

"I called your AD and he said to interrogate him here and see what he says" Cragen said looking at Mark when they came in.

"Ok, lets go take a swing at him" Mark said smirking.

"Please don't hurt him," Cragen said rolling his eyes.

"Who said anything about hurting him?" Mark said smiling as he walked to the interrogation room. Olivia smiled and followed.

Elliot and Fin were talking to Omar in the interrogation room. Mark and Olivia just stood behind the mirror and watched.

"Hey guys" Someone behind them said both of them turned around at the same time.

"Hey Novak" Mark said smiling when he saw Casey walking toward them.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked looking at him.

"I'm working on this case with them" Mark answered and looked back at the mirror.

"Well yuppie" Casey said smiling as she got on the other side of him to look through the mirror.

"I'm going to go talk to him, want to join me?" Mark asked looking at Olivia.

"Sure" Olivia said as she tapped on the mirror. Fin and Elliot got off their chairs and came outside.

"Lois and Clark want to take a turn," Casey teased as Elliot closed the door behind him. Mark and Olivia just rolled their eyes and went toward the door.

"At least superman gets laid unlike the ADA" Mark teased and quickly went into the interrogation room before Casey could say anything. Casey just glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"So Omar, you had to rape her and kill her," Olivia said as she sat down across the Perp. Mark leaned on the wall behind her.

"I didn't kill or rape anyone," Omar said angrily glaring at her.

"Really? Cause your DNA on her says you did" Olivia said with a smirk.

"We had sex, I didn't rape her" Omar said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Who in their right mind would have sex with you?" Mark asked as he sat on the table next to Omar.

"Maybe you would" Omar said smiling at Olivia and pulled his chair back and rocked it back and fort. Mark put his leg on the chair right by Omar's privates and roughly pulled it back on the ground. Omar just glared at him and quickly moved back so he didn't kick him.

"So Omar how did that money get in you attic with your victims blood" Mark asked smirking still holding his leg in close counters.

"Don't ask me," Omar said glaring at him.

"Who should we ask?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"I want my lawyer" Omar said glancing at Olivia and Mark.

"Wow you really are a pussy, why don't you want to talk to us, afraid of something?" Mark asked smiling and moved his leg closer to scare him.

"No, I'm certainly not afraid of your fagot ass" Omar said quickly getting off the chair.

"You a homophobe?" Mark asked getting off the table and getting in his face. Omar quickly moved to the mirror.

"I want my lawyer, NOW!" Omar yelled staring at the mirror. Mark looked at Olivia and jerked his head toward the door. Olivia nodded and headed for the door, Mark followed, before he left out of the interrogation room his came close to Omar's face.

"You raped and killed a women, you left a child without a family. You really are a pussy and fag, your lawyer wont be able to help you when your in Riker's getting gang raped" Mark said in a low voice angrily. Omar grabbed Mark by the shirt angrily and threw him at the mirror.

Fin, Elliot, Casey and Olivia quickly moved as Mark flew out the mirror toward them and all the glass shattered. Fin and Elliot ran into the room, Casey ran to get someone to help them since the guy was huge. Olivia kneeled down by Mark.

"Honey don't move, are you ok?" Olivia asked placing a hand on his chest.

"What the hell happened?" Mark groaned placing his hand on the back of his head and then taking it off when he felt something wet and knew it was blood.

"He threw you out the mirror" Olivia said as she took off his tie and placed it on the back off his head to stop the bleeding. A couple of officers ran past them to help calm down Omar which Elliot and Fin were still trying to handcuff.

"Olivia go to the hospital with him" Cragen said as he walked by them and helped the guys in the interrogation room.

"No, I'm fine" Mark groaned as he slowly sat up and took the tie and held the back of his head.

"Let me see" Olivia said going behind him to look at the wound. "Mark you need stitches, c'mon I'm taking you to the doctor" Olivia said taking his hand to help him up. Mark got up and groaned since his back was in pain from flying out of a window.

"Your shirt is soaked in blood," Olivia said looking at the back of his shirt as they walked out into the squad room.

"Are you ok?" Casey asked as they came out.

"He needs stitches, I'm going to take him to the hospital, I'll be back" Olivia said grabbing her car keys. Casey just nodded.

They sat in the doctor's office half an hour later. Mark sitting on a table with his shirt off and only a white tank top he always wore under his dress shirt and Olivia on a chair across from him.

"Ok, Mr. Anderson…" The doctor said as he came in the room but Olivia's giggling cut him off. The doctor just looked at her.

"Don't mind her, she laughs anytime someone calls me Mr. Anderson, cause it reminds her of the matrix" Mark said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry" Olivia said shrugging and smiling.

"Just call me Mark, not Neo" Mark said to the doctor and smiled at Olivia.

"Ok, Mark, well we need to give you shots against infections cause you put your tie on the open wound and we don't want to take any chances" The doctor said pulling out a needle.

"I'll take my chances, lets just finish the stitching shall we?" Mark asked with a small smirk.

"We need to put a shot there so it doesn't get infected before we close it completely," The doctor said going behind him with the needle.

"No, its cool, we don't need to, my tie was clean don't worry" Mark said moving away. Olivia smiled and got up and sat next to him.

"Don't mind him, he's afraid of needles, just give him the shot" Olivia said smiling and taking Mark's hand.

"I'm not afraid of needles, I just don't like people poking medal stuff in my skin" Mark whined glancing at the needle.

"You call yourself a federal agent, I gave birth and I wasn't that whiny," Olivia said smiling and nodded at the doctor to give him the shot while she talked to him.

"It was your biological reason that you gave birth and I didn't, plus your tuff…Son of a bitch!" Mark yelled as he felt the needle and jumped out of his seat, Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her.

"You want me to sing to you?" Olivia teased as she held his hand.

"Shut up, you don't have Frankenstein shoving a sharp medal in the back of your head" Mark said as he closed his eyes and held her hand tighter.

"Don't squeeze my hand too much babe," Olivia said smiling as she watched the doctor put the needle by his cut again.

Mark felt it go in and by accident squeezed her hand more then he wanted to, Olivia punched him on the shoulder in reaction to the pain, Mark quickly let go of her hand and gripped the table he was sitting on.

"All done" The doctor said smiling and pulling away the needle.

"Don't smile at me," Mark said looking at the doctor. The doctor just looked at him and then at Olivia.

"Thank you doctor. Are we going to finish stitching his wound now?" Olivia asked smiling at the doctor.

"Yea, this won't talk long," The doctor said as pulled out the equipment.

"Stupid son of a bitch throwing me out that window, I should have kicked him in the balls when I had the chance, I hate this, I hate this," Mark mumbled holding Olivia's hand again with his eyes closed. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Your such a baby" Olivia whispered smiling as she wrapped a hand around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Shut up" Mark mumbled with his eyes closed. Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What do you want now?" Mark teased smiling as he opened his eyes.

"Oh you need to ground the kids today, James for fighting and Jenny for cursing at the boys mom" Olivia told him.

"Why do I need to ground them?" Mark asked looking at her.

"Cause you'll go easier on them," Olivia answered.

"Why ground them at all then?"

"Cause I don't want them to think they can get away with it cause the school didn't suspend James" Olivia answered.

"How come?"

"I got in it with the boys mom and I don't think the principal wanted it to get more viscous then yelling"

"You got in it with another mom?" Mark asked smiling. Olivia smirked and nodded "I always miss the good things" Mark said smirking, Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"All done" The doctor said as he stitched the last part of his cut.

"Thanks" Mark said as he got off the table and shook the doctors hand. "Sorry about calling you Frankenstein" Mark said shrugging.

"No problem. I'm going to go write your prescription for the pain relievers and I'll send the nurse to give it to you cause I have another patient waiting" The doctor said smiling and went out the door.

"You want to go home?" Olivia asked as she grabbed his bloody shirt from the table.

"Just to get a shirt and then we'll head back to the precinct" Mark answered as he wrapped his arms around waist.

"You sure? Cause I cant even imagine how your head is hurting now," Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Hurts like a bitch, but I want to finish this case" Mark answered as he gave her a kiss.

"Ok. Love you" Olivia said returning the kiss.

"You too" He said smiling as he let go of her and grabbed his blazer. Olivia grabbed her jacket and pulled it on as he put on his blazer.

"You look so hot with a white tank top and blazer," Olivia said smiling and looking at his abs that were pressing against his shirt.

"Really?" Mark asked with a seductive smile. Olivia smiled and nodded "We are in a doctors office and we do have a table, if you know what I mean" Mark said smiling and winking at her.

"I know what you mean but not going to happen" Olivia said smiling. Mark smiled rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, I have a prescription for Mark Anderson" A woman said coming into the room.

"Right here" Mark said walking over to the nurse. The nurse handed him the paper and looked at him up and down and smiled. Olivia saw the nurse checking out her husband and said nothing.

"I'm Jill Cooper," The nurse said holding out her hand.

"Mark Anderson, nice to meet you Jill Cooper" Mark said smiling and shaking her hand. Olivia just rolled her eyes cause she knew Mark liked to get her jealous when someone hit on him in front of her. "So know any good restaurants?" Mark asked with a charming smile. The nurse smiled even more.

"I do, how about the one you always take your wife to?" Olivia said on purpose.

"Your married?" The nurse asked looking at him.

"Don't mind my partner, she likes to talk a lot" Mark said smiling still trying to get Olivia jealous.

"Is that doctor that came in earlier single?" Olivia asked smiling trying to get Mark jealous.

"Oh, um…I think he is married" The nurse answered glancing back and forth at Mark and Olivia.

"Poor guy, being married sucks, trust me I know" Mark said smiling.

"Excuse me I have to check on some patients" The nurse said and quickly left the room. Mark burst out laughing. Olivia went over to him and slapped him on the shoulder, which made him laugh harder.

"You're a jerk," Olivia said smiling.

"Poor nurse who thought I was sexy" Mark said smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself," Olivia said smiling as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Your lucky your married to such a wanted man" Mark said smiling as he put his arm around her shoulders and opened the door for her.

"You're a dork. Lets go get you a clean shirt and finish the case," She said smiling as they walked to the front doors of the hospital. Mark nodded and gave her a kiss. She smiled and returned the kiss.


	17. The best worst day ever

"Hello Trevor, you here to protect a rapist again?" Mark asked smiling as attorney Trevor Langan came into the squad room.

"Hello Mark, here to be a pain in the ass again?" Trevor asked smiling.

"Like always. How's your sister by the way?" Mark asked smirking as he opened a file and walked with Trevor to the interrogation room. Trevor just gave him a look.

"What was that all about?" John asked looking at Olivia.

"They knew each other in high school and Mark took Langan's sister to prom" Olivia answered smiling as she went toward the interrogation room.

"May I have a moment with my client?" Trevor asked coming into the interrogation room. Fin and Elliot looked up and just left the room.

"He is so cocky" Mark said smiling watching Trevor talk to his client.

"You want to take him next round?" Fin asked looking over at Mark.

"Defiantly" Mark answered smiling.

Olivia and Mark interrogated Omar with Casey dealing with Trevor. John and Fin went to Warner's and Elliot and the captain watched from the outside of the mirror.

"My client tells me one of your detectives threatened him," Trevor said looking at Casey.

"I'm an agent thank you very much and I did not threaten him," Mark said rolling his eyes. Trevor looked over at Mark.

"You said his lawyer won't help him when he is getting gang raped in prison" Trevor replied looking at Mark.

"What happened next detective Benson?" Mark asked smiling as he got off his chair.

"Omar assaulted a federal agent by throwing him out of a window" Olivia said smiling.

"Lets add those to the charges shall we?" Casey asked smiling looking at Trevor.

"No, its not necessary, we'll leave the threat out if you leave that out" Trevor said quickly. Mark smiled and leaned on the wall.

"Omar you enjoy raping women?" Mark asked looking at Omar.

"No, cause I never raped anyone. You enjoy flying out that window?" Omar asked smirking looking at him.

"Keep quiet" Trevor said looking at Omar.

"You going to let this rich spoiled brat, in a nice suit tell you when to speak or not to speak?" Mark asked leaning on the table with both of his hands and getting in Omar's face. Trevor just rolled his eyes

"He's my lawyer, he has my best interest in mind" Omar answered smartly.

"Oh so that answers the question if you like to bend over" Mark said smiling. Omar jumped out of his seat and got in Mark's face. Olivia quickly jumped out her seat; Mark put his hand up letting her know he has it under control. Olivia said nothing and sat back down.

"What?" Mark asked in a low voice moving toward Omar who kept moving back as he stepped toward him.

"Agent Anderson leave my client alone," Trevor said looking at Mark.

"C'mon. I'm too much of a challenge? You only take on the people you can win the fight in? It explains it, you have more muscle then brain" Mark said in a low voice as Omar hit the wall and had nowhere to go. Omar just starred at him "BOOM!" Mark yelled out, Omar got startled and jumped a little. Mark laughed and walked away and stood behind Olivia and Casey.

They heard a tap on the window. Olivia and Casey got up from there seats; Mark opened the door for them and followed them outside.

"What's up?" Mark asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Bellevue called…there was a brake in and…Alex…got murdered," Cragen answered quietly. Mark ran his hand threw his hair and quickly walked away. Olivia followed him.

"You going to be ok?" Olivia asked in a low voice as she caught up to him in the squad room.

"I'm fine" Mark answered in a low voice as he grabbed his blazer and went out of the squad room. Olivia grabbed her keys and followed him.

There were police cars everywhere and ambulances. Olivia and Mark got out of the car and showed their badges and went upstairs.

"…The security guard was knocked out and I went to check on the patients and Alex was dead," A doctor was explaining to Elliot. Elliot pointed to a room when he saw Mark and Olivia walk in. Both of them nodded and went in the room where Warner was kneeling over a blanket.

"How?" Mark asked kneeling down by her. Warner said nothing and moved the blanket a little. Alex was lying there with a bullet in his forehead and his eyes still open. Mark took a deep breath and got up and walked out of the room. Olivia looked at him walk down the hall and then kneeled down by Warner.

"How long?" Olivia asked as Warner covered up Alex again.

"No more then 2 or 3 hours" Warner answered "Is Mark ok?" She asked in a low voice.

"He connected with Alex too much, so he's taking this personal. I'll be right back," Olivia answered as she got up and walked in the direction where Mark went. She went through the back exit and saw Mark sitting on the steps with his head in his hands.

"You ok honey?" Olivia asked quietly walking in front of him.

"That kid trusted me. He trusted us to keep him safe," Mark answered in a low voice staring at the ground. Olivia walked in between his legs and took him in a hug. Mark wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her stomach.

"You don't work with kids at work that's why this is getting to you?" Olivia whispered as she stroked his hair making sure she didn't touch his stitches. Mark just nodded. "If you want, go back to the precinct and deal with Omar and I'll work with Elliot on this" Olivia said and gave him a kiss on the head.

"No, lets find the bastard that did this" Mark said letting go of her.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked stroking his cheek and still standing in between his legs.

"I'm sure, c'mon," Mark said as he gave her a kiss and got off the stairs. Olivia nodded and followed his inside.

"Detective we have something" One of the CSU girls said when she saw Olivia.

"What you got?" Olivia asked going over to the girl. Mark right behind her.

"The shell of the bullet" The girl said showing them the shell on the ground.

"Stupid idiot never picked it up," Mark mumbled kneeling down to look at it.

"Lets get it to the lab and see if we can trace it" Olivia said looking at the girl. The girl nodded and put it in the evidence bag and went out of the room.

Fin and John showed up after a while to Bellevue. Elliot and Olivia were taking statements from the doctors and nurses while Fin, John and Mark went to check the security footage.

"He knocked out a couple of the cameras that pointed to the room but he forgot one," The head of security told them as they walked down the hall with him.

"Did you get his face?" Fin asked.

"Clear as day" The security answered. Fin and Mark just gave each other a hi-five. Fin went in the room first, John pulled back Mark for a second.

"If you need to talk about what happened I'm here since I know you connected with Alex" John said in a low voice, knowing how Mark felt since both of them lost their fathers the same way.

"Thanks man, I appreciate that" Mark said in a low voice and nodding. John just nodded and went in the security room, Mark followed.

"Here's our guy" Fin said watching the video.

"Here's how he knocks out the other cameras," the security said as he showed them another screen.

"He goes under them and then hits them," John pointed out.

"Put it in slow motion" Mark said watching the camera. The security did as he was told. "He hit it with the end of his gun" Mark said watching it more intensely "He is an amateur," Mark said smirking.

"How you know?" Fin asked looking at him.

"Pro hit men know not to ruin there guns and never hold their guns like this" Mark said as he took off his own gun and held the barrel with his hand "He sees these things in movies, our guy is trying to be a cowboy" Mark said smirking and putting his gun back in his holster.

"Well we have his face so lets go find him" John said as he took the videotape.

In the next hour they found the address and already had the SWAT team ready.

"Fin, Liv and I will go from the front of the house, Elliot and John take the back," Mark instructed as everyone put on their vests. Everyone nodded and the SWAT team split up. Everyone headed to their areas.

"Christopher Potter, this is the police, open the door or we will open it for you" Olivia yelled as she banged on the door. No answer. Mark jerked his head toward the door, the SWAT team knocked it down and ran in, Mark behind them, Olivia following him and Fin behind her.

"Clear" One of the SWAT members yelled out said after checking the rooms.

"You check upstairs?" Mark asked as he lowered his gun. Everyone was looking around and didn't notice a man jump off the stairs and on Mark.

Everyone quickly turned around and pointed there guns at the men who had his arm around Mark's neck and a gun on his head.

"Put down your gun" The man said looking at Mark. Mark dropped his gun on the floor and lifted up his hands.

"Let him go Potter" Elliot said staring at the man and aiming his gun at him.

"How about all of you put your weapons down," Potter said smirking.

"Can't do that. Let him go" Olivia said gripping her gun more.

"Why should I? He makes a good hostage," Potter said smirking and slowly moving toward the front door "Don't follow or he gets a bullet and you know I'm not bluffing" Potter said snickering.

"Cause you killed an innocent child?" Mark asked as he slowly moved with Potter.

"Don't interrogate me," Potter said pressing the gun against Mark's head more and walking out of the house, everyone moved slowly toward them and kept their guns aimed.

"Why shouldn't I? You make a good suspect," Mark said smirking walking backwards down the steps with Potter.

"Your funny, me and you will have a good time," Potter said snickering and opening a door to the squad car and pushing Mark in. "Keep your hands on your head where I can see them" Potter said placing the gun on his head. Mark put his hands on his head. Potter got in the driver's seat next to him. "Keys?" He asked looking at Mark.

"Left pocket" Mark answered as he saw from the rearview mirror all the detectives and SWAT members come out of the house and kept their distance from the car.

Potter went for his left pocket; Mark punched him and started fighting with him in the front seat. Everyone ran toward the car once they saw the two fighting. Potter pulled the trigger and the bullet went through the window, everyone stopped and stepped back.

Mark hit Potter with his head and pulled the gun out of his hands and threw it out the broken window and kept hitting him.

The door swung open as they were fighting and both guys fell on the ground. Mark sat on top of him and hit him harder and faster.

"He was an innocent boy! You stupid son of a bitch!" Mark yelled as he punched him harder. Fin and Elliot quickly ran over and grabbed Mark.

"Cool it Mark, C'mon get off!" Elliot yelled pulling Mark off. Potter was shaking from fear and bleeding everywhere. Mark pulled away from their grip and got off and sat on the ground and leaned against the car. He just put his hands on his head and stared at Potter move slightly. His knuckles were all bloody. Olivia kneeled down by him.

"You had to" She whispered stroking his arm. Mark just nodded and kept staring at Potter grip his bloody head as Elliot called for a bus.

They got back at the precinct with Potter in handcuffs and cuts all of over his face and a broken nose from Mark heading him with his own head.

"What happened to him?" Cragen asked looking at Potter as John and Fin led him to an interrogation room.

"He tripped" Mark answered. Cragen just rolled his eyes knowing he was lying.

"We got another name on his hit list at his house, he wont tell us who hired him for that" Elliot said lifting up a paper in an evidence bag.

"I called in a favor, she specialized with hit men in the FBI, she should be here soon" Mark old them. Cragen just nodded, Elliot went toward the interrogation room to meet Fin and John.

"I can give him a deal inexchange for the name" Casey offered looking at Mark.

"No way is this guy getting a deal, I'm going old school on his stupid ass" Mark said looking at her. Casey just nodded.

"I'm going to get something to drink" Olivia said and headed to the hallway.

"Me too" Mark said and followed her.

"How you doing?" Olivia asked as they walked down the hallway next to each other.

"I'm fine. You?" Mark asked as they got to the vending machine.

"I'm ok. It's been a long day though," Olivia said leaning on the vending machine as she put money in. Mark walked behind her and gently massaged her shoulders.

"I'll give you a massage when we get home" He whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled his hands off her since there were other detectives around.

"You better" Olivia said smiling as she pulled out a sprite from the vending machine.

"I want massage also since I'm the one that flew out the window," Mark said smiling as he opened the sprite for her.

"Fine, you can get a massage" Olivia said smiling and taking a sip of the sprite. Mark smiled and took a sip of her sprite. "Hey, that was mine"

"So?" Mark asked smiling as they started walking down the hall.

"So don't take a sip of my sprite without asking" Olivia said smiling and playfully pushed him. Mark smiled and nudged her back.

"Hey sweetheart, can I get some of that?" A perp yelled who was standing in a jail cell. Olivia just rolled her eyes and ignored the comment.

"Zip it Bridges," An officer who was standing near by yelled at the guy.

"C'mon, give me a blowjob" The perp yelled again snickering. Mark walked over to the cell.

"Hey what's that?" Mark said to the officer and pointed on the other side, the officer turned around. Mark grabbed the perp by the shirt through the bars and pulled him toward him, making him hit the bars with his head. Mark quickly let go of him before the officer turned around.

"Oh sorry I must have been seeing things. Keep up the good work officer" Mark said smiling and walking away. The officer looked at his perp and saw he had a small cut on his head. The officer smirked and said nothing.

"Are you always going to hit people when they make comments to me?" Olivia asked in a low voice as they walked into the squad room.

"Yes" Mark answered simply. Olivia just smiled at her husband.

"Ms. Novak, my client wants a deal, what will you offer?" Trevor asked coming up to Casey.

"A foot up your ass" Mark mumbled trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Heard that Mark" Trevor said looking at him. "Your still idiotic just like in high school" Trevor said rolling his eyes.

"That's exactly what your sister liked. Say hi to Sarah for me, would you?" Mark said smiling as he took Olivia's sprite and took a sip and gave it back to her.

"You leave my sister out of this" Trevor said giving him a look.

"Why Mr. Langan is protective, how cute," Mark teased. Casey and Olivia couldn't resist not smiling.

"Shut up Mark. What deal are you offering?" Trevor said looking at Casey again.

"Trevor needs a good banging" Mark provoked on purpose. Trevor pushed lightly. "Or his sister needs one, oh wait she got one prom night, I hope I used a condom" Mark said smiling and scratching his chin like he was thinking.

"Mark knock it off or I'm going to fight you again," Trevor warned giving him a look.

"3 o'clock outside by the flag pole, I'll see you there" Mark teased smiling and on purpose fixed Trevor's tie and walked away, Olivia smiled and followed him. "I won that fight in high school by the way," Mark yelled out smiling as he went toward the interrogation room where Fin and John were with Potter.

"Why do you mess with him all the time?" Olivia asked smiling as they stood behind the mirror and watched.

"Trevor is fun to mess with, plus he works against Casey and you so it's my duty to mess with him" Mark answered smiling.

"You really had sex with his sister on prom night?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"Nope," Mark answered. Olivia just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Mark someone is looking for you" Casey said coming behind them. Mark nodded and went toward the squad room, Olivia following.

"How's my favorite agent in the world?" A woman who looked older then Mark said smiling standing by one of the desks.

"I'm great. How's my favorite special agent who retired and left me all alone?" Mark said smiling as he hugged the woman.

"I was enjoying reading my book until you called me for a favor sweetheart" The woman said hugging him.

"Yea I know but I need a favor since you're the best at this" Mark said as he let go of her.

"For you anything." The woman said smiling.

"Good. This is my wife detective Olivia Benson, liv this is a retired special agent I worked with for a while and one of my favorite people in the world Isabel Griffin" Mark introduced pointing to each woman.

"You poor sweetie, you have to spend the rest of your life with Mark, he gets annoying you just call me" Isabel said smiling as she shook hands with Olivia.

"So far he's good," Olivia said smiling. Mark just smiled and put his arm around Isabel's shoulder.

"Who's this pretty girl?" Isabel asked looking at Casey.

"Casey Novak the ADA" Casey said smiling as she shook hands with Isabel.

"I'll give you my sons name and number and you call him. Mark I told you to call me if you found a nice girl for Paul" Isabel said smiling at Casey and giving Mark a look.

"You two can discuss Paul later. How about you help me out?" Mark said smiling and leading her to the interrogation room.

"What kind of hit man you have?" Isabel asked.

"Killed a 5 year old boy." Mark answered as he handed her a file.

"Pro?" She asked reading over the file.

"Amateur" Mark answered.

"I hate those, they make you feel like you waste energy on them and your talents go down the drain" Isabel said shaking her head looking through the mirror as Mark tapped on it. Elliot and John got off their seats and came out of the room.

"He isn't saying anything," Elliot said closing the door behind him.

"That's the way I like them," Isabel said looking at Potter.

"Guys this is Isabel Griffin, she worked for FBI, she is a special agent for hit men. Isabel this is Elliot Stabler and John Munch"

"Nice to meet you" Elliot said smiling as he shook hands with her. John smiled and did the same.

"Nice to meet you detectives. Mark you want to join me?" Isabel asked pointing to the room.

"Of course, this is my favorite part" Mark said smiling as he opened the door for her to the interrogation room. Isabel sat on the chair across from Potter and Mark just leaned on the wall.

"How did you get those cuts on your face?" Isabel asked looking at Potter.

"He…" Potter started.

"I really don't care" Isabel cut him off. Potter just looked at her "Are your feelings hurt?"

"What?" Potter asked looking confused. Mark just smirked and watched.

"Are your feelings hurt that I don't care how you got beat up?" Isabel asked.

"What? I don't know, I don't care" Potter said even more confused.

"Good. Cause I was just being polite when I asked. I really don't care. Who hired you to kill Jessica Banks?" Isabel asked staring at him and crossing her arms on her chest and leaning back on the chair.

"I'm not telling you anything and you can't make me," Potter said smugly leaning back on the chair and slouching. Mark just smiled knowing what was coming up next.

"Sit up" Isabel said strictly raising an eyebrow.

"What are you my mother, go to hell old lady" Potter said starring at her.

"Mark would you help this weasel sit up?" Isabel asked with a small smirk.

"It would be my honor" Mark said smiling and walking over and pulling the chair away from Potter. Potter fell on the ground and just stared up at the two. Isabel got up and stood above him.

"Now Mr. Potter, would you like to tell us who hired you or does my friend need to help you up from that floor?" Isabel asked smiling politely. Potter just looked at them very confused. Mark grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up and pushed him against the wall.

"This is police brutality," Potter said looking terrified now.

"Guess what?" Mark whispered smirking "Were not cops"

"I give him 10 seconds until we help him out this room" Isabel said smiling and leaning on the wall next to Potter who was still being held by the neck by Mark.

"What?" Potter asked scared looking back and forth at the two.

"9" Isabel said smiling looking at her watch.

"8" Mark said smiling and squeezing his neck more.

"Michael Jefferson, Michael Jefferson" Potter yelled quickly.

"What about him?" Isabel asked "5"

"He hired me to kill Jennifer Banks, I have the money he gave me in my bank" Potter yelled quickly.

"How much?" Mark asked "4"

"20,000" Potter answered.

"Who hired you to kill Alex Berkley?" Mark asked

"I don't know" Potter yelled being scared.

"2 seconds and your ass will be nothing compared to grass" Isabel said looking at her watch.

"Omar Martinez, Omar Martinez" Potter yelled.

"Will you testify?" Mark asked "one second Potter"

"Yes I'll testify just let me go!" Potter yelled. Mark smiled and let go of him.

"Nice doing business with you Mr. Potter" Isabel said smiling and walked to the door. Mark followed and opened the door, she went out and Mark closed the door as both of them started laughing hysterically.

"You are good I have to hand it to you" Elliot said smiling who was watching the whole time and left when his phone rang.

"What would you do at the end of those 10 seconds?" Olivia asked.

"We don't know, we never had to go that far," Isabel answered smiling.

"I miss those routines, they are fun" Mark said smiling and giving a hi- five to Isabel.

"Anderson!" Someone yelled behind them. Mark closed his eyes and mouthed 'motherfucker' cause he knew it was his captain. He opened his eyes and turned around.

"What's up boss, what can I do for you?" Mark asked smiling looking at his boss. The man grabbed him by the shirt angrily and pushed him against the wall. Everyone just stood there and just watched not knowing what to do.

"You called the director on me?" The man asked in a low voice.

"Yes I did Jacob," Mark said looking at his boss.

"What's going on here?" Cragen asked coming by them.

"None of your business captain, this is between me and my agent" Jacob said angrily and grabbed Mark by the neck. Mark just starred at him and kept calm. Olivia saw him reach for his pocket and pull out his cell and press a number.

"It's cool Don, Jacob and I are just discussing how he planted evidence on a case" Mark said smirking as Jacob held his neck.

"I told you it was for the best, you better keep your mouth shut or you will be off the bureau, you understand me Anderson" Jacob said angrily and squeezed his neck more. Mark started turning red and grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back and slammed him against the wall.

"After this I might get a promotion" Mark said smiling and lifting up the phone in his hand by Jacob, "Say hi to the director"

"Stupid son of a…" Jacob yelled and turned around and swung at Mark. Mark duct and punched him in the stomach. Jacob fell on the ground and held his stomach.

Isabel took the phone from Mark's hand "Hi Marcus its Isabel…Just helping agent Anderson on a case…I'm good how are the grandkids…Good. You know that thing I suggested to you?… I'm glad, why don't you tell Anderson" Isabel said smiling and handed the phone to Mark.

"Yes, this Agent Anderson…well thank you…" Mark talked smiling the whole time and gave thumbs up to Olivia. "I would be honored…thank you sir…I'll let him know…no thank you sir" Mark closed his phone and kneeled down by Jacob.

"So director told me you are fired and to clean out your office cause I just took over your job" Mark said smiling.

"You cant oversee missions, your too weak" Jacob said getting up off the ground.

"Sure he can. We had him in mind for awhile now. He is the captain now since your gone Jacob" Isabel said smiling

"So how does it feel when your agent becomes captain?" Mark said smiling. Jacob said nothing and left angrily.

"Your captain for your floor?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yup" Mark said smiling and giving her a hug.

"Congratulations" Cragen said smiling being very happy for him since he was like his own son.

"Thanks captain" Mark said smiling and shaking hands with him. Cragen smiled and walked away.

"Congratulations Anderson, I'm going to go talk to Casey about Paul" Isabel said smiling and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, we have to hang out more often" Mark said smiling and gave her a hug.

"Honey the only hanging out I will do is reading my book, like it or not I'm retired and I need my rest." Isabel said smiling as she let go of him. "It was nice meeting you detective and you take care of my Mark for me" Isabel said smiling as she shook hands with Olivia.

"It was nice meeting you too and I'll try to keep him out of trouble" Olivia said smiling. Isabel smiled and walked away to the squad room.

"I'm captain baby" Mark said smiling looking at Olivia again.

Olivia grabbed the back of Mark's neck and gave him a kiss.

"I love you," She whispered smiling.

"I love you too" He whispered smiling "I also get a raise with the promotion" He said smiling and giving her a hi-five and hugging her again.

They finally finished the case around 9. Mark called his AD and decided that the case goes to SVU. Almost everyone went out to celebrate the closing of the case and for Mark's promotion.

"I'm buying tonight," Mark said as everyone walked down the street. He had his hand around Olivia's shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"You should be buying, captain" Elliot teased smiling.

"Is that how you will refer to me from now on?" Mark asked smiling as they went in the bar.

"Only when Cragen isn't around," Elliot said as he ordered a pitcher and everyone else sat down.

"So what do you do now that your captain, just sit in a office and boss agents around?" John asked.

"Mark is old, he's a captain" Casey teased.

"Shut up Casey." Mark said smiling and putting his arm around Casey's shoulder and his other arm around Olivia's. "I make sure how all cases go and before my agents make a move they have to talk to me first," Mark answered smiling.

"You get your own office?" Fin asked.

"Yup. Man I do feel old now," Mark said smirking.

"Told you" Casey said smiling.

"I got beer," Elliot said bringing the pitcher and glasses on the table. "Mark you owe me money since you said you were buying" Elliot said smiling as he sat down next to John.

"Fine I'll give you money since I'm old now" Mark said smiling as he poured beer in a glass for Olivia.

"I don't want any tonight," Olivia said as she passed it to Casey.

"Why?" Mark asked looking at her. She just smirked a little "Are you serious?" Mark asked smiling. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Did we miss a conversation, cause were confused over here" Casey said looking at the two.

"It's that husband and wife thing they do all the time where only they know what the other is thinking" Fin said rolling his eyes.

"Liv are serious?" Mark asked in a low voice.

"Yea. About a week now" Olivia answered smiling. Mark smiled and grabbed her face and kissed her.

"For gods sake would you tell us what's going on, I don't feel like being a detective now" Elliot said looking at his very happy friends across him.

"I'm pregnant" Olivia said smiling as she broke the kiss.

"Oh my god, congrats!" Casey yelled out smiling and hugged Mark and then Olivia. All the guys got up to hug Olivia and shake hands with Mark.

"This has to be Mark's best bad day ever" John said smirking as all of them sat down and sipped on their beer.

"How's that?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow at the weird sentencing.

"You got thrown out of a window, you got held hostage, and you had to face your fear of needles…"

"You said you weren't going to tell" Mark interrupted looking at Olivia.

"It slipped" Olivia said smiling innocently, Mark smiled and took her hand under the table and looked at John again.

"Good part is you got a promotion, you got to beat up a perp, and I heard from one of our officers that you slammed a perps head against the cell bars, and now he's going to have another kid" John finished.

"Well thank you for the update, and yes I guess this is the best worst day ever," Mark said smiling as he hit his glass with Fin's and took a sip and held on to Olivia's hand under the table. Both of them smiled at each other. Both happy they were going to have another baby with each other.

The End

A/N: If you want a sequel just say so and I'll be happy to write more! thanks for the reviews! Please leave a review even if you dont want a sequel, leave a review!


End file.
